


Broken Arrows

by Suzie_b



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_b/pseuds/Suzie_b
Summary: “Now hold on! I just got back, I ain’t much in the mood for target practice. Y’can’t let me shower first? …wait, did you say brother? I changed my mind. Maybe takin’ a few shots ain’t such a bad idea.” The man-in-tow replied.“Jesse! You may not shoot my brother. I have already told him he cannot shoot you, it is only fair.” Genji sounded exactly as if he were scolding a five year old.(I suck at summaries. Basically a great idea for a fic! Except it's written by me so it's bad)





	1. A Brief Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I SWORE I wouldn't write this fic but I have a friend who is now my biggest RL troll and who goaded me into it during a long drive. I'm not sure why they're like this, but there it is. My poorly written OW fic that I swore I'd never write. (also, I may add a bit to this before I begin the next chapter.)
> 
> The first two chapters are short, but I promise that the next is going to be longer!

“Brother!” Genji’s voice echoed through the practice range as he drew near, dragging the most ridiculous looking man behind him. “Hurry, I want you to meet him!”

“Now hold on! I just got back, I ain’t much in the mood for target practice. Y’can’t let me shower first? …wait, did you say brother? I changed my mind. Maybe takin’ a few shots ain’t such a bad idea.” The man-in-tow replied.

“Jesse! You may not shoot my brother. I have already told him he cannot shoot you, it’s only fair.” Genji sounded exactly as if he were scolding a five year old. “Brother! I know you have not left yet…”

“You knew where I was. You did not require my instruction or response to reach me.” Hanzo didn’t bother looking toward the pair as his arrow struck its target. “He is right. You should have let him shower first.”

“Brother, this is Jesse McCree! We have known eachother for a very long time. He is a good friend.” Genji considered the cowboy for a few seconds and then added. “…he’s right.”

“See? Even he kno… Wait. I’m startin’ to feel insulted.” Jesse looked between the brothers before pointing a finger at Genji. “You can hush. That’s the inside of yer visor.” The finger then pointed toward Hanzo. “As fer you. It’s yer damn attitude yer smellin’. “

“This is the cow herder you spoke of?” Hanzo shook his head before taking aim at the target in front of him again. “Perhaps that is what the aroma is, then. The product of an entire herd of bulls.”

The strangled sound of laughter that emitted from Genji may have started as his attempt to interject, but the result was a ninja that was barely able to hold himself upright while shaking with laughter. “…y-you... Jesse, I am… s-sorry… but he has you there.” He laughed again and finally removed his visor in order to wipe tears from his eyes.

If Hanzo was aware of the joke, he did a very good job of hiding it. Instead, he loosed one more arrow before setting the bow aside to begin the process of retrieval.

“Well ain’t he a peach.” Jesse muttered before reaching out to feign a slap toward Genji’s head. “You and me’re gonna have a talk once I get cleaned up. I mean it, Genj. …fuckin’ jerk.” The last was said affectionately and not without humor. “Bullshit… Ha. Ha. Real goddamn comedians I work with.”

Genji ducked the slap with ease, still laughing as he replaced the faceplate and reached up to tap the oxygen indicator to stop the alert it sounded. “You can tell me off later. I’ll stop by to walk with you to dinner,” he called to the cowboy’s back as the man walked away, then turned to regard his brother. “That was unkind. …funny, and accurate, but unkind,” he informed, this time in their own language. It was easier to speak to Hanzo in Japanese. English lacked nuances that his brother would appreciate.

“You laughed.” Hanzo informed as he placed the arrows into the quiver after careful inspection of each. “But if you want me to apologize…” 

Genji raised a hand to halt the offer. “No. Even Jesse thought it was funny. If he hadn’t, I wouldn’t have laughed …. Well, as much. The look on his face when you said it…” He had to stop to fend off another bout of laughter. “You have been here for three days and not once have you offered a joke, brother. It’s good to see you still have a sense of humor.” 

“Or at least still have my ability to observe intact. …I do not know what I expected of a man that you consider your best friend. These are the people you want me to work with?” It was less a complaint than a genuine question, even if Hanzo couldn’t keep himself from looking completely confused. “You are certain of this? You trust me to be armed near people you care about?” 

“Brother…” Genji reached out to place his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “They need you as much as I believe you need them. At least try. That is all I ask. Besides, you speak every language that is spoken here! …and I could always tell Winston that you took courses in geometry and physics. He’d LOVE that.” 

“Only if you want me to share stories of you crawling through my window without pants and wearing…” 

“ALRIGHT! You can tell him when you think it’s appropriate.” Genji interrupted. “Just… try. Talk to them. You cannot spend your time walking the place like a ghost in the night. Come to dinner tonight with the rest of us.” 

Hanzo hesitated, frowning as he thought over the idea of being in the same room with that many people. “I…” 

“Brother, _please_. It would mean a lot to have you there. I wish to spend time with you. We haven’t shared a meal together in a very long time.” Genji waited until his brother had finished with his post-practice routine before turning toward the exit. “Besides, we all take turns cooking and I’ve already told everyone how wonderful your ramen is! So they’ll want to fit you in.” With that, he took off at a run. 

“Genji!” Hanzo sighed and picked up his bow. If Genji wanted him at dinner, he would be there. It would be awkward and uncomfortable and FAR too full of people, but he would be there.

\-------------------  
“Jesse!” Genji called through the door as it slid open. He’d known the man’s access code for ages. It hadn’t changed. “You better not be walking around around naked.” Not that the possibility kept him from taking a seat on his friend’s bed.  
“It’d serve you right if I came right out there and flashed you.” Jesse called from the bathroom before emerging mostly clothed with his shirt in his hand, which he swung in Genji’s direction. “Alright, out with it. What’s with yer brother bein’ here and not on a slab somewhere? I thought y’went to find his ass to settle things.” 

Genji dodged the shirt. “Please, as if you want me to report the experience to everyone at dinner. I could embellish, no one would disbelieve me.” The static sound of a sigh signaled a shift in mood as he thought over the answer to the question. “To be honest, so did I. We fought, I even had my sword at his throat, but then I realized that Master Zenyatta was right. I had been so blinded by my own experiences that I had not stopped to consider what my brother went through.” 

“What he went through? Genji, we’re talkin’ about the guy who damn near killed you.” Jesse pointed out before pulling the t-shirt on over his head and then waiting expectantly for an answer. 

“You were not there, Jesse. You did not hear the way he told me to kill him. He looked… relieved. As if he had been waiting on it for a very long time. I spent all that time fighting to live, being angry, focusing on what my brother did… while he mourned and looked for a way to die.” Genji shook his head. “I realized that I had already forgiven him, I just wanted my brother back.” 

Jesse listened to the explanation and then sat down on the bed. “Well, I reckon we’ve forgiven people for more than just one attempted murder.” He wouldn’t add that those murders hadn’t been the brother of any agent, much less an agent that was his best friend. If Genji wanted this, he'd do it. He didn't have to like it. “S’pose it’s also up to you to decide if you should. I’ll make sure no one starts shit. Because havin’ _two_ smartasses around here is exactly what I need, apparently. C’mon, let’s go before they send out a search party.” 

Genji’s posture shifted into something with a little more energy as he stood and made for the door. “I knew I could count on you. …come to think of it, the two of you might get along. You both have outdated taste in clothing, at least.” 

“Don’t make me regret my decision.” Jesse warned, swatting at Genji again, this time with his hat before he settled that on his head. He already regretted the decision.


	2. Too Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I’ll be damned, looks like we might.” Jesse seemed content to sit in silence at first, but it was short lived. “Y’know, that was mighty fine shootin’ you were doin’ when I got in, but I thought all you yakuza nobility types trained with a sword. You just the exception to the rule?” 
> 
> Hanzo’s jaw clenched at the question. Of course the man without a filter would ask. “I know what you are getting at. If you wish to know something, just ask it. There is no need to imply your curiosity. I will answer your questions. To a point.” To emphasize his words, he pulled a pouch that had been tucked into his gi and produced a long pipe that he began to fill with stringy tobacco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow chapter, but I DID get to use the phrase 'a live ten pound squid in your britches', so I'm going to call this a win. 
> 
> Also: I'm still kind of astounded that anyone likes this, but the person who goaded me into this is real damn smug. We're now referring to them as Shoulder Troll (because I don't get an angel and devil. I get ... a troll.)

As promised, Hanzo had joined his brother at dinner. It was predictably awkward and a little overwhelming, particularly when Hana and Mei found out that he was fluent in both their native languages. Between the conversations, the curios looks, and the distrustful stares, it was all he could do to not leave the room before the meal was done.  


Once it had ended, however, Hanzo wasted no time in helping with clean up. Once it was done, he was free from obligation and made straight for the nearest exit and its promise of open air and freedom from the pressure to be social. Years ago, he could have navigated the encounter with ease, but he’d been too long away from that sort of situation. It was also almost a certainty that Genji didn’t want his brother employing skills learned in ‘handling’ people. This was meant to enforce actual socialization. 

“Hello!” 

Hanzo was pulled from his thoughts by the large metal form of an omnic waving at him. “…what?” 

“Greetings! I am Orisa. Please forgive the interruption. I was distracted from my path by the stars. They are much brighter here without the city lights to obstruct them.” The omnic paused and gave several ‘blinks’ that cycled through implied expressions via the lens configuration of its eyes. “Do you need a hug?” 

Silence. What did you say to a giant robot offering you a hug? “That… that will not be necessary.” It wasn’t the best response but, given the ridiculousness of the conversation, it was all Hanzo could come up with. “Ah… it was nice to meet you.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you! But now I must go recharge, I apologize for interrupting your walk!” Orisa’s head turned to regard another figure now approaching from the shadows. “Good evening, Agent McCree,” she called, giving a wave of her hand before heading indoors. 

“Night Orisa.” Jesse called, holding up his prosthetic hand to mimic her wave. Once she was out of sight he turned to fall into step with Hanzo. “Y’know, you coulda been a little nicer about it. It ain’t like she offered to drop a live ten pound squid down yer britches.” 

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “ A ten pound…” A shake of his head dismissed the question before it could be asked and he raised a hand to fend off any attempt to answer. “I will apologize to her tomorrow, if that is what you are getting at. For now, I wish to get some air. If you will excuse me.” Not that he was going to wait for an answer before heading to the nearest outbuilding and up the stairs to the highest point he could find. Far above people and their need to talk to him. 

As much as he’d hoped that his silent dismissal would have been enough, Hanzo didn’t make it to his chosen spot alone. “I said I would apologize, what more do you require?” 

“Easy, just turns out we’re headin’ to the same place, is all. Good view from up here. Also, it’s harder to see from the ground. I don’t get yelled at for smokin’ if I ain’t seen doin’ it.” Jesse grinned and settled on the edge of the oblong building’s flat roof. “Oh, c’mon. I don’t bite and I had all my shots. It’s not like you sniper types got a corner on appreciatin’ heights.”

Hanzo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Of all those that had been present, the cowboy talked the most and sometimes loudest. _Just the type of company Genji would enjoy_ he reminded himself. “Very well, but you had better hurry with your smoking. There is a storm coming. We will have rain soon.” To prove his point, he nodded toward the clouds gathering over the water as he settled in to watch the lightning flash its surface. 

“Well, I’ll be damned, looks like we might.” Jesse seemed content to sit in silence at first, but it was short lived. “Y’know, that was mighty fine shootin’ you were doin’ when I got in, but I thought all you yakuza nobility types trained with a sword. You just the exception to the rule?” 

Hanzo’s jaw clenched at the question. Of course the man without a filter would ask. “I know what you are getting at. If you wish to know something, just ask it. There is no need to imply your curiosity. I will answer your questions. To a point.” To emphasize his words, he pulled a pouch that had been tucked into his gi and produced a long pipe that he began to fill with stringy tobacco. 

“And yer not gonna answer until I do just ask it.” Jesse stated before shrugging. “Fair enough. Why don’t ya? Genji said…” 

“Genji would know. I have not used a sword since that night. I will never use one again.” Once the question was answered, Hanzo lit the pipe and blew out a long breath, as if the tension could be released with the smoke. 

“Awful damn specific, ain’t ya? Ok, why the bow then? I mean, there’s a lot of weapons. Guns.” Jesse finally lit his cigar, apparently contemplating other weapons to use as example. 

“The bow was my grandfather’s. It was his favorite weapon. He was a man who thought long before making a decision. …as far as I know, he was a good man, or as good a man as you can be in a family such as mine.” Hanzo kept his gaze trained on the clouds that were steadily rolling in. “It seemed appropriate to use a dead man’s weapon.” 

“…sounds a little morbid t’me, but alright. Next question. What the hell kinda pipe is that? Looks like one-a them…” Jesse gestured toward the pipe trying to come up with the rest of the comparison.

“It is a Kiseru. Smoking is a filthy habit, one I only indulge in at times of stress.” Hanzo tipped the ashes out onto the rocks below, tapping the pipe for good measure before holding it up for better viewing. “But never in the form of those… things.” 

“Hey, this is a damn fine cigar, I’ll have you know.” Jesse took another draw from the cigar as if to prove his point. “Stress? How’re you stressed? You look perfectly calm t’me.” 

“I grow weary of your questions,” Hanzo announced before stowing the pipe and its pouch away and standing and heading for the stairs. “The storm is drawing closer. You should hurry before you are drenched.” 

“Well, good night to you, too.” Jesse called after him. “…a real fuckin’ peach.” 

Hanzo made no attempt at reply. He was tired, had spent too long with too many people, and far too much time answering the questions of a nosy cowboy. He needed silence and sleep.


	3. These Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Silence, boy. Do you think that your captors would have any sympathy for you? You are not even a person to your own father. You are nothing but a tool, a weapon. Your duty is to assure that you are one that will never be wielded against your clan.” His uncle growled, swinging the cane again with just enough force to raise welts. “You will learn to endure pain. You must be the master of your enemies even as a captive. You will learn to assure your own release because no one will come for you. You are replaceable, no one will care if a weak man is removed from power and no one cares if you die.” 
> 
> As much as Hanzo wanted to protest, he knew his uncle was telling the truth. No one would care if he were dead. Genji might miss him, but even his brother would adjust in time because people **cared** about Genji. **But if I die, then they’ll do this to Genji. They’ll stop loving him. It would ruin him. It can never be allowed to happen.** “If you believe you are strong enough to kill me, uncle Hachiro, you may try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's pretty evident that I'm coming out of a long writing dryspell! Trigger warnings for past child-abuse/restraint and mentions of blood.
> 
> A portion of tonight's chapter was inspired by an Overwatch match wherein my team discussed whether or not Genji's ass was organic or synthetic.

_The heat was stifling within the small, dark space Hanzo found himself in. His wrists stung from the ropes that bound them and his back burned from the blows being applied to it. It wasn’t the first time for such an encounter, but it was certainly the most painful. “Uncle, please…”_

_“Silence, boy. Do you think that your captors would have any sympathy for you? You are not even a person to your own father. You are nothing but a tool, a weapon. Your duty is to assure that you are one that will never be wielded against your clan.” His uncle growled, swinging the cane again with just enough force to raise welts. “You will learn to endure pain. You must be the master of your enemies even as a captive. You will learn to assure your own release because no one will come for you. You are replaceable, no one will care if a weak man is removed from power and no one cares if you die.”_

_As much as Hanzo wanted to protest, he knew his uncle was telling the truth. No one would care if he were dead. Genji might miss him, but even his brother would adjust in time because people **cared** about Genji. **But if I die, then they’ll do this to Genji. They’ll stop loving him. It would ruin him. It can never be allowed to happen.** “If you believe you are strong enough to kill me, uncle Hachiro, you may try.” _

_A growl of anger preceded yet more blows from the cane, but it no longer mattered. His uncle had dropped the façade of a man teaching a lesson and became an attacker. The caning nearly robbed him of consciousness before pain erupted through his left arm and the room was filled with thunderous roars. The last thing Hanzo heard was his own scream before the blackness consumed him._

Hanzo woke with a start, the familiar static feel over his left arm bringing him back to reality almost _too_ quickly. He rubbed at the skin until the faint glow and flashes of static dissipated and threw the thin blanket off to stand. 

The clock on the wall announced the time as 1:00 AM in bright green light and Hanzo groaned as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. It was far too early to be awake, but he wasn’t going to get back to sleep anytime soon. After a few seconds of consideration, he donned a pair of grey sweats and a black tank-top that Genji had insisted he have and scooted his feet into his slippers. If he couldn’t sleep, he could at least calm his nerves with tea. 

Hanzo walked the empty halls without making a sound, choosing the kitchen off the communal room to make his tea in on the assumption that, even if anyone were awake, that room would likely be empty. The assumption was wrong. 

“Didn’t think you’d be much of a night-owl, old man!” Hana called from the floor near a large screen, her hands gripping a controller as she guided a character through its battlefield. 

“Hey, watch where you use that word. You young’uns need to learn to respect yer elders. I mean… if you find any. We ain’t that old.” Jesse corrected from his spot on the couch. “Come on over and join the night shift, Hanzo. You can help me fend off yer brother and this other smartass.” 

“She does have a point, Jesse. You are not exactly a young man anymore.” Genji pointed out from the floor without turning his gaze away from the screen. 

“I… was just making tea.” Hanzo replied numbly. “Is it not late for you all to be awake?” 

“Psh, sleep is for the weak! I have to beat Genji’s cybernetic butt and protect my honor!” Hana replied. “There’s no way he’s gonna keep me away from the top spot on the base!”  
“Hey, that’s enough outta you, ninja-boy. You don’t get a say. You get replacement parts. The rest of us gotta make do with what we got. …uh… mostly.” Jesse held up a hand to wave Hanzo over. “C’mon, you see what I’m up against?”

“My butt isn’t cybernetic! That’s one hundred percent organic! I can sh—” 

“Genji!” Hanzo finished his tea preparations and poured a cup before heading for the far end of the couch. “Very well. If only to keep my brother from showing more of his backside than anyone needs.” 

Hana had been about to retort but was stopped short by laughter. “I think your brother just called you an ass!” 

“He ain’t wrong, if that’s the case.” Jesse interjected before reaching out one leg to nudge the ninja with his bare foot. 

“Are you going to let them abuse me this way, Anija?” Genji asked, swatting the cowboy’s foot away while trying to maintain control of his character.

Hanzo considered his brother for a moment and then nodded, expression completely serious. “Yes.” Not that it was easy to keep that expression with the scene that was before him. Hana wore pink bunny pajamas, Genji- who really didn’t need to wear anything- sported ridiculous Pachimari slippers, and the cowboy wore loose pajama pants and a t-shirt. His hat, a reminder of his usual get up, sat on a table near the arm of the couch. 

Hana whooped in victory, announcing the end of the game as she held up her controller like a trophy. “Hah! Take _that_ ninja!” She crowed before flashing Genji a smug smile. “Last round before cowboy gets his movie fix and I WIN!” 

“That’s not a win! I was distracted!” Genji looked back at the couch. “It’s their fault!” All of this was said as the ninja reached out to pluck a small container of something brightly colored and obviously loaded with sugar from between them and making off with it. “You win the game, I WIN THE GUMMIES! YOSH!” 

“You better run. She’s gonna kick yer butt for that one…” Jesse called, shaking his head as both exited the room, one in pursuit of the other. “How the hell they got all that energy… Y’mind if I…?” He gestured toward where the video game still displayed its ‘game over’ status. 

“I came here for tea.” Hanzo answered, wholly disinterested in anything but the contents of his cup. “If your taste in films is anything like Genji’s, either I will fall asleep from lack of plot or my brain will shut down and render me unconscious.” 

“I get the feelin’ you aren’t much fun at parties.” Jesse pointed out before switching the display to the opening credits of what was obviously a Western. “And here I was just gonna say yer hair looks good down like that.” He shrugged. “Guess it’s a lot to take in at once. Alla these people y’don’t know and every one of ‘em with expectations of ya that you know nothin’ about.” 

“If you are looking for fun at parties, you have the wrong brother. I was trained to command rooms, not make friends.” There were times Hanzo envied his brother’s social skills when they were younger. Now it no longer mattered. He wasn’t here to make friends. 

“Alright, I get ya. No pressure. ‘Sides, Mei and Hana seem to have taken to ya, whether yer tryin’ or not. Might wanna ask Mei to train with ya with them ice walls of hers, though. Heard you’re a regular damn spider.” With that, Jesse went back to his movie and whatever was in the cup that he held in his hands. 

The movie was as cheesy as expected, but Hanzo needed something to focus on that didn’t require thought. Between the tea and the mind-numbing dialogue, he finally began to relax. 

_The dojo was dark, the lanterns had been shredded by the force of his dragons. His brother- **what was left of his brother** \- lay on the floor, blood pooling on the mats around his body. “Genji…” Hanzo fell to his knees as he reached out to try to get his brother to open his eyes. “GENJI!!” _

_The winds picked up and lightning flashed to imprint the scene in a horrible after-image in Hanzo’s eyes. “I didn’t… this wasn’t supposed to happen…” His brother was supposed to run, to get away. He wasn’t supposed to be bleeding his life out on the floor._

_Thunder rolled, shaking the building around Hanzo as hands pulled at his arms, drawing him away. He heard voices telling him he’d done the right thing and he tried to swing his arms to get away._

“Hey, you probably aughta wake up. Sleepin’ like that’s gonna put a kink in yer neck.” 

Hanzo jolted awake, grabbing the hand that rested on his shoulder and twisting. “Do not touch me!” 

“Ow! Easy! Just wakin’ ya up’s all.” Jesse protested and looked like he was doing his best to not struggle. “Only got one good one. I’d appreciate ya not breakin’ it.” 

“I…” Hanzo pulled his hands back and rubbed one across his face. “I apologize. ...I had a dream.” 

“Yeah, well, happens to the best of us. Best get on t’bed. I’ll take care of the cups. Go on. Wouldn’t do to get me yelled at for keepin’ the new guy up, right?”  
“Ah… thank you.” Hanzo finally answered as he stood to make his way back to bed, though he doubted he’d get much more sleep. The dreams seemed to have gotten more vivid now that he was in a more secure location. He could only hope to be sent out for some sort of mission soon.


	4. A Good Ninja is Hard to Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Genji was in the very last place Jesse looked. That was always the way things worked out. This time it was on one of the cliffs overlooking the watchpoint where he had apparently come to meditate. “Why is it yer so damn hard to find?” Jesse asked as he flopped down beside his friend. 
> 
> “Ninja?” Genji guessed as he removed his faceplate to flash a smile. “It is not my fault you always look in the wrong places, Jesse. Why are you out here looking for me so early in the morning? Aren’t you usually still filling yourself with coffee at this point in the day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention/implication of previous attempted suicide. The next chapter is going to involve dragons!

Jesse McCree wasn’t a man that stuck his nose into the business of people he didn’t like and that list still included Hanzo- _Nevermind complimenting his hair._ Unfortunately, Genji was family and that meant his nose was already in their business, which was exactly why he was up at the ass-crack of dawn hunting the ninja down. 

Of course Genji was in the very last place Jesse looked. That was always the way things worked out. This time it was on one of the cliffs overlooking the watchpoint where he had apparently come to meditate. “Why is it yer so damn hard to find?” Jesse asked as he flopped down beside his friend. 

“Ninja?” Genji guessed as he removed his faceplate to flash a smile. “It is not my fault you always look in the wrong places, Jesse. Why are you out here looking for me so early in the morning? Aren’t you usually still filling yourself with coffee at this point in the day?” 

“Smartass ninja.” Jesse corrected. “I thought you said that master of yers was gonna be joinin’ us? …I mean, that’s not why I’m out here, but y’know…” He shrugged. 

“Later today!” Genji answered, grinning and nearly bouncing where he sat. “I cannot wait for you to meet him.” He sighed, smile fading. “I also hope that he may be able to help my brother the way he helped me. I try very hard not to push, but… “ He shook his head to brush the subject off. “But that is not why you are here.” 

“Well, it kinda is. Y’might want to have a talk with yer brother about what happened.” Jesse settled into a comfortable posture, legs sprawling out in front of him. “He fell asleep after you’n Hana finished yer game. Had some sorta nightmare and I think it was about what happened between ya. Kept sayin’ you were s’posed to get away. Normally I’d just keep my mouth shut, ain’t right blabbin’ somethin’ like that. Just didn’t seem right to keep it from ya, so…” He shrugged. “Damn near snapped my arm when I tried to wake him up, too.” One thing was for sure. McCree was most definitely **not** concerned. 

Genji turned his gaze back out toward the water, his face taking on a thoughtful expression. The sound of the waves was soon accompanied by a light tapping of the ninja’s finger against one knee. “He has avoided talking to me about it and I have not pushed the matter beyond telling him I forgive him. If I approach him with this knowledge, he will only be angry with both of us. …and, perhaps, stop speaking to others altogether.” He made an exasperated sound and tossed a rock out toward the water only to have it clatter on the pavement below them. “It is so frustrating! I used to be able to reach him. He used to arrange outings for us when we were boys, telling father that he was going to set an example by collecting the protection money from the businesses in town. Now?” He threw his hands up in frustration. 

“Easy, Genj. The man damn near killed ya. Even if he’s regretful, it takes time to get over killin’ a person, much less them comin’ back and sayin’ they forgive ya. Hell, I don’t know what I’d do if some of mine came back and wanted to be friends.” Jesse reached out to clap a hand on the ninja’s back. “Look, I’ve run into him at night. I reckon he’ll go to the same spot the next time he feels the need to get out. I can try t’get somethin’ outta him if you want? He said he’d answer questions if I asked ‘em.” 

Genji stilled and stared at his friend. “He … he did? Exactly how did you accomplish this? He will not even let me get close to the subject. The last time I tried, he just walked away!” The ninja leveled a look at McCree. “Jesse, did you drug my brother?” 

“Hey! I ain’t the kinda guy…” Jesse rolled his eyes, took off his hat, and used it to cover Genji’s face. “Jackass. Maybe he just figures, since we’ve known eachother so long, he’s obligated or somethin’. Probably wants to make sure I know he’s not gonna try to put an arrow in yer face the first chance he gets. I’m also not you, which probably helps. He just told me to ask and he’d answer ‘up to a point’.” 

Genji swatted the hat away and chuckled, though it was short lived. “It is true. He has had no doubt that everyone who knew me would hate him at the very least. At best he considers himself an untrustworthy weapon to be used.” He turned a hopeful gaze toward McCree. “Please, Jesse, ask him more questions. I will not ask you to report all his answers to me, that would be wrong. But if there is anything that might help me convince him that I do not need him to pay for what happened between us…” 

“Alright, you ain’t gotta convince me. Hell, we gotta get him socializin’ somehow. Won’t do t’have him silent as the damn grave while we’re out in the field.” Jesse picked his hat back up and placed it on his head. “Just remember this when you start runnin’ yer mouth about me slackin’.” He waited until he could see a smile on the ninja’s face once again before pulling out a cigar and lighting it. “Don’t think that forlorn look works when it comes to dishes.”

\-------------------------------------

As it turned out, it took McCree three days to manage to run into Hanzo again. It wasn’t for lack of trying. He’d spent extra time in the practice range, the common rooms, and various rooftops with nothing to show for it but late wake-ups. It wasn’t until he’d tried the spot where they’d last spoken that he finally found the man. “Well, fancy meetin’ you here.”  


“It is hardly coincidence. Three nights, you could have simply sent me a message. I did say you could ask questions. You are my brother’s best friend, are you not? You are also as subtle as a thrown brick.” For his part, Hanzo looked only minorly irritated. “Well?” 

“Aw, c’mon, I didn’t wanna bug ya.” Jesse was mostly sincere. He hadn’t wanted to annoy Hanzo and make the man clam up. “I just figured…”  
“That you would frequent places you knew I could be found in hopes of an ambush.” Hanzo finished before taking out his pipe and filling it. He held his silence for several seconds before lighting the pipe and letting out a long sigh. “Very well. If you will not ask the questions, I will provide the answers to the ones that are written on your face. You need evidence that I am not here to kill you all in your sleep, do you not?” 

“Now, if I thought that, you’d already be dead. If it was true, a lot of us would already be. Am I right?” Jesse sat down, dangling his feet over the edge of the building and lighting his own cigar. “So what evidence d’ya think I need?” 

“I could have reasons for biding my time. Perhaps I am only waiting for more to respond to the recall.” Hanzo took a long draw from the pipe before exhaling and watching the smoke drift away. “No matter your words, you are still uncomfortable with my presence. Why shouldn’t you be? I nearly killed my own brother. I am responsible for his current state.” 

“Alright, y’got me there. I ain’t comfortable with yer bein’ here. Genji wants ya to be here, though, and I ain’t gonna tell him he shouldn’t.” Jesse might have protested more with anyone else, but he had the feeling that Hanzo would have simply walked away from him. 

Hanzo nodded but didn’t bother to comment. “When we were boys, Genji followed me everywhere, always wanting to be involved in what I was doing. It is not an exaggeration to say that he was the only person in my life that mattered. Even when I had to limit the time we spent together because of my training, he was still the only one that mattered. You must know this. Even when I went to confront Genji, he was _still_ the only person that mattered.”

Jesse watched the man beside him out of the corner of his eye. It felt somehow wrong to stare at him directly. “So… how’d you go from that to… y’know…” 

“What you have to understand is that, at least in my upbringing, disobedience was not only not possible, the option to disobey did not exist.” Hanzo explained, his voice taking on a rough edge that he apparently chose to ignore. “It would be misleading to say that Genji was our father’s favorite. The truth is that he was my father’s only son. The one he could love and indulge. I was his heir, a product that he could not invest emotion in. The elders disapproved and, when my father died, my uncle ordered me to prove my loyalty by killing him.” He held up the sleeve that covered his right arm to expose a scar that ran along the skin from his wrist to halfway along his forearm. “It was the first time disobedience became a possibility.” 

Jesse gave the scar as much inspection as he could without leaning in for a better view. “So… that was yer way of sayin’ no?” 

“It was the only way disobedience would be possible, but I was found and the wound was tended to. I had to face my brother, there was no other option. …I told myself that Genji was fast, he would get out of the way and run. I did not expect…” Hanzo stopped, tipping the ashes from his pipe to cover the silence. “He was angry, why would he not be? I thought I would scare him away by fighting, or anger him enough to leave.” He shook his head. “You know that my brother and I can summon dragons. They will only destroy what we see has a threat. Just as I summoned them in attempt to make him run, my brother threatened to take information to our uncle. …and, even then, I did not think they would…” The bag and pipe were stowed and he stood. “The rest you can ask of my brother. All you need to know is that he is still the only person in my life that matters.” 

Jesse opened his mouth to protest but, before he could make a sound, the space beside him was completely empty. “It’s gotta be a fuckin’ family trait.”


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, even I ain’t gonna believe yer just gonna eat a raw damn egg.” Jesse pointed at the bowl. “I’ve known Genji fer years and never seen nothin’ like that.” 
> 
> Hanzo held up a finger while stirring the egg in with the other hand. “Genji would never have been satisfied with something so simple. He burns much more energy than I do. As for the raw egg, the heat of the rice insures it is cooked as it is stirred in. Another thing.” He took a moment to pour hot water into his cup to steep his tea. “How would you know I’ve already been out for my run or that I do so at all?” 
> 
> Jesse shrugged. “I get up early. Can’t sleep, so I go outside for a smoke and watch th’sun come up. I saw you go out. Figured I saw you do it enough that it’d have to be regular.” With that, he exited to join the others already gathered for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well THAT took forever. I promised dragons, I wanted to deliver, and it's been a REALLY busy week. The next shouldn't take nearly as long.

_“You will learn to ignore pain!” Hachiro ordered as he landed another blow to his nephew’s ribs. “You will be faster than your opponent. Injury is the result of weakness!”_

_Hanzo tried to fend off the blows as he searched for an opening to gain control of the situation. At thirteen he was hardly a match for the man that had attacked him as soon as the training session had begun. Opportunity finally presented itself with a punch to the man’s midsection. As soon as his fist landed, he knew he’d made a mistake._

_Hachiro grabbed his nephew’s wrist, twisting it and forcing him to his knees before bringing his foot down on the boy’s right arm. “Pathetic,” his uncle concluded at the sickening sound of breaking bone announced the end of their session and he kicked the boy in the ribs for good measure. “Get up.”_

_Through the haze of pain, Hanzo briefly praised his decision to forego breakfast as his stomach clenched, trying to force non-existent contents out. “Uncle…” His protest died before it could be voiced. His uncle didn’t care. The broken arm was a punishment and a message. He would be whatever this man said he would be, but if he fought back… there would be consequences._

Hanzo opened his eyes as soon as he woke, briefly wondering if he would ever reach the point of wishing for more sleep. Still, the light filtering through his window announced that the sun was rising. He had already been awake once for his run and it would do little good to lay in bed wishing for sleep that would never happen. A tired sigh was all he gave himself time for before pushing the blanket aside and rising from the bed. If he hurried, he reasoned, he could avoid all but a few in the kitchen and dining area. 

Hanzo made quick work of showering and dressed for the practice range- black hakama and gi- before picking up the sash to tie back his hair as he walked out of his room. Unfortunately, his hoped for solitude was interrupted almost immediately. 

“Hey, where ya goin’ all dressed up?” Jesse greeted, his smile far too cheerful for such an obnoxious hour. 

“Oh, Hanzo! Good morning! I was just telling Jesse that I would like to join the two of you for practice later. Ah… if that’s alright? I don’t want to intrude!” Mei said as she peered around McCree and waved. “I’m having a little trouble with my aim, and…”

“This is what I would be wearing in the field unless we are undercover…” Hanzo looked between the two in confusion. “Did I miss training assignments being handed out?” 

Jesse gave a sheepish grin and raised his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Nah.. I mean, I was meanin’ t’ask ya, and then Mei asked me about trainin’ and I just thought…” 

Hanzo looked between the two and nodded. “That it would be prudent to start learning to work together. Agreed. The next time, approach me first.” A kinder look was given as he turned to Mei. “I have heard much of your ice walls.” 

“They’re really cool!” Mei exclaimed before giving an apologetic smile and self-conscious laugh. “I’m sure we will work well together!”

“We ain’t workin’ anything before breakfast so, if you two’ll excuse me, I got pancakes t’make.” Jesse gave a wink before heading out of the corridor. 

“Should I be worried?” Hanzo couldn’t help picturing cigar ash decorated pancakes. Not that he would indulge in anything covered in THAT much sugar. 

Mei laughed. “Oh no, you don’t have to worry. Jesse makes _wonderful_ pancakes! If we’re lucky, there will be berries for the syrup!” She gave a wistful sigh. “It’s so good. I shouldn’t have as much sugar, but I just can’t help it!” 

“Even so, I’ll err on the side of caution. I have to be alive tonight to prepare the noodles and broth for the ramen that Genji has been asking for.” Hanzo tried to make his words sound like a complaint, but he failed to hide the humor in them. Asking was an understatement. His brother had begged in that tone that made him cave instantly. 

“Oooooh, Genji has told me about your ramen! I love spicy ramen!” Mei nearly clapped her hands with excitement. “We should go. If we’re not there quickly, the pancakes get cold and won’t melt the butter!” 

Hanzo gestured for Mei to go ahead of him. “I will be there shortly.” He assured before heading down the corridor to take the long way around. By the time he arrived in the kitchen, he was certain he would have it to himself. One step into the room was enough to prove that certainty wrong. 

“Bit late, ain’t ya?” Jesse asked, glancing over from his spot in front of the stove. “Thought y’were gonna miss…” 

Hanzo held up a hand to stop the cowboy’s words. “I am _not_ eating that.” He continued on to pour rice into the cooker before adding water and pushing the lever to start it. “It is nothing more than bread soaked in syrup.” 

“And yer havin’… rice? Doesn’t sound like much to go on, and ain’t you already been out for a run?” Jesse placed the last pancake onto a plate with the rest and turned the burner off. “Even Genji needs to eat more than that.” 

“Tamago gohan.” Hanzo corrected as he reached into the refrigerator to pull out an egg to display for Jesse’s benefit. “You said you wanted to run a training scenario later. How do you expect to be able to perform with _that_ to fuel you? Too much sugar.” He sighed. “And Genji has always needed to eat much more than I do.” 

“Alright, but tea, rice, and a damn egg ain’t… wait. What’re you gonna do with a raw egg?” Jesse asked, then held up one finger as he picked up the plate to take it out of the kitchen. “And y’can answer that when I come back in for m’coffee.” 

Hanzo waited for the rice to finish before emptying it into the bowl. He was breaking the egg over the steaming grains as McCree re-entered the kitchen, a fact announced by a barely stifled sound of disgust. “Something bothering you, cowboy?” 

“Alright, even I ain’t gonna believe yer just gonna eat a raw damn egg.” Jesse pointed at the bowl. “I’ve known Genji fer years and never seen nothin’ like that.” 

Hanzo held up a finger while stirring the egg in with the other hand. “Genji would never have been satisfied with something so simple. He burns much more energy than I do. As for the raw egg, the heat of the rice insures it is cooked as it is stirred in. Another thing.” He took a moment to pour hot water into his cup to steep his tea. “How would you know I’ve already been out for my run or that I do so at all?” 

Jesse shrugged. “I get up early. Can’t sleep, so I go outside for a smoke and watch th’sun come up. I saw you go out. Figured I saw you do it enough that it’d have to be regular.” With that, he exited to join the others already gathered for breakfast. 

Hanzo might not have been able to avoid anyone at breakfast, but he was determined to do so once it was over. He chose a cliff with an impressive view of the ocean and tried to let the tension from being around so many at once slip away. 

“Are you avoiding me, brother?” Genji’s voice announced his presence before he sat down beside his sibling. “Or did you forget that I had someone to introduce to you?” The ninja removed his faceplate so that his amused expression was clearly visible. 

Hanzo watched the horizon. “When have I ever been successful in avoiding you?” Before his question can be answered, he lets out a sigh. “I thought it would be … less awkward to meet this teacher of yours away from others, so that there are no expectations.” 

“Brother…” Genji reached out to push against his sibling’s shoulder. “You definitely tried. You succeeded once, remember? You hid in that old coal shed. When you came out I thought you were a ghost and hid in a cupboard for an hour.” He put on a frown and crossed his arms. “I still have dreams about it. …jerk.” 

“I was eight and I was not avoiding you in particular. An eight year old can hardly be called a jerk.” Hanzo stated before finally looking at the ninja. “As I recall, it was because you found make-up and tried to turn yourself into a demon while I was supposed to be looking after you. You snuck off.” 

Genji grinned. “Oh… I remember! It took three days for the white and red to wear off my face.” He watched his sibling in silence for a few seconds. “Have we changed so much? You used to laugh then. I haven’t seen you smile since you were… twelve? When your dragons chose you. I remember being so envious. My big brother—” 

Whatever Genji might have been meaning to say was cut off by the entrance of a single green dragon carrying a much abused hat in her mouth with one yelling cowboy running behind. 

” Etsuko…” Hanzo hadn’t seen his brother’s guardian since before his arrival and his own wasted no time in emerging to join her. “Ame! Arashi!” 

“Goddamn green menace! Gimme my damn hat, y’thief!” Jesse looked over at Genji, about to say something when his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “Holy shit.” 

“Relax, brother. She is happy to see them, they did not fight the last time they were together and we were both unharmed. You see?” Genji gestured toward the large creatures as if they should be a common sight. “Relax, Jesse. If Hanzo’s dragons approach you, just stand still while they judge you.” 

“Judge?” Jesse stood stock still as the twin dragons lost interest in the hat and made directly for him. “Y’mean like… their human?” He gulped. “N-no offense, Hanzo. I mean… yer pretty harsh, is all…” 

One dragon stopped its inspection of the cowboy’s hair and neck to level her gaze with him. Her brother coiled about him and growled menacingly. Then, in unison, they lifted their heads and bumped at either side of his jaw with the tops of their snouts, eliciting an incredibly undignified yelp. 

“Like what?” But before Hanzo could school his expression into a scowl, he began to laugh. It seemed to signal the dragons to return to their human and twine about him and rub their faces against his cheeks like cats. “That was the most undignified….” 

“Etsuko, give Jesse his hat.” Genji instructed the dragon who made a show of shaking her head with the thing in her mouth as if she were a cat with a mouse. Once that was done, she dropped the hat on its owner’s head and took off to join in the now growing pile of dragon wrapped around Hanzo. 

“Pest.” Jesse accused before letting out a long breath and nearly collapsing to the ground with his legs sprawled in front of him. “Well, now that I’ve nearly been scared outta my damn mind, y’mind introducin’ us? …and no smartassin’ and introducin’ me as lunch.” 

It took a moment for Hanzo to convince the dragons to take their reunion somewhere other than his lap. In the end, he had to spend several minutes speaking to Etsuko and rubbing her head before any of them moved. “Ame and Arashi. Ame is the one who didn’t growl at you, she is far more gentle than her brother. In fact, I am surprised he did not push you down to assert his dominance.”


	6. Your Leg is in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse laughed. “Careful, smartass. There’s leg humpin’ jokes in there.” 
> 
> “Yes, but I believe my brother’s leg will be the only one in danger.” Genji replied as he stood and took off at a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken a long time to get this short chapter done, but it has been a BUSY week/weekend. I know things have been slow going so far, but it will pick up soon! Next, though? A talk with Zenyatta! Possibly some brother bonding and more dragons. Because, let's face it, those dragons are the real VIPs. Or... VIDs. Something.

“Hanzo…” Genji shook his head, then glanced over at McCree. “For what it is worth? I apologize.” 

Jesse, for his part, was utterly confused before he saw the faintest hint of a grin pull at corners of Hanzo’s mouth. “Aw hell…” 

_”Ame, Arashi, this man would like you to consider him your lunch.”_ Hanzo instructed the pair in Japanese. Within an instant, they swarmed over the cowboy, Arashi knocking him over in order to growl and snap his teeth close to the man’s face. 

“Brother, that was unkind. You know that they will not unless they see him as a threat to you.” Despite his words, Genji was doing his best to not laugh at his friend’s expense. “Jesse, it’s fine… It’s…” Then the ninja was on his back, hands on his midsection, and doing a very bad job of _not_ laughing. 

“Yer an asshole, Hanzo!” McCree announced from the bottom of the pile of snake-like dragon bodies atop him. “…Call ‘em off? My hair’s about to stand on end. Damn beard’s gonna be stickin’ straight out.” Still, he couldn’t help the laughter that accompanied the words. At least ONE of the dragons felt like rain pattering on his skin and it _tickled_. “C’mon, now! I was on m’way to tell ya Zenyatta wanted ya t’meet him on the cliff by the sky bridge.” 

For his part, Hanzo only gave an inclination of his head before standing. “Then I should not keep him waiting.” Seconds after the man was out of sight, the dragons slid off after him, disappearing as they did so. 

“That... That was funny. I almost thought my brother had forgotten how to tease, much less laugh!” Genji finally sat up, wiping his face clear of tears with one hand while resetting an oxygen sensor with the other. “Had I known that was all it took…” 

“What, you woulda had me squashed by dragons days ago? You know, it’s one thing when it comes from you. I _expect_ you t’be a shit. Don’t expect it from Stick-up-his-ass-san.” McCree grumbled. “You ain’t told him I understand at least a little Japanese yet?” 

“Where would be the fun in that? Besides, it is the way he feels most secure speaking to me. I do not wish to ruin that just yet.” Genji shrugged. “I admit, I am a little jealous that he feels comfortable enough to do that sort of thing with you.” 

“Yeah, I’m in a real damn admirable position. It’ll happen, y’just gotta have patience. Probly don’t feel he has the right yet.” Jesse considered his friend for a moment before speaking again. “… you said those dragons of his wouldn’t harm me unless they saw me as a threat, though. …so how come they attacked you before? Don’t add up.” 

Genji’s smile faltered and then disappeared. “That is a complicated thing to answer. When my brother confronted me, I lashed out at him. He was trying to get me to back down! I thought he was just … being the precious heir again. My father had died, I was angry and resentful.” He shook his head. “I… I threatened him.” 

“What the hell could ya threaten him with that’d do..” Jesse gestured to his friend. “That? Or ain’t that my business?” He fully expected to be told it wasn’t, but he watched the ninja’s shoulders slump. 

“Something that I did not think carried much weight beyond shaming him. …something I am guilty of, myself.” Genji couldn’t have looked more guilt ridden. “You have seen my brother. Who could he _possibly_ fear enough for such a thing to be seen as a real threat? If I could tell you, I would, but I would risk losing what trust my brother has given me in doing so. You will have to find out from him.” 

“Funny, he said the same thing when I asked him.” Jesse replied, watching his friend’s reactions. “Look, the two of ya ain’t gonna make any progress until you sit down and discuss this shit and stop makin’ me yer go-between. It ain’t good for you, sure as hell ain’t good for him. …and Winston’s puttin’ us all on trainin’ together for a mission he’s got on the drawin’ board. So I need yer brother to trust me.” 

Genji gave a half-hearted laugh. “McCree does not like being the voice of reason. How surprising.” He picked up his faceplate and turned it in his hands. “I will speak to him. …but I suspect he trusts you far more than he trusts me right now.” 

“Nah. He just can’t bring himself to say things to ya yet. He barely knows me, he just knows I’m yer best friend and if I trust him, others probably will. Hell, he’s already got Hana and Mei charmed. Don’t think he knows it, which makes it a damn waste of a talent.” Jesse grinned. “He’s _almost_ as good at it as I am.” 

This time Genji genuinely laughed. “Good luck getting him to notice. He never has. …and you only think you are as charming. Most of us feel sorry for you. Like a shaggy dog who followed us home.” With that, he winked and replaced the faceplate to hide his expression.

Jesse laughed. “Careful, smartass. There’s leg humpin’ jokes in there.” 

“Yes, but I believe my brother’s leg will be the only one in danger.” Genji replied as he stood and took off at a run. 

“GENJI! …you shit…” Jesse jumped up to give chase. There was no way he was going to catch the ninja, but he’d give it one hell of a try, plotting revenge all the way.


	7. Judgment Not Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo fought down the tension that threatened to take over, forcing his words into something less than a weapon to push the omnic away with. “I will not say anything to him that makes him think of me as anything less than responsible for what I did.” 
> 
> “We are all responsible for our own actions. Which is why I suggest you speak with your brother, so that he may take responsibility for his. It will certainly help bring him peace and may even help you find it, yourself.” Zenyatta bowed his head briefly. “I am not here to judge you. You do enough of that on your own. Genji and I meditate every morning. I would like to invite you to join us. What you do with that invitation is up to you. For now, I have promised Orisa and Bastion that I would join them in the garden. I am told Bastion has an affinity for growing things. Odd, is it not? That a being designed for destruction can care for and guard life?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while and this one is super short, but I have had the PLAGUE for the last 3 days and slept for most of the 24 hours before being able to finish and post what I had. I'm sure there are mistakes and I'll have a go over later to fix anything I missed. There's a thing that I'm really anxious to get to post but I have a couple more steps to go through before I get there. Things WILL pick up!

Hanzo found the omnic with his back turned, floating in his usual posture. His mouth opened as he began to announce his presence but that was cut short. 

“I have been looking forward to meeting you. Genji has told me much and now I can see for myself that you are much alike. I sense within you the same rage that once consumed your brother. “ Zenyatta informed without turning his gaze from the water. 

“We are NOTHING alike!” Hanzo growled. “Genji would never have tried to kill me, much less…” He bit the words off and took a deep breath to steady himself. “My apologies. I did not come here to argue with my brother’s mentor.” 

“Hm… I see that your anger aims itself in the same direction that his did. How interesting. If you do not mind my asking, do you not blame the circumstances in which your altercation occurred?” Zenyatta finally turned so that he faced Hanzo, his posture still passive. “I have been told that you have spent much of your time hunting down the members of your clan that fled. Yet, in hearing me speak of them, I see no anger blooming within you. Yet there is something…” 

“All that matters is that I did not say no. The moment I was told to do so, I should have killed _them_. Are you not going to ask me what my intentions are with Genji? I would think you more protective.” Hanzo saw no reason to tiptoe around the subject. He’d seen the suspicious looks given him by more than one person on the base. 

“One does not consider that which does not exist.” Zenyatta seemed to contemplate the question. “I do not believe that is a possibility which merits concern. Perhaps you should turn your attention, instead, to your relationship with your brother. You may find that, in revealing the past, one may forge a path for the future.” 

Hanzo fought down the tension that threatened to take over, forcing his words into something less than a weapon to push the omnic away with. “I will not say anything to him that makes him think of me as anything less than responsible for what I did.” 

“We are all responsible for our own actions. Which is why I suggest you speak with your brother, so that he may take responsibility for his. It will certainly help bring him peace and may even help you find it, yourself.” Zenyatta bowed his head briefly. “I am not here to judge you. You do enough of that on your own. Genji and I meditate every morning. I would like to invite you to join us. What you do with that invitation is up to you. For now, I have promised Orisa and Bastion that I would join them in the garden. I am told Bastion has an affinity for growing things. Odd, is it not? That a being designed for destruction can care for and guard life?” 

The monk was gone before Hanzo could voice an answer and he turned to make his way back into the base. 

“There you are, old man! Genji told us that you were gonna make Ramen for us and I’ve always wanted to learn, so I’m your assistant! Mei said she’d help, too. And don’t you even think about saying no. You need to learn to socialize, and we’re gonna help you get there. Can’t let the cowboy have all the credit.” Hana held up a finger to forestall any argument as the target of her words made his way to ground level. “In return for our help, you can help me with out-of-mech combat and… ok, don’t tell her I told you this, but Mei’s got some aiming problems that maybe you could help with. Deal?” 

It took a few seconds for Hanzo to do more than stare at the girl with wide eyes. How did she manage to say all of that on what seemed like a couple of breaths? “I ah…” 

“Perfect! So, let’s go, Hanzo!” Hana hooked one arm into the archer’s and urged him forward. “Oh c’mon, don’t go all stiff-armed on me. Trust me, it’ll make Jesse all jealous. Hilarious for me, makes things easier for you. We both win.” 

“I… but… “ Hanzo shook his head. “Hana, we are acquaintances, nothing more. He is my brother’s best friend, he was rightfully concerned about my presence—” 

“Psh, save it. I may not know him very well, but I know McCree well enough to know that, that if he thought you were a threat, he’d have acted on it already. Don’t sell yourself short! You’re handsome! … for an old guy. I mean, definitely not my type, but probably his.” Hana seemed to think the idea over as they passed through the doors. “I mean, you’ve both got the weird clothes thing in common. I bet you like old Japanese movies the way he likes Westerns, right? Right.” 

“How do you even know if he … you know something? Never mind. Let us go prepare the ingredients so they can be put together this evening. And… please… let us not have this talk again. It is disturbing. Very disturbing.” For once, Hanzo regretted his fluency in any language other than his native own. He would have given anything to be able to plead ignorance due to a language barrier. 

“Please. He may lay down the charm on us ladies, but _nothing_ like what he’s been laying down with you.” Hana’s tone suggested anyone who didn’t notice was blind. “Fine, fine. I mean, noodles are important! No distractions when it comes to dinner! “


	8. All the Charm of a Stray Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena shook her head, sighing. “You’re right. All I remember about Genji is him sittin’ in the carrier lookin’ angry at the world. If it’s what he wants…” She elbowed the cowboy in the ribs. “I can hardly wait to meet ‘im! He certainly seems to’ve made an impression on you!” With that, she was off in a streak toward the practice range. 
> 
> “Damnit, Lena!” Jesse shook his head and made off after the blur. If he was lucky, he could salvage things before they became too awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! I know this took a bit and it's slow going, but I have things in the next chapter that I'm REALLY looking forward to writing. There's also going to be at least two missions in here, because I live to write action scenes. I also guarantee dragons in the next chapter. 
> 
> ALSO: I don't often do it, but if there's a thing you'd like to see happen in this fic (Since I'm wingin' it, save for a sort-of outline), let me know! I may find a place to chuck it in or save it for another fic! (We need more Orisa in this story, too).
> 
> I meant to have some fight action in this portion, but it didn't seem to fit. I'll get there!

“Jesse!” A high-pitched voiced announced from its blur of light and motion before its owner came to a stop, already latched on to McCree’s arm as he made his way through the hall to the practice range. “It’s been a while, luv! How’ve you been?” Even at a normal pace, Lena was a bundle of energy and motion. 

“Damnit, Lena!” Jesse put a hand over his heart and staggered. “Yer gonna give someone a heart attack doin’ that!” He couldn’t stop the smile that negated his accusation. “Better at times, worse at others. Not bad now, though. How’re you doin’? S’good to see ya again.” 

“That’s our McCree. Got an answer as straight as the rest of ‘im.” Lena used her free hand to mock a punch at the arm she’d latched onto. “Heard things were pickin’ up and couldn’t wait to get back. You’re not lettin’ the autopilot do the flyin’ for you anymore, if I have anything to say about it! Woulda been here sooner, but Em’s birthday and all. So! Where you off to?” 

“Oh yeah? You gonna introduce us? Should have her come out to visit so she can meet the family.” Jesse teased. “I’m just on my way to the practice range. Hey, y’should come too. You remember Mei? She’s here. …and Genji got his brother to join us.” 

Lena stopped in her tracks, yanking McCree back with the unexpected motion. “Genji’s brother? As in the guy who cut him up? That brother?” Her eyes were wide as she waited for confirmation. 

“Look, I had the same reaction, but it’s what Genji wants. …besides, guy’s a sniper, and it’s not like we’re overflowin’ with ‘em.” Jesse waited for the reaction his words would receive and, once it was clear the pilot was less than convinced, he shrugged. “Lena, I got taken in fresh from a goddamn gang. The only thing I ain’t got on me is killin kin, but it don’t mean I never killed anyone who didn’t deserve it. Trust me when I say Hanzo ain’t a threat, ok? If he was, I’da killed him myself.” 

Lena shook her head, sighing. “You’re right. All I remember about Genji is him sittin’ in the carrier lookin’ angry at the world. If it’s what he wants…” She elbowed the cowboy in the ribs. “I can hardly wait to meet ‘im! He certainly seems to’ve made an impression on you!” With that, she was off in a streak toward the practice range. 

“Damnit, Lena!” Jesse shook his head and made off after the blur. If he was lucky, he could salvage things before they became too awkward. 

As it turned out, Jesse didn’t have much to worry about. Hanzo and Mei were waiting near the targets, the archer obviously helping to correct the woman’s aim. 

Hanzo nodded to Mei as she took one more shot at the distant target and hit within the area marked red as a kill zone. “There, you see? Your aim is not bad, it is unpracticed. As is your confidence.” 

“Y’hear that, Mei? Told ya Hanzo’d be the one to talk to, and you got a compliment on day one.” Jesse called from the doorway before making his way in. “Don’t s’pose you saw…” 

As if on cue, the streak of color that gave Tracer her name made directly for the cowboy’s back, arms going around his midsection. “Gotchya twice!” She called out gleefully before leaning out from behind to flash a smile at the other two. “Tee-racer, but you can call me Lena while we’re not in the field. Hiya, Mei! Good to see you again, luv!” 

“Lena!” Mei left her blaster on the platform she’d been shooting from and ran over to offer the pilot a hug. “I did not know you were arriving today! It’s so good to see you again! You haven’t changed a bit!” 

Hanzo, for his part, merely offered a nod before turning to look to his own equipment. It was such an effortless segregation of himself from the others that it nearly went unnoticed. 

Nearly. The women were so busy with their reunion that they missed it entirely, but Jesse saw it for exactly what it was. “If you ladies’ll excuse me? I want to take a few warm up shots before we all get goin’. You two take yer time catchin’ up, now. We got plenty of time. I hear Winston don’t even want us out for another week.” With nods from both, he made his way over to the platform to begin loading. 

“We could put this off. An old friend has arrived, surely that is more important than a mere training session.” Hanzo offered as he tended to his bow. 

“Y’mean more important than integratin’ you into the team.” Jesse translated in return before taking aim at the first of three targets. “Seems t’me…” His words were interrupted by three shots. “…that’s probably the more important thing. Still, might not be a bad idea to wait a day, see if we can get Lena in. Now that she’s here, I reckon Winston’s gonna want her in on whatever this is. Speakin’ of, he said anythin’ to you? I get that he’s waitin’ for information…” 

“He is waiting on my answer.” Hanzo supplied before taking aim at the refreshed targets and sending an arrow through two to leave it protruding from the head of the third. “For some reason, everyone here seems intent on proving that I will be asked instead of ordered to do things.” He shook his head. “It is a foolish waste of time. One does not consider the feelings of an arrow before one shoots. I require no such consideration.” 

Jesse would probably be ashamed of how long it took him to respond with his attention focused on that single arrow. He’d seen the archer twist the bowstring, but there HAD to be some sort of magic involved in making an arrow do THAT. “Uh… Hey! Now hold on. You ain’t just ammo to be spent. Goddammit, hold on…” He stepped back from the platform to wave over to the still talking agents. “Y’know what? Lena’s back. This ain’t time for practice. We’ll get to it tomorrow, run those training scenarios together.” Once that was done, he reached back to halt the procession of targets and holstered his gun. “C’mon. We’re gonna straighten this shit out now.” 

Hanzo gave every indication of ignoring anything said to him as he walked forward to retrieve his arrow. He placed it back into the quiver after brief inspection, then turned to tend to his bow. 

“I _said_ we’re gonna straighten this shit out. C’mon, you can fondle yer bow while we talk. …but not here. “ Jesse waited for a moment before reaching out to take hold of one of the archer’s wrists. “Fuck’s sakes. Yer as hard headed as yer brother. Possibly more.” 

“What are you..!” 

“Save it, Shimada. I need a smoke, and you need to get some notions outta yer head. We can do both up where we’re not gonna get yelled at by anyone.” Jesse indicated their usual smoking spot. “You know I ain’t gonna stop buggin’ ya until y’do, so let’s get it over with.” 

“I see no point in this.” Hanzo made sure to state, but gave no hint of struggle as he was led from the practice range to the cliff. Even going so far as to rest his bow on the ground beside him as he sat and pulled out his pipe. “Go on then.” 

“Y’know, if Winston is waitin’ on you to answer him, it’s because he’s not willin’ to force anyone to do anything they don’t think they can do. I admit, I’m curious.” Jesse shrugged. “But it ain’t my place to…” 

“He wants me to pose as what I once was. For an ape capable of so many words, he stumbled over enough of them when it came to the request.” Hanzo finished filling the pipe and lit it, taking several seconds before he spoke again. “An upstart American gang who style themselves as Yakuza. The plan is to make contact, offer to partner with them in the movement and sale of certain weapons and … other merchandise.” 

“Wait, so we’re gonna… what? Make up some Japanese crime family and hope they don’t know better?” Jesse sat down, worrying at his cigar with his teeth before shaking his head. “This don’t smell right.” 

Hanzo pulled a small data pad from a pouch and handed over to McCree. “That is because they are so deep in distasteful activities that the stench bleeds through. This is a list of… product. Including livestock.” His distaste showed in the way he nearly growled the word. “Moreover, we will not be making up a name. Winston suspects larger forces behind this sudden grasp for power.” 

“Wait. Yer gonna just go in there as yerself? Fuck no. That’s bullshit, Talon still wants…” Jesse could have slapped himself in the forehead were his hat not in the way. “That’s why he’s waitin’ on yer answer, but you just said…” 

“That one does not ask the arrow if it wishes the bowstring to be released. I am going to be taking the lead on this mission and it means doing things the way I was trained to do them. This would be… distasteful, perhaps, to others. Since I am also being given the choice of my bodyguards….” Hanzo shook his head. “I have no right to say no to this. Those I would involve, on the other hand… You, my brother, his master? You must all be asked privately. I will not put you in the position of being forced to say yes simply under the weight of the expectations of others.” 

“Me?” Jesse was genuinely surprised. “I thought you considered me a nuisance?” 

Hanzo huffed and nearly smiled. “You are. You are also scruffy and are possibly the only grown man I’ve ever seen wearing a security blanket in daylight. That does not mean you are not capable.” 

Jesse placed a hand over his heart, grasping the sarape in question in the process. “Be still my heart, he thinks I’m capable.” 

“And annoying, and scruffy, and the blanket…” 

“Sa-ra-pe. I’ll have you know that my mother made this, and it’s not a security…. Y’know what? T’hell with it. Keeps me warm, that’s all that matters.” Jesse thought the other accusations over shrugged. “Ain’t possible for all of us to be as perdy as you, darlin’. Besides, it gives me a certain charm.” 

“That of an unwashed stray in need of a wash, grooming, and food?” Hanzo asked. “If you say yes, you know the price is … some basic grooming?” 

“I’ll have you know that this is a look…” 

“It certainly is. What is your answer?” Hanzo reached out to take back the datapad and tended to emptying his pipe, looking anywhere but at the cowboy. 

“Fine, you got me. I’ll go, but yer gonna have to help with the groomin’. That way it’s yer fault if I don’t live up to yer standards.” Jesse winked and then nodded toward the base. “C’mon, let’s get ready to feed this crew. Hana’ll have a cow if we don’t provide her with the noodles she’s expectin’.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once the meal was done, Hanzo made for the kitchen to start the clean up. Jesse suspected it was more to get away from the crowd and the continued praise of his work more than a need to be the one who both cooked and cleaned. “Oh no y’don’t. You cooked, it’s on the rest of us to clean up. Unless yer willin’ to let some of us come help.” To prove his point, the cowboy began to pick up the few remaining dishes before following along. 

“There is no need. The clean up is merely the last part of the meal, I can…” Hanzo’s words trailed off as the dishes were taken from his hands. “I am capable of doing the dishes.” 

“Sure y’are, darlin’. So’m I. C’mon, we’ll do the clean up together.” Jesse slipped into the kitchen before his offer could be rejected. 

“Ugh, go be gross in the kitchen. We just ate!” Hana called out as she stood up from her place to follow the others out. “That ramen was the best, Hanzo! Don’t let McCree’s flirting make you forget we have to have it again! I mean it, cowboy!” 

“I think it’s cute!” Mei chimed in before urging Hana to walk with her. “Come on, let’s let them get to work.” 

Hanzo entered the kitchen with the remaining dishes and stopped, closing his eyes in order to take a deep breath. “Are they always like this?” 

“Y’mean teasin’ and pickin’ on us poor grown ups? ‘Fraid so.” Jesse answered, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. “It can be a bit much, I know. They mean well. Don’t let ‘em get to ya. It’d probably make Hana real sad if she thought you was takin’ her teasin’ t’heart. Mei’d probably be horrified if she thought she got to ya. Just means they’re comfortable with ya and like ya.” 

“…like?” Hanzo frowned and shook his head. “Do you wish to wash or dry?” 

“I’ll wash and don’t do that. It’s true. Hana and Mei both seem to’ve taken to ya. Hell, even Orisa offered ya a hug. Rein and Torb are s’posed to be in tomorrow. I bet you show them arrows of yours to Torb and he’ll have ya in his workshop for hours.” Jessie took up washing duty, watching Hanzo out of the corner of his eye. “Winston already trusts ya with helpin’ to put together a team. Yer gonna have to own up to the fact that not everyone here sees you as some sort a boogeyman.” 

Hanzo took each dish, rinsing it before drying it and setting it aside. “Why?” 

“Why what? You’ve been here all this time, spent most of it avoidin’ everyone until ya couldn’t. How many of us have ya killed?” Jesse waited for a moment before going on. “Sure, there’s probably someone that’s gonna see you that way. I can’t speak for everyone. …but you ain’t yer past. Hell, the only one that sees you as some sorta monster is you.” 

“You do not know what you are talking about.” Hanzo finished drying the last dish and set to putting the items away. “Is that the last?” 

“I ain’t gonna argue with you. Especially when I’m right.” Jesse pointed out, taking some small satisfaction in the glare he received. “Aw, c’mon, darlin’. Don’t be angry. Look, I’ll make it up to ya. There’s gonna be video games in the common room. I imagine they’re settin’ themselves up now. You and I both know neither one of us is sleepin’ until well after they go to bed, and neither of us wants to be stuck watchin’ …whatever the hell they’re playin’. So. Let’s pick a movie, find somewhere to watch it, and let them have their fun.” He reached in to let the water drain from the sink. “All done.” 

Hanzo’s frown never left, and he studied the cowboy for a few seconds before making a sound that seemed just this side of agreement. “You pick the movie. Have Athena send it to my datapad.” He heaved a sigh. “We can watch in my room. At least there I can make tea, unless you plan on something I will need to be less than sober for.” 

Jesse couldn’t really help the grin that settled on his face. He’d fully expected to be turned down flat. “I can’t guarantee anythin’, darlin’. Could go either way. Might want to prepare for both.” 

Hanzo sighed yet again. “Genji is my brother. I am always prepared for both.” With that, the archer left the kitchen, looking for all the world as if he had resigned himself to his fate.


	9. The Intervention of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo was asleep. Not only was he asleep, but his head and tipped so it rested against McCree’s shoulder and his empty cup remained cradled in the palm of his hand. 
> 
> “Hate to wake ya.” Jesse whispered before reaching over to rub a hand over the tattooed skin of the archer’s arm. “Hey, we sho… oshit.” The ink emitted its own glow and two familiar shapes twined up the cowboy’s arm. “Uh… I take it that’s a no? Weren’t you two bigger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short, but I have gotten so many wonderful comments that I wanted to get this particular part out before tomorrow as a thank you. I'll be driving for two hours and probably won't feel like typing ANYTHING when I get home. 
> 
> I promised dragons and I give you dragon intervention. 
> 
> Also: I'm posting these unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!

“You are going to watch a movie with my brother? In his room?” Genji sat down on the couch set against the far wall in McCree’s quarters before removing his faceplate. “Jesse.” He paused. “Jesse, are you interested in my brother?” 

Jesse took his time running through the movies in his collection, making a point to not look up from his datapad. “C’mon, we’re just watchin’ a movie. Possibly with alcohol, if I can find a movie that’ll make yer brother cringe enough to need it.” He grinned at the prospect. Once Hanzo had said the words, they instantly became a challenge. 

“That is not what I asked you, cowboy.” Genji groaned and rubbed at his face as if to scrub the idea away. “You _are_ interested in my brother. …shit. I owe Hana a case of energy drink. Alright, but you know what this means, don’t you?” 

Jesse finally looked up from the datapad. “What? It means that we get along well enough to watch a damn movie?” 

Genji gave what must have been the single most intimidating laugh of his life, with the amused glare to go with it. “It means that I will be watching you. I am a ninja raised in an ancient family trained to kill and leave no trace. If you hurt my brother, Jesse, you will simply disappear into the wind one day. I may leave your hat as a warning to anyone else who dares cause my brother sadness.” 

“...anyone ever tell you that it’s creepy when you get like that?” Jesse tapped his screen and set the pad aside. “C’mon, Genji. It’s me. You ever know me to be that much of an asshole? I mean, t’people that matter? You don’t see Hanzo threatenin’ that master of yers.” 

“It is you, which is exactly why we are talking like this instead of me threatening you with a blade at your throat.” Genji answered, then his expression eased and he smirked. “Hanzo doesn’t have to tell anyone he’ll kill them. Have you seen that magnificent resting bitch face? They just _know_. I mean it, Jesse. Hanzo doesn’t let anyone get close to him. Yet his dragons were playful with you. Don’t abuse his trust, even unintentionally. It will only feed into his conviction that he _deserves_ to be alone.”

Jesse groaned. “Don’t remind me. Thought they were both gonna turn me into hamburger. …that mean one looked like he was considerin’ eatin’ me.” 

“Arashi.” Genji supplied. “He probably was. At least for a few seconds, he’s a very forceful dragon.” He stood from the couch and put a hand on McCree’s shoulder. “Just remember. Hurt Hanzo, and you won’t have to worry about being eaten by dragons,” he said in a cheerful voice before leaving. 

“Ain’t comfortin’, Genji!” Jesse called after the ninja before picking up his hat and exiting. Suddenly ‘watching a movie’ was a much more intimidating prospect. “…damn ninja…” He muttered to himself before walking the short distance to Hanzo’s door. He was just about to reach out and request entry via the panel when Athena’s voice interrupted. 

“Agent Shimada has granted access, Agent McCree. You may enter with the restriction of staying within the living area.” 

“Thanks, Athena. Yer a peach.” Jesse replied before walking in and kicking his boots off at the door. “Athena let me in.” He announced before taking a seat on the couch that was positioned not far from the door and looking toward what passed for a small kitchen if you squinted- with its sink and micro-fridge. 

All of the living quarters were situated in much the same fashion. They were occupying officers’ quarters, which were L shaped with the sleeping area in the ‘foot’ of the L. The rest of the space was taken up with space for a couch and table, one small window. Some of them even had bathtubs with combined showers.

From the looks of things, Hanzo had done little to make his own quarters look occupied. Jesse made a mental note to ask about that. He also reminded himself to ask about the low temperature of the room, it was downright cool. 

Both of those questions were forgotten as Hanzo stepped into the room, obviously fresh from the shower and wearing only a pair of sweats. He quickly retrieved the black tank he usually wore in the evening and pulled it on. “Forgive me for taking so much time. I am afraid I fell asleep while in the bath.” 

Jesse forced his gaze away, feeling his cheeks warm. “Ah, don’t worry ‘bout it. ..wait, you got a tub? I’m real jealous now. I picked out a movie for us. Dependin’ on yer tastes, you may just wanna line up the alcohol now.” 

“Hn, you think I have not already thought of that? After much consideration, I decided that any movie that was to your liking would require a good deal of alcohol to get through.” Hanzo stepped into the pseudo-kitchen and returned with a bottle to place on the low table near his datapad. “I recall your unsophisticated taste and found something suitable.” His own sake and cup took up residence on the opposite side while he propped the large tablet up between them. “Why am I not surprised a movie of your choosing contains mules in the title?” 

Jesse placed a hand over his heart and fell back against the couch. “Darlin’, I’m _wounded_. Two Mules for Sister Sara is a _classic_. “ Without waiting to be asked, he reached out to tap the pad’s surface to pull the movie up, only to start it once the lights were dimmed sufficiently for viewing. “Unsophisticated… I just like somethin’ with a little more bite’s all.” 

“Of course, no subtlety of flavor at all.” Hanzo replied before starting the movie and sitting back on the couch with his cup. “It’s a Western?” This time he looked amused. “Of course it is.” Hanzo clicked his tongue and tapped the underside of the brim of McCree’s hat. “You should not wear that inside.” He tapped it once more, knocking it back onto the couch. 

“Insultin’ my movies is one thing, but when you insult a man’s hat…” Jesse started only to stop in his tracks. The man beside him was CLEARLY doing his best to not laugh. “What now?” 

“Your… hair…” Hanzo managed before covering his mouth as if to cough. “No, it is fine. We should…” He cleared his throat. “We should watch the movie.” 

“Uh-huh…” Jesse did his best to sound at least passingly insulted, even going so far as to run his fingers through his hair to get rid of the ‘hat hair’ look before crossing his arms in front of him. “Anythin’ else I need t’fix before we proceed?” 

“I will ignore your blanket.” Hanzo informed and refilled his cup as he turned his attention back to the screen. “I understand the need to hold onto it. Genji carried a stuffed dragon that our mother made for him until he was ten.” 

“We’ve been over this, it’s… wait, green silk thing? Looks like it’s been chewed up and spit out?” Jesse asked and waited for the answering nod before laughing. “Darlin’, he STILL has that thing. Bet he puts it under his pillow. You act like you never…” 

“I did not. It was unbecoming of the heir to behave in so childish a manner. Genji would only have to enforce my orders, it was acceptable to indulge him.” Hanzo answered, focusing on the screen as he spoke and making it obvious that nothing more would be said on the subject. 

Jesse mentally kicked himself for the question. Of course Hanzo would never have had a security blanket or toy, and he’d just brought up bad memories with the question. Instead of pushing the matter or apologizing, he picked up his hat and placed it on Hanzo’s head. “Make fun of a man’s hair. Give you hat hair, see how funny you think it is…” 

It took Hanzo several sections to actually react instead of stare at the brim of the hat on his head. He finally reached up to pluck the thing from his head and placed it to his left, out of McCree’s reach. “Ridiculous. I understand the basics of grooming.” 

Jesse smirked and turned back to watch the movie. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said it was one of his favorites. That Hanzo was willing to watch it came as a surprise, but he decided he’d give the man the silence he preferred in order to pay attention. 

It worked, they sat in silence watching the movie, occasionally refilling their drinks. Jesse didn’t break the silence until the credits began to roll. “So… oh.” 

Hanzo was asleep. Not only was he asleep, but his head and tipped so it rested against McCree’s shoulder and his empty cup remained cradled in the palm of his hand. 

“Hate to wake ya.” Jesse whispered before reaching over to rub a hand over the tattooed skin of the archer’s arm. “Hey, we sho… oshit.” The ink emitted its own glow and two familiar shapes twined up the cowboy’s arm. “Uh… I take it that’s a no? Weren’t you two bigger?” 

_”Peace, human, we are not here to harm you. Our young master sleeps, we wish it to remain that way. He is more exhausted than he will let anyone know. It harms him.”_ A soft, feminine voice- it had to be Ame, the sister- informed him. _”Be still, let him rest.”_ She lifted her head to regard the cowboy and then made an audible clicking sound. _”You should join him. The desert chases your heels, we will chase it away.”_

“You sayin’ I sh-should sleep?” Jesse had yet to move his hand away from Hanzo’s arm, afraid that movement might set off the creatures and make them consider him a snack. “He’s not gonna like it.” 

_”This human is not very bright.”_ A deeper, more masculine voice announced. _”Or observant. I will spell out what my sister did not.”_ Arashi’s voice rumbled through his head, making no sound in the room. _”He relaxes with you. Blood does not haunt his dreams. We wish for this to continue so that he may rest. Stay where you are, you already have a blanket. We will see to it that you are not uncomfortable.”_

“Now hold on…” Jesse started to argue until Ame rubbed her cheek against his and then worked her way into the sarape to loosen it an spread it over them. “Looks like I gotta add dragons to the list of ‘can’t say no to’. Never saw that’n comin’.” 

Arashi’s laugh rumbled through the cowboy’s mind again and he settled himself over the laps of both humans. Ame made a bed of the tops of the couch cushions near their heads. _“Sleep, child. We will keep watch. Not even dreams would dare come near now.”_


	10. I Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why, good morning, Jesse.” Genji greeted a little too cheerfully. “Imagine seeing you precisely here. In yesterday’s clothes. Walking away from my brother’s room.” 
> 
> “Now hold on, Genji. Before ya pull out any pointy objects, I can explain and it’s all perfectly innocent. I just… can we not have this conversation in the hallway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope those who were celebrating Thanksgiving had a great one! Or at least were able to escape the event relatively unscathed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to the Genji PoV portion of the fic! I've been wanting to write this bit for a while! I'm not sure I'm happy with the way it turned out, but that's the way it went. We'll be gearing up for mission talk in the next chapter with some travel and mission action after that! 
> 
> Also: OMG I have gotten the most AMAZING comments. I am 100% grateful. You're all so kind.

Jesse wasn’t surprised to wake up alone, a blanket draped over and tucked around him on Hanzo’s couch. He _was_ surprised to find coffee still hot in its insulated cup along with a muffin on the table waiting for him when his eyes finally opened.

Jesse folded the blanket and placed it on the couch, unwilling to enter Hanzo’s sleeping area even if the man wasn’t there. The muffin and coffee he took with him to consume as he searched for Hanzo or Genji. Either would do since his goal was to find out if he’d messed up and, if so, just how much. 

As it happened, Genji was the first person Jesse ran into as he walked from Hanzo’s room and down the hall that would lead him outside. It was just his luck to be busted by the overprotective little brother ninja. 

“Why, good morning, Jesse.” Genji greeted a little too cheerfully. “Imagine seeing you precisely here. In yesterday’s clothes. Walking away from my brother’s room.” 

“Now hold on, Genji. Before ya pull out any pointy objects, I can explain and it’s all perfectly innocent. I just… can we not have this conversation in the hallway?” Not that Jesse thought the ninja would _really_ kill him, not unless he’d done something drastic. They were best friends. The cyborg could STILL be creepy and intimidating despite all of that. 

“Come into my room, cowboy. There aren’t any cameras in there.” Genji replied before keying in the code to open the door and gesturing for McCree to step inside. Once the door closed, the ninja removed his faceplate and sat down. “Jesse, please, please, _please_ tell me you didn’t sleep with my brother?” He held up a hand to forestall any answer. “Because I’m not opposed to you… at all. I don’t want to _think_ about it, because he’s my big brother, but you are a good man. I just do not want... I don’t want anything to happen that will make him leave.” 

“I mean, I can’t say I didn’t.” Jesse answered and then took in a quick breath to go on. “I mean we fell asleep. That’s it. He fell asleep first. Hell, I was gonna wake him up and then leave but them damn dragons of his insisted. He was gone when I woke up. …left me this” He held up the coffee and as yet unconsumed muffin. “And covered me up, so I guess he ain’t _too_ pissed off, but I need to ask him about that myself and...” A dumbfounded look settled on Genji’s face, causing the cowboy to stop mid-ramble. “What?”

“What exactly do you mean, his dragons insisted? Did they appear and hold you down?” Genji asked, apparently having forgotten all about being intimidating. 

“Nah, they had a little more restraint this time. They said he was exhausted, more’n he’d let anyone know and they wanted him to sleep. I guess it makes sense, they’d know right?” Jesse shrugged. “So Ame covered us up in my sarape so I wouldn’t have’ta move and wake him up and I fell asleep. Wasn’t hard. …figured out why yer brother keeps his room so damn cold, though. Man’s a furnace. Knocked me right out.” 

Genji sat quietly, listening to the entirety of the explanation with a shocked expression. “They talked to you. You are certain of this? It wasn’t a dream?” 

“I was wide awake and sober. Weirdest damn thing ever, talked right into my head. Didn’t know they could do that. All yers ever did was steal my hat and hide my boots.” Jesse shrugged before finally taking a bite of his muffin to give himself time to think. “I figured it wasn’t smart t’argue with a dragon.” 

Genji shook his head. “No, usually it isn’t. Then again, usually they do not speak to anyone other than the human they protect.” His tone was quiet, thoughtful. “It is unusual that Hanzo’s dragons would speak to you. No offense, but they would have to find you worthy. Etsuko just likes the taste of your hat.” 

Jesse laughed. “Ow, damn Genji, just kick my ego around a little, won’t ya? And that damn dragon of yers is a menace. Kinda like you. …only cute.” He shook his head. “So, yer not cut me to little pieces? That mean yer gonna let me go find yer brother, try to figure out if he’s pissed off at me or not?” 

Genji chuckled. “It’s my job. You’re my best friend. If I don’t abuse you, who will lead the way for the rest of your friends?” He shook his head as he stood, patting the cowboy’s shoulder. “No. You stay here. It is time I talk to my brother. I will send him to find you after. If he kills you, you know you pissed him off. If you are already dead when he finds you, you will know that you caused him hurt.” 

“Ain’t comfortin’, Genji.” Jesse muttered, taking another bite of his muffin and giving his best glare.

“Oh, it wasn’t meant to be comforting, McCree. You shouldn’t worry! We’re friends. I will at least be quick about it.” Genji’s chuckle was the only indication that he MIGHT be joking. “Don’t be angry with me, Jesse. I have to do this. If I do not, then things will remain this way between the two of you and it will have been my fault. So… just wait until Hanzo comes back from his walk? I need to go apologize to my brother.” 

 

It was mid-morning when Genji finally found his brother sitting at the edge of one of the more inaccessible cliffs on the path that Hanzo favored for his morning runs. “I thought I might find you here.” 

“I thought you might try to find me.” Hanzo replied without looking back. “So, I stayed here to give us privacy.” 

Genji watched his brother for a moment, taking in the tension in the way he sat. The ‘so that if you wish to raise your voice, you may do so freely’ that was left unspoken was perfectly clear. “Hanzo, I’m not here to yell at you. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I talked to Jesse, he said you fell asleep…” 

“His taste in movies is similar to yours. My brain shut down in self-defense.” Hanzo answered, still not looking back. “It apparently had the same effect on him. It is nothing to concern yourself with.”

“Those movies are classics!” Genji insisted as he sat down beside his brother. “Better than those old samurai movies you used to watch… until uncle made you stop. Why did you ever listen to that guy, anyway?”

Hanzo chuckled softly, not bothering to look up from his observation of the forest below. “You even sound alike.” He sighed, shoulders slumping minutely at the question. “Why would you ask such questions now? I had no choice, our father put him in charge of my training. Hachiro was not a man who allowed disobedience to go unpunished. It does not matter, you cannot change the past and that is not why you came looking for me.” 

“It is, in part. You’re right, we cannot change the past, but we don’t have to live tied to it.” Genji shook his head. “… but we will have that conversation a few times before you are willing, won’t we? And we can’t get there until I tell you I’m sorry. I should not have goaded you, I should not have pushed you into a fight.” He reached up to remove his faceplate, turning it in his hands. “Father was gone. I was angry with you because it seemed you did not care. …you didn’t mourn like I did.” 

“I did not care that he was dead… no. That is incorrect. I cared that he was dead. I was furious with him for letting himself be killed.” Hanzo tilted his head just enough to look at Genji from the corner of his eye. “I did not mourn him, Genji. I do not think I will ever find it in me to do so. Does that anger you?” 

“That depends.” Genji answered, watching what he could see of his brother’s expression. “Why?” 

“When you were three, mother insisted on taking us to a festival. You probably do not even remember it, but she wanted you to see the lanterns. I think she also wanted to go.” Hanzo busied himself with readying his pipe as he spoke. “Some men tried to grab her, run off with her, but I stabbed one in the calf with my tantō and they only managed to get you. You were so young, I doubt you even remember.” 

“I remember hearing the story. Father seemed to think you should have been able to take care of them yourself instead of relying on the body guards.” Genji chuckled. “I remember thinking that my big brother must be some kind of hero.” 

Hanzo made a sound that was halfway between grunt and humorless laugh. “One of them was taken alive for questioning. I remember uncle Hachiro leading me into the room and asking what I thought should happen to someone who had dared try to harm my brother.” He lit the pipe and took a long draw, exhaling the smoke in one long breath. “I told him the man should die, so he handed me a wrench and told me to do it.” He shook his head. “I was six years old, the wrench was as long as my arm and far heavier than any of my weapons. Even then, I knew that no one disobeyed Hachiro without consequences. …yet, no matter how hard I swung, the man lived.” 

“Hanzo, I didn’t…” 

Hanzo lifted a hand to silence his sibling. “Father came to check on the progress. He was so angry that uncle had instructed me to kill with such a weapon…” Another long draw from the pipe was taken, though he gave no other signs of anxiety. “When the heir would never wield such a barbaric weapon. He put a gun in my hands and made me shoot him instead. I still hear that shot as I fall asleep. I cannot mourn the man you lost, Genji. If I could do that for you, I would.” 

Gengi tried to speak, but the words he intended came out as a strangled noise. He reached out to grab hold of his brother instead and hugged him until he _could_ speak. “I’m sorry, brother. Threatening you when I knew our uncle’s views… He hated me for the same thing I threatened to use against you. You didn’t know that I wouldn’t. I just wanted you to hurt and my wish was granted too many times over.” 

“You cannot take blame for my actions, Genji, and you cannot change the past. It is ironic that he hated you so much when you were the one most likely to give him nieces and nephews.” Hanzo patted his brother’s arm before briefly returning the hug. “Just… accept that things will go slower for me? Not everyone forges ahead so easily. You were always better at change. I find myself far too old and tired for some of the things you want me to accomplish.” 

“Hanzoooo…” Genji decided let his brother steer him back toward a lighter tone of conversation. Pushing Hanzo too much would have far more negative consequences than he wanted to risk. “Brother, you are not that much older than me. I’m young! You can’t be old!” He placed a hand over his heart and fell back dramatically. 

“You will age far easier than I, little Sparrow. I am sure your youth will last for quite some time.” Hanzo finally looked at his brother and shook his head. “Perhaps I can ask the doctor for a maturity enhancement. It may be our only hope.” 

Genji made a gurgling sound, finding himself unable to keep from laughing as he feigned being shot through the heart. “I need healing…” 

“You are impossible.” Hanzo emptied his pipe and stowed it before standing and reaching a hand out to his brother. “Come, before anyone thinks you are hiding the body.” 

Genji blinked for a moment, parsing his brother’s words before laughing so hard he was unable to move. “No, no. No one would think that. They would think I was digging Jesse’s grave.” He finally managed to take Hanzo’s hand and pull himself to his feet. “One of us needs to go break the news to him that he is not a dead man.” 

“Dead… why would you threaten your friend?” Hanzo looked genuinely confused. 

“Oh Hanzo. I think I had better let McCree tell you that in his own time or he may be the one after _my_ hide.” Genji looked at himself and then amended. “And circuitry.” 

“Little brother, you have never made less sense. I did not think it possible.” Still, Hanzo didn’t appear to want to try to figure it out and began the walk back toward the base instead.


	11. Meddling in the Affairs of Humans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”You should come out of hiding, young master.”_ Ame coaxed Hanzo in her usual soft tones. _”Surely they have noticed and will wonder if they are to blame. Genji has passed by your door every morning and evening for three days.”_
> 
>  _“If you do not enter the tiger’s cave, you will not catch its cub.”_ Arashi growled, sounding like distant thunder as he entered the conversation. _“You fell, young master. Now it is time to get up. Even monkeys fall from trees.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Be silent, brother. You cannot be so forceful…_ ” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Please, both of you.” Hanzo interrupted. “I am not …” He sighed. It would be lying to say that he was not hiding. He had spoken to Genji once more after their talk on the cliff to discuss the mission. Surprisingly, Genji had agreed. “I needed time to myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a quick little chapter tonight! We'll be heading into mission-land soon! I promise! But it's always far too much fun writing the dragons into places.

_”You should come out of hiding, young master.”_ Ame coaxed Hanzo in her usual soft tones. _”Surely they have noticed and will wonder if they are to blame. Genji has passed by your door every morning and evening for three days.”_

 _“If you do not enter the tiger’s cave, you will not catch its cub.”_ Arashi growled, sounding like distant thunder as he entered the conversation. _“You fell, young master. Now it is time to get up. Even monkeys fall from trees.”_

_“Be silent, brother. You cannot be so forceful…_ ” 

“Please, both of you.” Hanzo interrupted. “I am not …” He sighed. It would be lying to say that he was not hiding. He had spoken to Genji once more after their talk on the cliff to discuss the mission. Surprisingly, Genji had agreed. “I needed time to myself.” 

_”There, you see?”_ Ame gave the dragon equivalent of a smirk. _“And now, young master?”_

_“I see that you badgered him so much he finally spoke to you.”_ Arashi grumbled. _“Enough. I grow tired of waiting. If the monkey cannot reach the branch, then the branch must bend to the monkey. Try not to chase your tail while I am gone.”_

“What?!” Hanzo opened his eyes and looked up from where he sat on the floor. Any chance of continuing to meditate now gone. Ame curled about him, laying her head on his shoulder. 

_“Peace, young master. Your friends worry over you. Genji worries, and that nice smelling man with the hat has passed your door as many times as your brother.”_ Ame crooned. _“You are the only one who is fooled into believing the idea that you are better off alone.”_

Hanzo scrubbed a hand over his face and took several steadying breaths. He may have been the first Shimada to host two dragons, and there was no doubt he was aware of the honor it was to be chosen by them. …but there were days he was certain that they were the draconic equivalent of meddling teenagers, no matter how wise they could be at times. “I don not suppose I have a choice in the matter?” 

_“Of course you do! We would never force a decision on you! It is just that, at this time, your choices are limited to agreeing with us or disagreeing and going along with it anyway.”_ Ame leveled her gaze with that of her master. _“It is only because we are right about this, and because you will not let yourself be convinced that you deserve anything that isn’t solitude and loneliness.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------

Jesse’s midmorning routine wasn’t much of a routine, although it usually involved being in his room somewhere between breakfast and lunch. What it didn’t usually involve was dragons, like the one that was now wrapped around his waist with its head on his shoulder apparently looking at the book in the cowboy’s hand. 

“Somethin’ I can help you with….” Jesse looked at the dragon for a moment before continuing. “Arashi? Or did you come in t’insult me a little more?” He put the book aside. “Hanzo’s alright, isn’t he?” 

_“Hmph, I do **not** insult. I make observations. I made observations about you. They weren’t false.” _ The dragon huffed. _“Our young master is isolating himself again in shame after having talked to his brother about this… mission.”_ The dragon spat the word out as if it carried a sour taste. 

“I take it you disagree with his decision to go along with it?” Jesse asked, picking up his mug to finish off his coffee. He may have been ready to jump up and go to Hanzo’s door, but he wasn’t about to let the dragon see that. 

_“It is a stupid decision born of guilt and the naïve conviction that he should use a lifetime of training to some good end.”_ Arashi’s thunder-roll growl was nearly audible in the room. _“But he is stubborn and has made up his mind. Now he sits in silent solitude as if **that** will help him settle into the role. Knowing this, why are you still sitting here? Go on, we both know you know how to open the door.” _

“Alright, alright. M’goin’. Just figured if he wanted to be bothered he’d…” Jesse’s words were stopped by a snap of the dragon’s jaws and he put the mug aside in order to stand and make his way to Hanzo’s room. “If he’s pissed, I’m blamin’ you.” 

_”Fool, he already knows. He has wisely given himself over to our guidance._ Arashi responded, nosing the cowboy’s hand toward the door once they were there. 

“Y’mean you didn’t give him no choice.” Jesse entered the code and stepped inside. “Hanzo? Look, I wouldn’t be botherin’ ya, but I ain’t got practice arguin’ with dragons. Seems a bad idea…” He caught sight of the room’s occupant, currently sitting with a lap full of pleased looking dragon. 

“McCree,” Hanzo greeted before trying to remove the dragon from his lap to stand. “I apologize. Apparently, my dragons disagree with my need for meditation and contemplation prior to our mission. I was going to contact you tomorrow so that we could coordinate your wardrobe, but…” He sighed, gesturing toward both dragons. 

“Y’know, y’can call me Jesse, darlin’. We’ve already slept together.” Jesse teased, winking to reinforce the joke. “What’dya mean, wardrobe? Ain’t I just gonna wear….” 

“No. Absolutely not. We will be going to New York city. You do not have to change your _style_ of dress, but you must have newer versions of it.” Hanzo looked between his dragons and sighed. “We are having this conversation as if my dragons did not just conspire to bring you here. My apologies.” 

“Nah, ain’t a problem.” Jesse assured as he settled on the couch and waited in patient amusement as Arashi settled over his lap. “I s’pose if yer gonna go in as some crime lord, yer minions’ve gotta look th’part, too. What d’ya got in mind?” 

Hanzo urged Ame from his lap and stood to walk into his sleeping area. He returned holding out a box for McCree to take. “I do not mean to deprive you of things that hold meaning for you, but I would feel better if those things weren’t put at risk because of me. It is also true that I would dress the people closest to me well. It would hardly do for it to look like I did not have the means to provide.” 

Ame, for her part, settled on the back of the couch so that she could nose under Jessie’s hat. Her rain-patter laughter drifting from under the thing as its owner struggled to keep it on. 

“I hear ya, pumpkin. Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna take offense. Ain’t the first time I’ve had to change things up for a mission.” He took the box and opened it only to give a low whistle. “Well now ain’t that just the purdiest thing…” He pulled out the hat- a newer and blacker version of his own- as well as the sarape with its mix of greys, blacks, and silvers.

“It is Winter and they have been harsher along the Eastern seaboard. I wanted you to have something worthy of keeping out the chill. My brother and I will have no issue with it, but I will also need to purchase a suit. If you like, we could go together and have yours tailored as well.” Hanzo offered before sitting and trying to urge Ame to return to his lap. “I apologize.” He sighed. “They have decided that they like you and Ame is very affectionate.” 

“Well, now, I’d say there’s worse things than bein’ liked by dragons. I think even Arashi here’s startin’ to warm up t’me.” Jesse glanced down at the dragon on his lap, trying to grapple with the idea that there was a goddam dragon on his lap. “Y’know, it’s not a bad idea. Get both done at once. Could even stop fer lunch’re somethin’ before we head back. S’pose it’ll have to be two trips. Means we could do it twice. Won’t be able to relax again until we get back, after all.” 

_“He will agree, of course.”_ Ame interjected before settling back into Hanzo’s lap. _“He also needs to go out of his room for lunch. Would you be willing to help us see to our young master’s health?”_

Hanzo’s expression shifted from horrified to full on scowl. Clearly unappreciative of the efforts of his dragons. “Have you not interefered enough?” 

_“Clearly not enough, since you are still here in this room. …at least you wisely took our advice and consented to company.”_ Arashi huffed and moved to the cushion between the two men before looking at them meaningfully. 

“Well, I reckon that’s our cue. Care t’walk with me? We probably already missed most of the others, but I figure we can come up with somethin’ between us.” Jesse offered as he stood. “You two happy now?” 

Ame curled up with her brother and considered the humans. _“His answer is yes.”_ She supplied. _“And we are. Thank you, Jesse.”_

Hanzo’s scowl returned, though in a softer version as he looked over at the dragons. “I am beginning to miss the days when you had no choice but to let me have peace and quiet.” 

_“Hmph.”_ Arashi answered. _”As if those days were ever peaceful. Now go eat. I wish to nap.”_

“You heard ‘im.” Jesse said, trying and failing to keep himself from laughing. “C’mon, they ain’t gonna stop until you do.” He stood and reached out a hand to urge Hanzo from the couch and out the door, leaving the dragons to their sleep. 


	12. You Should Have Seen His Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will have to satisfy yourself with the look on that poor tailor’s face when you mentioned ‘dress chaps’.” His hand had stopped at grasping his sake cup, which still rested on the bar as he began to laugh. “I cannot believe you even thought of such a thing. I have never seen an expression move from…” He laughed again. “Confused to… to scandalized so quickly.” 
> 
> Jesse was caught off guard by the laugh and, he had to admit, Hanzo was handsome at any time but when he laughed? “Now hold on, y’mean t’say he thought…” But then he recalled the slide of emotion on the old man’s face and found himself laughing as well. “Aw hell, that ol’ man thought… “ He laughed so hard he forgot Hanzo’s ‘no touch’ boundary and clapped the man on the shoulder. “He thought… Oh damn… Can we go back and tell ‘im we need th’insides of those double soft fer bare skin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I know, but I needed to end it there because I have an avalanche planned for the next chapter.

When Hanzo had mentioned being fitted for suits, Jesse had imagined that the clothes would be the end of it. He had imagined wrong. The man led them through every detail, right down to watches and jewelry. By the time they made their way to the town’s pub, McCree found himself well over the whole shopping experience. 

“I wanna be there when Winston sees th’tab fer this one.” Jesse informed as they settled at the bar. 

“Why should he see it? I am covering this expense. It would be foolish and wasteful to do otherwise.” Hanzo informed while they waited for their drinks. He’d worn a white button up shirt and slacks for their trip in order to not stand out, even going so far as to wear his hair down. McCree didn’t want to break the news that there wasn’t a way for him to NOT stand out. Especially now that the man had his sleeves rolled up to the elbow 

Jesse nearly choked on his beer. “Y’mean…” 

“Do you think I would not take as much from my clan as I could? I have added to it over the years with work.” Hanzo didn’t need to say what that work was, they were both aware of the archer’s skills. “You will have to satisfy yourself with the look on that poor tailor’s face when you mentioned ‘dress chaps’.” His hand had stopped at grasping his sake cup, which still rested on the bar as he began to laugh. “I cannot believe you even thought of such a thing. I have never seen an expression move from…” He laughed again. “Confused to… to scandalized so quickly.” 

Jesse was caught off guard by the laugh and, he had to admit, Hanzo was handsome at any time but when he laughed? “Now hold on, y’mean t’say he thought…” But then he recalled the slide of emotion on the old man’s face and found himself laughing as well. “Aw hell, that ol’ man thought… “ He laughed so hard he forgot Hanzo’s ‘no touch’ boundary and clapped him on the shoulder. “He thought… Oh damn… Can we go back and tell ‘im we need th’insides of those double soft fer bare skin?” 

Hanzo was apparently too busy laughing to register the gesture. “You are ridiculous. I think we have caused that man enough scandal…” But he was clearly imagining doing just that because he leaned his elbow on the bar so that he could rest his forehead against his hand. “He may not recover from this as it is.” 

Jesse took a moment to recover, though he never looked away from the rare sight of Hanzo laughing. _Laughing_. “I’m not sure what’s funnier. His face when I asked or th’fact that he agreed to do it.” It brought on another bout of laughter that wasn’t as long lived as the first. “But, if yer the one payin’ for this, then maybe I owe ya lunch. I know we got the supplies to pick up but… well, bein’ as you don’t like bein’ around people all that much, what’d’ya say I make us somethin’?” 

Hanzo finalli picked up his cup to take a drink before giving the appearance of thinking the offer over. “I do not think that you owe me anything. You are going to be playing the part of my bodyguard, after all. …however, we should eat and if you wish to cook this time then I will cook next. We have to come pick up the suits tomorrow.” It was likely a good thing they’d chosen the village- which had sprung up during Overwatch’s prime to support the organization- than the main town. Special orders were done in twice the time at less than the usual cost. 

“Alright, then it’s a deal. I’ll make us somethin’ today, you get tomorrow. Y’know, you look right nice in them suits. I half thought ya’d dress… you know…” Jesse took another drink of his beer. “More like ya do when yer trainin’.” 

Hanzo looked momentarily confused, but shook his head. “That is how I am most comfortable, but this has nothing to do with comfort. It is about expectation and image. …and things that can be better discussed in more secure surroundings.” He finished his sake and glanced toward the window. “I promise explanations later, I owe you that much.” 

Jesse finished his beer and pushed away from the bar to indicate his readiness to finish their errands. “You do know you don’t owe none of us a damn thing? Doesn’t matter what anyone tells ya. Alla that’s between you and Genji. You let me know if anyone gives ya shit, I’ll set ‘em straight. After all, if they want rid of you, they need to consider bootin’ my ass out too.” 

“Why would you put yourself at odds with people who have known you for so many years? Ridiculous, I was well prepared for worse when I made the decision to join. I do not need to shield myself from the distrust or hostility that is the result of my actions.” Hanzo stood and turned to leave, effectively shutting the door on the conversation. “We should collect the supplies and return. “

Jesse shook his head. “I finally understand what Genji’s up against… you’re damn stubborn. Cut from the same damn cloth.” Still, he knew when to drop a subject, even if he gave a strong impression to the contrary.” 

The rest of their trip was spent in silence. Hanzo helped load the truck while managing to keep himself closed off to any sort of conversation. It wasn’t until they returned to base and had everything unloaded that the man spoke at all. “I will go change and meet you in the kitchen.” He hesitated for a moment before looking back over at the cowboy. “McCree? It is not that I do not appreciate the sentiment, it would just be better to let others spend their venom. You can hardly argue against my deserving it.” Then he was gone. 

Jesse frowned as he watched the archer leave, nearly jumping out of his skin as a hand landed on his shoulder. 

“So, Jesse.” Genji said by way of greeting. “How did the trip go? Also? What did you say to make my brother so tense?” 

“GODAMMIT GENJI!” Jesse put a hand over his heart and heaved a heavy sigh. “I ain’t lyin’. One day yer gonna do that and straight up kill me.” He glanced back at where Hanzo had been and shook his head. “I just told him that he don’t have to put up with people givin’ him shit about things that’re between the two of ya. That I’d set straight anyone who did give him shit.” 

Genji sighed. “That was the wrong thing to say.” The cyborg held up a hand to forestall argument. “You are right, but it was the wrong thing to say to my brother. He believes he deserves anger and accusation from every corner. Why not? He has been giving that to himself for years now.” 

“He tell ya that?” Jesse asked before gesturing for the ninja to walk with him. “C’mon, we can talk while I cook. Promised Hanzo lunch after … wait, did you know he emptied some of yer clan’s accounts? He’s not lettin’ Winston use funds fer anything.” 

“Jesse, he does not have to tell me that. I know my brother. …and it has taken me far too long to realize that he was raised to believe he was the center of blame.” Genji shook his head. “Also to believe he deserves whatever punishment he is given.” The ninja snorted at the information. “I should have known. Killing as many of the elders and loyalists as possible wouldn’t have been enough and Hanzo does nothing in halves. It’s good that he’s willing to do this. Maybe if he does some good with money gained by such cruel means, it will help him a little.” 

“Yeah… I just wish I hadn’t fucked things up. Had him laughin’ before I stuck my boot in my mouth.” Jesse waited until they were in the kitchen and he was leaning against the counter before he allowed himself to let out a long breath. “Purdiest thing when he smiles…” 

Genji made a choking sound and staggered to the counter. “Eugh… I may have to visit Angela.” Once he recovered he feigned a punch at the cowboy’s shoulder. “About time you admitted that you have it bad for my brother. I mean, it’s gross and I never want to hear details- I swear I will end you, cowboy. Do not test me- but you have my blessing. Unless you hurt him. Then you have my condolences and promise to bury you with your boots and hat.” 

Jesse rolled his eyes and began to pull out ingredients. “We kinda skipped on breakfast, so makin’ it for lunch won’t hurt. Just gotta remember that sweets aren’t his thing.” There were a few moments of silence before he glanced over at Genji again. “You know, I get the impression that someone _has_ said somethin’ or given him those looks. You know how much he notices shit. Almost like he’s wired to pick up on it. Might not be a bad thing t’just watch the people he’s in a room with. We can already count Mei and Hana off the list. Lena too, probably. Winston woulda just sent him packin’ if he had any suspicions.” 

“Please, Winston has already had strategy sessions with my brother. We will figure it out, Jesse. You can be sure that my brother will be no help in the matter, though. Pay attention to your eggs. I will start on the fish because there is no WAY you are getting Hanzo to eat bacon.” Genji informed as he started getting his own ingredients out. “Even with all of your charm.” 

“You don’t think? I’ll bet ya I convince him not a week after we get back. I have my ways.” Jesse opened his mouth to say something but, before he could even voice the words, Genji had the knife he’d used on the fish poised at the cowboy’s throat. 

“Say it, McCree. One word about convincing my brother about your meat or pork and I will harm you.” It wasn’t hard to tell that Genji was both amused and horrified, even with his faceplate firmly in place. 

Jesse just laughed. “Alright, y’ain’t gotta get dangerous about it. Was just a damn joke, anyway.” He grunted as the knife was placed nearer his skin. “One I ain’t makin’! Damn…” 

Somehow, between the two of them, lunch started to appear. They just had to wait for the target of said meal to show.


	13. The Doubts of a Villainous Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No! It is the truth. You are here because you believe that there is a difference to be made. You believe in what you are trying to do. I do not believe the world can be saved. Not all of us were born with the potential for good, Genji.” Hanzo finally opened his eyes and gave a pleading look in his brother’s direction. “I am here because that is what you wish. You say there is hope for me, but … what if you are only seeing your own wishes? What if my being here brings more harm than good?”  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd meant for this to be longer, but then I decided I wanted movie time to be its own thing. I'm looking forward to finally getting into mission stuff. I moved from the East coast to the SouthWest and I MISS snow! Now I have cacti and December days in the 70's. 
> 
> Also! This chapter might be seen as a little MercyHate! It's not. She's a grey character for me and that means I like her.  
> Lastly, I now have a Tumblr with absolutely NOTHING but a picture on it. XD http://suziebeefics.tumblr.com/

Hanzo entered his room, stripping off his shirt as soon as the door slid shut. He desperately wanted to shower and perhaps curl up on the couch to read, but he’d promised to return for lunch. 

“Agen Shimada, Doctor Ziegler has requested you come in for your scan. She seemed most agitated and assures that it will only take a few minutes.” Athena announced. 

Hanzo sighed and closed his eyes. He’d been avoiding the doctor even after being told to report for his pre-mission scan. “Please tell the doctor that I will report in a few minutes.” He finally replied. “Athena, could you inform Agent McCree that I will be later than expected?” 

“Of course, Agent Shimada. On both counts.” Athena replied and then fell silent. 

“Five minutes.” Hanzo told himself. Five minutes and then he could be away from the woman and her accusing stare. Five minutes of what he hoped would be nothing but yes or no questions along with the scan. 

Not that Hanzo expected to be let off so easily. So, he moved from his previous selection of sweats to a black hakama and gi, the latter with its familiar stormcloud and lightning pattern. It helped sometimes to look the part others saw you in, he reminded himself as he pulled his hair up and tied it off with black silk. Looking like the villain in front of one who saw you as a villain could become its own armor. Choosing tabi socks and zori instead of his boots was his only concession to comfort. He only hoped he didn’t look as tired as he felt.

Once he was dressed, Hanzo made his way into the medical wing, taking time to have Athena warn the doctor of his approach. 

“Well, it’s about time. You’re the only one who hasn’t been in for their baseline. Even McCree has been in, and he avoids check-ups like they’re plagues!” Angela fussed as she ushered Hanzo into the exam room and gestured toward the bed. “No need to remove anything more than your shoes.” 

Hanzo nodded, complying without question before waiting for the scanner to click into place above him. He maintained his silence, hoping that would serve as a signal for the lack of need for conversation. 

“I’m seeing several chemical indicators of pain, why haven’t you reported to me before this?” Angela tapped at the screen in front of her, making notes as the scan progressed, then cursing under her breath. “I cannot treat you if you don’t report the problem. I’m not a miracle worker. …not all the time.” 

“I did not wish to trouble you over something that can be ignored or managed.” Hanzo replied, keeping his eyes trained above him and his voice level. 

There was silence at first that was finally interrupted by the sound of a tablet being put down with a great deal of effort toward NOT breaking it. “Alright, you listen to me. If you think this stoic, penitent act is going to work on me, you are mistaken.” Angela pushed a button on the scanner as it finished and waited for it to retract into the wall. “I am going to give you something to manage pain without adversely impacting your performance and you are _going_ to take it.” 

“It is not necessary. I have trained to…” 

“Oh, believe me, I know what you trained to do. I’m not sure _why_ you were allowed to remain but, until **someone** comes to their senses, I am in charge of your care.” Angela held the bottle out again. “They are nanites. They’ll shut down after twelve hours and be swept out of your system. Take one…” 

Whatever the doctor was going to say was lost to Hanzo as he stood and strode from the room. Once free of the medical wing, he broke into a run that had no real pre-planned direction. He needed air. He needed to be away from these people and their expectations and assumptions. 

The run ended in an easy climb that led him to one of the intersections of rock and construction and Hanzo tucked himself into the curve of a rocky overhang to keep himself out of plain sight. Once he was convinced few would be able to spot him, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, vaguely aware of the presence of his dragons surrounding him. 

_”We are here, young master.”_ Ame’s voice crooned as she did her best to sooth. 

_“She should have held her tongue, we are not here for her.”_ Arashi rumbled, tightening his grip on his human as if that could protect him from what had already transpired. 

“She is right.” Hanzo corrected, suddenly wishing he’d thought to attach his gourd to his belt. “I do not belong here.” 

_“Do not be foolish. They need you and Genji wants you here. This is where you need to be. Do not make us worry about you more, young master.”_ Ame’s voice hadn’t sounded so mournful in years. _“It is painful to watch you look for someone who can take your life. We do not wish to witness it again.”_  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genji waited beside McCree while the fish cooked, looking more worried as the minutes passed. “It does not take my brother this long to change.” He said in a worried tone. “And even if he had changed his mind, he would keep his word.” 

Jesse shrugged, pulling the com from his pocket and tapping it to bring it out of stand-by. “Athena? Can y’give me agent Shimada’s location?” He glanced over at Genji. “And I do mean the other one.” 

“Agent Shimada’s location is unknown. Last known location was the medical wing, exam room Along with Dr. Ziegler. Afterwards, his com unit was disabled. Would you like me to dispatch a drone to search?” The AI answered. 

“No, Athena. That will not be necessary. Has the doctor moved from her last known location?” Genji asked as he stowed the food in the oven and keyed in a warming setting. 

Jesse rubbed a hand over his eyes and groaned. Of course, he’d seen the looks Angela had given Hanzo. He’d just expected the woman to hold her tongue. “You wanna go lookin’ for yer brother while I go talk to Ang or the other way around?” 

“I think it would be best for you to talk to her. I will need time to control my temper.” Genji answered in a voice that gave away the anger that had to have been written on his face. 

Alright, I’ll…” Jesse sighed, wishing he’d just kept Hanzo out for the rest of the day. “I’ll see ya in a bit, I reckon.” 

The two parted ways in the dining hall and Jesse gritted his teeth all the way to medical. He pushed the door open and glanced around. “Ang! I know yer in here, you and me need t’have a talk.” 

“Jesse, I’m afraid I’m busy, there’s…” Angela stopped speaking as she glanced up. “Alright, what is it?” 

Jesse shut the door and turned the lock, glowering at the doctor for a few seconds before speaking. “What’d you say to Hanzo? He turned his com off after he left and even Athena don’t know where he went.” 

Angela let out a long breath and let her shoulders slump. “Jesse, I didn’t mean to! I just… he made me so angry with that stoic act. As if any of us should trust him after what he’s done-“ 

“Now wait just a damn minute. You wanna talk about what anyone’s done? Is it because you know Genji? You don’t know the people I killed, but I can guarantee there were some that were a lot more innocent than Genji Shimada. If we’re gonna start thinnin’ out the ranks based on that sorta shit, then I’m gonna have to walk, too. You an’ me can see each-other off. Ain’t that right, doc?” Jesse had to fight to keep his voice at conversational levels but he couldn’t keep the seething anger out of his tone. “I ain’t askin’ ya t’become best friends, Ang. Just give the man a chance.”

“You’re right, Jesse. I just… It’s difficult. Genji was so young and here is his brother, whole and unharmed. I won’t let it happen again.” Angela held out a bottle. “I explained these to him. You seem to be on friendly terms, perhaps you can convince him?” 

Jesse took the bottle and pocketed it. “Alright. Just… think about what I said. Ain’t none of us that innocent. ‘Cept maybe Mei.” With that, he turned to leave, hoping he’d be able to locate the brothers. 

\------------------------------------------------  
Genji didn’t have trouble finding his brother. It wasn’t a particularly difficult climb and he’d had his dragon to lead the way. “Hanzo?” 

Hanzo didn’t open his eyes at the sound of his name, but the way his dragons curled about him was enough to give away his state. There were other markers- his hands were clenched into tight fists and he was apparently doing his best to maintain steady breaths. 

Genji cursed under his breath and moved to sit directly in front of his sibling. “Hanzo… Brother. Please, open your eyes. It’s me…” Etsuko emerged in a green glow, wasting no time in adding herself to the coil of dragons. 

Hanzo shook his head. “I cannot do this. Your doctor is right, I do not deserve to be here.” 

“Anija…” 

“No! It is the truth. You are here because you believe that there is a difference to be made. You believe in what you are trying to do. I do not believe the world can be saved. Not all of us were born with the potential for good, Genji.” Hanzo finally opened his eyes and gave a pleading look in his brother’s direction. “I am here because that is what you wish. You say there is hope for me, but … what if you are only seeing your own wishes? What if my being here brings more harm than good?” 

Genji removed his faceplate and set it aside before reaching out to take hold of one of his brother’s clenched fists. He spent a few seconds working the fingers open before placing the hand between his palms. “Listen to me. Perhaps you are right. Perhaps we are not all born with that potential, but **you** _were_. Do you remember after mother died? How father’s mistress tried to move into her rooms and take over my care? I stood there beside her with her holding onto my wrist so I couldn’t escape. You pulled out your sword and told her that if she did not let go, there would be another burial that day, do you remember? You looked so fierce, I thought you would cut her down right there. Then you took hold of my hand and put me behind you and stood there until she backed down. When you told the servants to take my things to your room, not a single person questioned you. That never would have happened if you had no good in you.” 

“And yet, look at you. If it had not been for outside intervention, you would have died. I am responsible for this.” Hanzo opened his mouth to finish, only to be cut off by a green nose butting against the side of his head. 

“Etsuko is right, brother. You need to listen to me. What happened had many factors that neither of us was in control of. We are here now, we are in control of what happens to us and between us from now on. You say you are here because of me, so believe me when I tell that if you didn’t have the potential for good, you wouldn’t have come. You belong here.” Genji replaced his faceplate then stood and reached out a hand. “Go on, let him up.” He chastised the dragons before grinning at his brother. “Come on. Jesse and I made you lunch and I know he is worried about you. So, you should eat and then get ready for our departure. We will be leaving tomorrow night.” 

“One day I will find a way to tell you no that you actually accept.” Hanzo grumbled before accepting the hand up. “But, you are right. I did make promises…” 

Genji laughed. “Hah, I already accept every time you tell me no, I just don’t take it for an answer. I’m your little brother, it’s my job!” 

“I am glad you are still here to perform it.” Hanzo said as he followed his sibling back to lower ground. The rest of their walk was silence that gave him time to recover before facing anyone else. 

“You go ahead, brother. I am going to discuss some things with my master, but I am here if you need me. If anyone- _anyone_ \- questions your being here again, stand up to them. You do not deserve such treatment, even if you do not believe that yourself. You need to let me be the judge of that until you are able to see your own worth.” Genji patted a hand against his brother’s shoulder. “Go reassure Jesse that you haven’t evaporated from the base.” 

“What…” But Genji was gone, leaving Hanzo frowning in confusion before heading back inside and toward the kitchen. He half expected the room to be empty when he pushed the door open. 

“Bout time.” Jesse greeted as if Hanzo had only taken a few extra minutes to arrive. “I put the plates in the oven, should be warm enough. Made us breakfast, but Genji said you weren’t the bacon type so… fish.” 

“Genji is right.” Hanzo confirmed and took the tray set with his plate and tea when it was handed to him. “You made tea?” 

“Yeah. Figured you’d want some. Coffee don’t seem your thing.” Jesse’s own cup was placed on his own tray before he nodded toward the dining area. “C’mon. I figure we can eat and, if y’want, watch another movie. We really need to clean up one of th’other rec rooms so there’s somewhere to go on video game nights.” 

Hanzo followed, placing his tray down before considering the offer. “Another Western? Are you and my brother plotting to get me to sleep more, cowboy?” 

Jesse laughed. “Nah, figure you can pick this time. Startin’ earlier’ll give us both time to start packin’ for the trip. What d’ya say?” 

Hanzo shook his head, but could find no argument against the offer. It would likely help ease Genji’s mind that he wasn’t spending the time alone. “Alright. Once we have cleaned up, I have a movie in mind. You might like it, it is the Japanese equivalent of one of your Westerns."


	14. It Happens to the Beset of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Movies. Both times. If I didn’t know you were tired, I’d take offense.” Jesse teased. Absently, he tried one of the dumplings and then took in a whistling breath. "Y'didn't say they'd be hot, too!.” He took a long drink, trying to chase the heat away. 
> 
> “Do you have a cat’s tongue, cowboy? Hn… I would not have guessed it.” Hanzo did, indeed, look smug as he picked up his sake cup and drank, then reached up to dim the lights and finally settled his back against the cushions instead of the couch’s arm. 
> 
> “A …what now?” Jesse glanced over to take in Hanzo’s profile. 
> 
> Hanzo smirked. “A cat’s tongue. Too sensitive for hot foods.” He explained. “It is alright to admit, there is no weakness in not being able to handle heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is down to business! I was going to start the whole departure bit in this one but it didn't happen. I've been busy baking and shopping and trying to clean for the holidays that I didn't feel I had the brain power to make it turn out the way I want. It's now the weekend, though! And as soon as I hit post on this, I'm going to get to work on the next with breaks for wrapping gifts.
> 
> Cat's tongue – 猫舌 – nekojita=Someone unable to eat hot (temperature) foods.

McCree looked at the movie selection as he settled onto the couch with his drink. “You _do_ know my Japanese is kinda limited? I mean, I picked some up between travel and yer brother, but…” 

“McCree, I did not expect that you would not need subtitles. …also, given my track record, I will not hold it against you if you fall asleep. There is a distinct lack of gun use in this movie.” Hanzo informed as he placed two bowls on the table, each with their own contents. “I am sorry, I do not know what you would want with your drink. I assumed spicy. If the dumplings burn your tongue, there is extra ice.” 

“Hey, I’ll have you know… dammit, yer teasin’ me.” Jesse only belatedly saw the faintest hint of a smile on the archer’s face. “For a guy who says he don’t like sweet, ya got a lot of fruit in that bowl. The name’s Jesse, by the way. Told ya you could use m’name.” He pointed out before rolling his shoulders to try to get comfortable. 

“Sweet, not so sugar filled I will die.” Hanzo corrected and then frowned. “You have been doing that since you got here.” His brow furrowed in thought and then he reached out a hand to tap McCree’s prosthetic. “It is the weight, yes? Also the connections, judging by the way you wince when you roll your shoulders. Tell me, do you trust me enough to remove it so that I may have a look? Do not feel pressured to say yes. You have no reason at all to trust me to do so. However, I have medical grade contact cleaner.” 

Jesse looked from his arm to the man standing in front of him and then shrugged. “I mean, what’re expectin’ I think you’ll do? Take it off an’ beat me with it? Or are ya just lookin’ for me t’give ya a hand?” He chuckled. “Sure, Hanzo. I trust ya and y’ain’t wrong. I just didn’t want to bother anyone with it since it’s workin’ fine.” 

Hanzo clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Of course.” The underlying ‘because you are stubborn’ was obvious. He exited the seating area only to return carrying a small bag. “Your jokes are terrible.” But he still ventured a brief grin and settled on the couch with his back to the arm and his legs crossed in front of him. Once he had the arm in his hands he frowned again. “You have been cleaning this with what? A damp cloth?” 

“And a little oil, why?” Jesse asked, rolling his shoulders again and heaving a sigh at the blessed lack of weight. “Never gave me trouble before.” 

“Likely because you had engineers and medical staff to take up the slack. You were on your own for a very long time, were you not?” Hanzo pulled a cloth, a bottle of oily liquid, and an aerosol can from his bag, pouring a small amount of the liquid onto the cloth and beginning to clean. “You are lucky you have not had infection or other damage.” 

“I reckon yer right. Didn’t think of it that way.” Jesse admitted as he watched the man beside him work. “’Preciate you doin’ that. It’s kinda difficult to do it on my own.” 

“Hn… This is better than I expected. There is no corrosion but this…” Hanzo shook his head and reached into the bag for a small box before working to replace a wire. “Wear damage. Why do you sleep with this on? It is hardly as if someone here is going to sneak up on you in your sleep.” 

“Same reason you ain’t done anythin’ to make it look like someone lives here? Old habits.” Jesse replied as he watched Hanzo, who was completely absorbed in his task. 

“Old habits and an unwillingness to form attachments to a place or things.” Hanzo agreed as he put the rag and tools aside and applied the spray. “Will you allow me to take a look at the neuroplate? I assume that it is in the same condition.” When McCree nodded and held his arm up so that the plate could be viewed, the archer placed his foot on the cushion and pulled down so that the upper arm rested against his knee. “This may be uncomfortable. However, once I begin the process must be completed.” He warned. 

“You sayin’ yer about t’hurt me, darlin’?” Jesse grinned, the expression broadening as he noticed a hint of pink over Hanzo’s cheeks. “Nah, it’ll be alright. Like I said, it’s hard t’do myself.” 

Hanzo narrowed his eyes to focus on his task. His movements were quick to avoid causing any lingering pain and soon he was tapping McCree’s arm where his shirt sleeve was rolled up. “Roll it up further. Please.” When his request was met with hesitation he looked up, frowning again. “It is not as if you are going to shock me, Jesse. There is little that is unsightly about having lived.” 

“You sure?” Jesse hesitated a moment more before a look that mixed irritation with a non-verbal ‘I am not repeating myself’ was leveled at him. “Alright, alright. Rest of it’s ok, though. Muscle’s a little sore. Yer right about me not takin’ it off…” 

“Hn, of course I am.” Hanzo replied as if to brush off any further discussion of the matter. Instead, he coated his fingers with oil from another bottle and began to rub into the knotted muscles as if their state offended him. “It is foolish to live in such discomfort given your usual position in battle. You rely on being able to move quickly, to roll across the ground before your enemy can take aim.” 

Jesse hissed as his muscles at first protested, and then gave way under the pressure of Hanzo’s fingers. “Should be sayin’ somethin’ about a pot and kettle here.” His free hand reached into his pocket to pull out the pill bottle and he held it up. “Look familiar? Ow! Damn… alright, that’s good…” 

“Hn. I see you have spoken with the doctor.” Hanzo replied without offering further information. “However, this situation is something that I do not have to deal with.” He clicked his tongue again. “Inflammation. You will have to keep this off overnight. You should not be sleeping with it on unless you are in a less than secure situation, anyway.” He pulled out another bottle and coated his fingers with an ointment that smelled vaguely floral. “This will help. If it pains you again, I will aid you. Unless you would rather speak with the doctor. I am sure she would have choice words for you.” 

“Yeah, I talked to her. She didn’t tell me what these’re for, though. Just asked me to try t’get ya to use ‘em. Somethin’ goin’ on that I’m gonna need to know about while we’re in the field?” Jesse did his best to keep the concern from his voice as he asked. 

“Old wounds. Breaks, scars… reminders of my childhood and my battle with my brother. It is less than nothing. Certainly less than he must deal with every day.” Hanzo answered as if that should allow him to brush the subject off. There was a long stretch of silence and the archer must have gotten the idea that it wasn’t the end of it because he let out a long sigh. “Nanites were used to heal any bones that were broken while training. As with any accelerated means of healing, it has a price. The rest… you can hardly have expected me to have come out of a confrontation with my brother unscathed.”

“How many breaks’re we talkin’ about?” Jesse asked as if that were all part of the information he’d need in the field. “Like an arm an’ leg or…?” 

Hanzo huffed a humorless laugh. “My right arm in three places, both legs, my left wrist, both ankles, both collar bones, ribs. Damage to the muscles in my calves, left thigh, various abdominal wounds.” Hanzo answered evenly as he finished applying the salve and touched the roll of McCree’s sleeve. “Keep it up. The air will help it work and warm the tissue beneath.” 

Jesse listened to the list, his jaw dropping at the amount of injuries listed as if they were groceries to be purchased. “All that from before you left yer clan or…” 

“Only one wound is from after. Gunshot.” Hanzo tapped his right shoulder. “Do not think that being heir meant that my training was easy. I had expectations to live up to.” 

“What the hell were they doin’? Beatin’ you with a fuckin’ hammer?” Jesse asked as he sat back again, flexing his shoulder and relishing the lack of discomfort. “Look, I get that she said shit to ya… but Angela is a good doctor and she wanted you to have these.” He informed, placing the pills on the table. “We need you as focused as you can get. So… consider it, alright?” 

Hanzo looked at the bottle as if it were filled with live scorpions. “I will consider it.” He finally agreed before bringing their movie up. “Seven Samurai. I think you will enjoy it. Or fall asleep. I will take no offense, since I fell asleep during your movie.” 

“Movies. Both times. If I didn’t know you were tired, I’d take offense.” Jesse teased. Absently, he tried one of the dumplings and then took in a whistling breath. "Y'didn't say they'd be hot, too!.” He took a long drink, trying to chase the heat away. 

“Do you have a cat’s tongue, cowboy? Hn… I would not have guessed it.” Hanzo did, indeed, look smug as he picked up his sake cup and drank, then reached up to dim the lights and finally settled his back against the cushions instead of the couch’s arm. 

“A …what now?” Jesse glanced over to take in Hanzo’s profile. 

Hanzo smirked. “A cat’s tongue. Too sensitive for hot foods.” He explained. “It is alright to admit, there is no weakness in not being able to handle heat.” 

“Now you wait just a minute. This tongue can handle heat, darlin’.” Jesse informed, winking and flashing a broad grin. “Just wasn’t expectin’ it from you s’all.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, blushing despite the expression. “It is no wonder you get along so well with my brother. However, if you are comfortable, I will not share my fruit.” 

Jesse laughed. “Alright, you win. Ain’t so hot that I don’t like it, though. Goes real good with the whiskey.” Deciding not to press his luck, he turned back to the movie. He had to watch to keep up with the subtitles, after all. “Still might steal some of your fruit.” 

Hanzo made a sound that was halfway between snort and laugh, as if he’d been expecting that reply and found it amusing. He turned his attention to the movie after putting all the items he had used away and setting the bag on the table. 

There were places where Hanzo had to explain things, points where the translations were inadequate. Given the early hour, there was less alcohol consumed and, this time, it was Jesse who was asleep by the credits. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo was aware of the moment Jesse fell asleep. The cowboy announced the moment with soft snores and, with the help of Ame and Arashi, he managed to get his movie companion prone on the couch with a blanket over him to keep him warm. 

Once it was clear that the sleeper wouldn’t awaken, Hanzo went to his sleeping area and began the process of packing. His suits would have their own garment bags, but the rest could be readied ahead of time. 

There weren’t many things that Hanzo had brought with him, but there were a few small items. The earrings that Genji had bought him for his 16th birthday in hopes that his big brother would finally pierce his ears, and two rings that had been tokens from allied families to commemorate his first official kill for the clan. All went into his luggage as an afterthought. 

Hanzo had been in the midst of folding clothing he’d need when he heard a shout from the living area and he dropped what he was doing to go check the source of the noise. 

_”He dreams, young master. Yet he will not wake up!”_ Ame announced in distressed tones that were merely backed up by a rolling rumble from her brother. 

“Jesse, it is a dream.” He reassured as he sat on the couch and reached to place a hand on the cowboy’s shoulder. “We are here, you are not alone. Wake up.”  
Ame crawled up so that the length of her body rested against the cowboy’s side with her head on his shoulder making audible crooning noises the whole time. 

Arashi, on the other hand, was stock-still along the couch’s back, his lips pulled back to bare his teeth. His snarl was a roll of thunder that vibrated the furniture and rattled the cups left on the table. _“Impudent, it will not let go.”_

Hanzo made a note to ask after Arashi’s comment later before turning his attention back to McCree as he shook the man’s shoulder again. “Wake up. You are safe here. Open your eyes and leave your dreams where they belong.” 

Jesse made a sound of protest and tried to push himself up to get away before his eyes finally opened. “Hanzo?” He took a moment to take stock of his surroundings-including the now more relaxed dragons- and then shook his head. “Sorry ‘bout that. Bad dream…” 

“What was it you said? ‘It happens to the best of us’?” Once Hanzo received confirmation he nodded. “Just so.” He reached out to retrieve the glass of water he’d left on the table and handed it over. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have let you sleep, but you were so relaxed I did not want to wake you. So I asked Ame and Arashi to watch over you while I packed. I apologize…” 

“You did that? Aw, c’mon, it ain’t like you did anythin’ wrong. I ain’t had a nap or night’s sleep that wasn’t interrupted by nightmares in a lotta years. You wouldn’t’ve known that.” Jesse grinned. “’Sides, ain’t many can say they’ve been watched over by dragons.” 

“Hn…” Hanzo nodded once, at least willing to call the matter closed. “You will want to re-attach the prosthetic, but I want to have another look to make sure the inflammation has gone down.” He waited until he was given access to inspect the plate and the tissue surrounding it, taking a moment for a brief repeat of the massage. “You are lucky. I do not have to send you to the doctor to be chastised. She seems the type to be very good at it.” He gave a hint of a grin before picking the metal arm up and clipping it into place. 

Jesse hissed at the re-connection, but then looked briefly confused. “Huh. Didn’t hurt.” He mused, flexing the mechanical fingers in order to test this lack of pain. “Thank ya, darlin’.” But then he glanced at the clock and winced. “Ah hell, I best go get my packin’ done. You comin’ to join th’rest of us for dinner? We got some folks comin’ in tonight you ain’t met yet.” 

The idea of yet more strangers nearly sapped Hanzo’s remaining energy away but he nodded. “I will. I have been chastised enough for my lack socializing. …it has occurred to me that not only will I do anything for my brother, I will also do anything to not be lectured by him.” He shook his head and gave a hint of a laugh. “Irony now plagues my life. Go and pack. I will finish here and see you later.” 

Jesse pushed himself off the couch, giving both dragons a brief scratch to the head before finding his boots and heading out. “Thanks again, Hanzo. Mean it. Arm feels a helluva lot better now.” He gave a final wave before the door slid shut. 

“Ame I can understand but now you are suffering the touch of other humans, Arashi?” Hanzo shook his head. “How dignified.” 

“ _He is a child. There is no loss of dignity in suffering the affections of a child.”_ Arashi grumbled before settling his head down again. “ _Have you no packing to do?”_

Hanzo couldn’t keep himself from chuckling and the sound became a full blown laugh as he went back to pack. The dignity of dragons, indeed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse made his way back to his room, sending a message to Genji to meet him there as he walked. By the time he was in his room and starting on his suitcase, the ninja was there. 

Genji didn’t bother with asking for access. Instead, he walked right in and sat on the cowboy’s bed. “So. Jesse. Another movie date with my brother?”  
Jesse laughed. “Dammit, Genji. We just watched a movie. …Hell, I don’t even know if he likes men. You ever even ask ‘im? For all you know, he could be more interested in Mei… Now why the hell’re you laughin’?” 

Genji couldn’t answer. His arms were wrapped over his midsection and he was bowed over with laughter so much he fell onto his side. “Oh Jesse… no. No, no, no.” He had to remove his faceplate to wipe away tears, yet he still laughed. “My brother has absolutely no interest in women. In fact, the last time the elders tried to arrange a match for him, she left in a fit because she tried to win Hanzo’s favor by flirting with him so much it was obvious to everyone. Hanzo ignored her efforts so well you’d think he didn’t notice.” 

“You can’t expect me t’believe…” 

“No!” Genji held up a hand. “I swear to you, Jesse. He treated her visit as nothing but a social call. The elders were _furious_.” He started laughing again. “The looks on their faces were _glorioius_.” But then he sighed, finally sobering. “I used to think that it was my brother’s finest performance, until I realized that the reason I didn’t see him for days after wasn’t because he was rebelling in his own way.” He shook his head. “Look, the point is that I KNOW my brother’s interest isn’t in women because I am the reason his lover was killed.” 

“This a story I should be hearin’, Genji?” Jesse asked as he folded a few more items and put them into his suitcase. 

“Yes, because it is important. Hanzo _likes_ you, Jesse. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t let you get close. The trouble is that friendship is all he’ll let himself have and he’s probably questioning if he deserves that.” Genji stretched out on the bed, toying with the faceplate in his hands. “And, because of my actions, even if he does decide that he can let anything happen, he is probably sure he’s bound to lose it all in the end. All I have in my defense is that I didn’t know until it was too late. I thought he was trying to get close to Hanzo so that he could kill him.” 

“Yer brother know this, then? You told him about it?” Jesse was at least able to distance himself from the situation. It happened in a time before he was in any way involved. 

Genji nodded. “He knows. I explained it to him not long after and he forgave me. The man had been his bodyguard and… he wasn’t after my brother’s life. Hanzo told me that it was the favor of the heir he really wanted.” He punched the mattress in frustration. “He was so used to everyone wanting something from him that he just accepted it. He said that being aware of it merely meant that there would be no surprises.” But then the ninja grinned. “But that was before. Things are different now. _You_ just have to convince him that ‘scruffy and hard to understand’ are what he’s after.” 

“Now you wait just a damn minute, I ain’t _that_ scruffy.” Jesse tossed an old shirt in Genji’s direction. “Also, yer brother has to help me with that. He already agreed.” 

Genji laughed as the shirt landed on his face, then gave his friend a wide-eyed look. “He _did_?!” He swore under his breath in Japanese. “Wow, cowboy. Congratulations, you managed to charm my brother. I’m not sure how you pulled it off. I thought it would take months for the two of you to get along.” He jumped up and punched McCree in the shoulder. “I have to go have a talk with him. I’ll let you know how it goes!” 

“Genji, don’t you-!” Jesse let out a sound of annoyance. “…fuckin’ ninja..” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A-ni-ja~” Genji called into his brother’s room before stepping in. He’d probably feel guilty about not requesting entrance if he weren’t in such a good mood. With the living area empty, he made straight for the more private sleeping area and flopped down on the bed. “Yo.” 

“I recall several hours of lessons in etiquette and manners during our childhood. I’m sure you showed up for at least a few of those.” Hanzo informed without malice. 

“C’mon, showing up and paying attention are two different things. Besides, we’re brothers and the only person that would make it awkward for me to just walk in is in his own room packing.” Genji sat his faceplate on the bed and grinned. 

“I am not sure who or what you are talking about. You wanted me to be more social and we are close in age. If it makes a difference, I have offered Hana lessons in hand to hand.” Hanzo looked up briefly to see his brother’s expression and then rolled his eyes before going back to his task. 

“Alright, alright. You don’t have to say anything and if I’m wrong then we can come up with a suitable task of shame, but if I’m not…” Genji waited until his brother’s attention was on him again. “Then just know that I approve completely. I would trust Jesse with you. He is a good man. Also, he knows that I would kill him if he hurt you.” He stood from the bed in one smooth movement. “Come on, anija, you can finish later. There are some people I want you to meet. You’re going to _love_ them.” Either that, or he was going to enjoy the stunned look on Hanzo’s face as he tried to parse encountering Reinhardt. 


	15. Knights, Engineers, and Ribbits: We're All Flying Tomorrow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you are Genji’s brother! Welcome, my friend!” Reinhardt’s voice was as loud as his body was large and his laugh echoed within the dining hall.
> 
> “Don’t break the boy’s shoulder before he has a chance to show me those arrows.” Torbjorn warned as he settled in a seat with a cup of coffee that was almost as big as his own forearm. “And don’t make it awkward, Wilhelm. Ya don’t even know if the boys are getting along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that holiday rush, eh? O_O  
> There's a LOT going on with the kiddos' school this week, but hopefully I'll get some writing in. 
> 
> Also! I have a tumblr thing. It is sadly barren as of yet and I'll only be posting the links to fics here BUT! If you have a request for something in this fic or would like to see something written once this monster is done, let me know! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/suziebeefics  
> Want to listen to my playlist for writing this? https://tinyurl.com/ych4zaoz

Hanzo had expected introductions and perhaps short conversation before being left to his own devices. Unfortunately, neither his brother nor the returning agents were on the same page. Thus, he found himself being clapped on the shoulder by a hand that was easily as big, if not bigger, than his face. 

“So you are Genji’s brother! Welcome, my friend!” Reinhardt’s voice was as loud as his body was large and his laugh echoed within the dining hall.

“Don’t break the boy’s shoulder before he has a chance to show me those arrows.” Torbjorn warned as he settled in a seat with a cup of coffee that was almost as big as his own forearm. “And don’t make it awkward, Wilhelm. Ya don’t even know if the boys are getting along.”

“What?! It’s always good when family can be together!” Reinhardt proclaimed and would have said more if it weren’t for the interruption of laughter coming from behind him. “I’m sure you two are old enough to play nice, eh?!” He laughed again.

“Man, you should see the look on your face right now.” A young man wearing headphones and what had to have been leg supports built into his skates pointed out before holding out his hand and giving broad grin. “Name’s Lucio Correia dos Santos, but you can call me Lucio.” He took in Hanzo’s expression and then laughed. “Easier to wear than carry.” 

Hanzo shook himself out of his daze. “Shimada Hanzo.” He returned, shaking the young man’s hand and desperately wishing he were outside on one of the rooftops. 

Lucio laughed. “You still got the look! I get it, Rein’s a larger than life man, right? So, you like Shimada-san or just Hanzo? I figured the last name would get me looks from both of you, but hey! The attention of two ninjas at once! How cool is that?” 

“Ah…” Hanzo glanced over to see that his brother was already busy and nowhere near close enough for a rescue and silently vowed to take some sort of revenge later. “Hanzo is fine.” 

“Gotchya! Look, I’m not gonna lie, I am _draggin’_ , but we should definitely catch up and get to know each-other after your mission. When, you know-“ Lucio indicated the loud group they were in. “-we can hear ourselves think. Don’t let these two keep you from eating or getting to bed on time! Gotta look after that health!” 

“The boy is right! You should eat! Otherwise you stay small forever!” Reinhardt clapped Hanzo on the back again and laughed. “Go! Eat! We can get together tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll be in Torbjorn’s workshop tomorrow morning! Make sure he lets you eat first, eh?” 

Nodded, and would have said something if the two men hadn’t started bickering between themselves and he took the opportunity to make a break for the kitchen. Fortunately, dinner involved a soup that he could put into a bowl and then have outside. Unfortunately, he wasn’t going to be able to eat alone. 

“Hey there, luv! Thought I’d catch you out here! Winston told me you know how to fly!” Lena announced as she plopped herself down beside him. “So I thought I’d see if you’d like to help handle the old girl during take off and landing. …well, and any rough weather we might get. I can do it myself, of course, but it’s always nice to have company.” 

Hanzo closed his eyes and took several deep breaths in and out before looking at the woman beside him. “I would be happy to help, of course.” He answered. “Though I am unsure why you would want my company.” 

“Well, I’ll tell you the truth. When Jesse told me who you were, I was a little shocked.” Lena sighed. “But he said Genji wanted you here and… wow, have you made an impression on our cowboy. So I figured that anyone Jesse’d take up for like that had to be worth getting’ to know!” She turned a bright, cheerful grin at Hanzo. “Besiiiiides, I reckon we’d have ourselves a little cotch, get to know each-other, _and_ I’ll have time to go into details of what’s gonna happen to that arse of yours if you ever hurt him.” 

“I … understand your distrust, however…” Hanzo shook his head and he could feel his brow furrowing under the weight of the confusion he felt. “I have no intentions of harming anyone. He is my brother’s best friend.” 

“Oh-ho, you don’t even…” Lena gave a delighted laugh and kicked her legs as they hung over the edge of the roof they were on. “Oh luv… this is gonna be precious.” She waited until her laughter abated. “Look, Me’n Jess go back a long way. He’s like family, really. Only person who’s more of a sister to him’s Fareeha and if _she_ comes around… Just try to answer the questions proper.” She reached over and patted Hanzo’s shoulder. “Right then! We’re off tomorrow night, so you’d better finish up and get to your packin’ done!” With that, she was gone.

Hanzo was left with the distinct impression that he’d been teased AND had his life threatened, but Lena had talked with so much energy that he couldn’t quite pinpoint _where_ or _when_ it had happened. In fact, now that he was left on his own he felt completely exhausted. It was all he could do to finish the soup, return and wash the bowl, and head back to his own room.

Once he’d showered and changed, Hanzo wasted no time in setting about the last of his packing. He rolled the clothes he’d need for a variety of situations, including battle, and packed up spare toiletries before declaring himself finished. Which was exactly when the chime announced a visitor at his door. 

“Of course.” Hanzo muttered to himself before walking toward the living area and pressing the release to allow the door to slide open. 

“Hey, I know yer probably about ready fer bed after… well, Rein can be a bit much. Nice guy, heart big as he is, but…” Jesse started before stopping and redirecting himself. “Uh… yeah. Anyway. We talked about groomin’ and, all teasin’ aside, I need to know what yer gonna want…” 

Hanzo gestured the cowboy in and gave a small prayer of thanks to past-him for having the foresight to put on sweats and a tank-top after his shower. “Come, it is best if I take care of this. Given your current… Ah… grooming choices.” He shook his head and led the way to what passed for his bedroom before indicating a chair. “Sit. I will get what we need.” 

“The last time y’called me scruffy, you were a lot more blunt. Did I do somethin’ t’get on yer good side?” Jesse teased as he removed his hat and tossed it onto the bed. “Or are ya just sufferin’ from social hangover?” 

Hanzo stood in front of the cowboy, considering his options and went with the least harmful available. He pointed the spray bottle and pulled the trigger, hitting the cowboy in the forehead with a mist of water. “Perhaps it is both. Perhaps it is neither.” He answered. “Hair first, but not much.” 

“Hey... ain't a cat." Jesse grumbled, smiling all the while. "So, not that I don’t trust ya, but where’d you pick this up? Don’t seem like it’d be a useful skill for a yakuza prince t’have.” He asked. “Not that I’m complainin’. I ain’t exactly got a delicate touch and…” 

“And you wouldn’t know how to go about it?” Hanzo finished before running his comb through the cowboy’s hair. “Honestly? I did not know the first thing beyond how to wash and care for my hair. We had servants for such things. …a fact that Genji somehow forgot when it came to coloring his hair green.” He took a moment to wet the hair he was combing down before separating it and beginning to cut. “However, living on my own and unable to risk going out for such services, I learned to do it on my own. As with most things.” 

“I s’pose it’s natural for him t’be partial to the color. You never did anythin’ like that?” Jesse asked, still managing to sit still enough for the cutting to take place. 

“No.” Hanzo answered, frowning since there was very little danger of it being seen. “There were very few avenues for rebellion available to me and those that did exist were quickly cut off. In my family, lessons were taught harshly.” 

“Sounds like a real pleasant group a’people.” Jesse muttered finally looking up through the fall of his hair once the archer was in front of him. “So… when’d ya get the tattoo? Genji told me they just start to show up, but I never could figure out if he was fuckin’ with me’re not.” 

“They do. The dragons choose us when we are born but do not mark us until we prove ourselves worthy. Mine started when I was twelve. It is a long, painful process depending on the dragon. With two…” Hanzo shook his head. “I learned early to ignore pain.” 

Jesse winced at the explanation. “Damn. Seems kinda harsh…” He reached up to tap Hanzo’s other arm. “What about that one, then? Don’t look like a tattoo, it looks like a..” 

“Brand. My first kill… my first official kill for the clan.” Hanzo finished cutting and began to comb again. “I was fourteen and it was the heir of one of the subordinate families. They tried to cut ties, so we cut down their family line. It is a cold brand and we tend to heal quickly. I am unsure if the dragons help with that. Mine have never seen fit to inform me.” 

“Huh… never got no brand fer mine, ‘cept if y’count my eye. Shot my old man. He was a mean ol’ sonovabitch, used t’beat me and ma when he got to drinkin’. Caught him punchin’ her while she was pregnant with my little sisters, shot him in the head. Still, money’re not, sounds like we both got the short end of the stick.” Jesse gestured toward Hanzo’s tattoo. “Except you got some damn fine ink out of it.” 

“You have siblings?” Hanzo asked as he began to comb out the mess that was the cowboy’s beard. “Next you will be telling me you are an actual cowboy and not just a man with incredibly questionable fashion sense.” 

“Hey! Now that stings. I’ll have you know that I grew up on a ranch. Horses, cattle, the whole bit. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. As it happens, I got two little sisters. Twins. Don’t know ‘em. Left before they was old enough t’know me. Probably better that way, considerin’.” Jesse tipped his head back and grinned. “What about you? You know how t’ride?” 

Hanzo clicked his tongue and bent down to get a better vantage point rather than trying to correct the posture. “A horse?” He couldn’t resist the tease. “I learned to ride. It is a bit different than Western riding. The horse is guided by leg pressure and changes in the rider’s center of gravity so that the rider can use a bow while moving.” He sighed. “If you keep fidgeting…” In frustration, he reached back to grab hold of the cowboy’s hair to give it a firm tug. “This will take forever.” 

Jesse closed his eyes and drew in a breath before chuckling. “Darlin’, you keep doin’ that and it’s gonna take a _lot_ longer.” 

Hanzo felt his cheeks warm but he still managed to make a disapproving noise. If it came out as more of a huff, it wasn’t quite his fault. “Allow me to concentrate. I have scissors near your neck.” He warned as he went on with his work. Once he was satisfied with the trim, he moved away and gestured toward the bathroom. “Go have a look.” 

Jesse laughed. “I’d die a happy man, that’s f’sure.” He winked before heading into the bathroom. “Well I’ll be damned. Looks good! Damn near cleaned up enough to look respectable.” 

“Please, do not go that far. You are supposed to be the body guard of an oyabun. You are supposed to look neat and well groomed as well as well taken care of. You are also supposed to be intimidating. With your size…” Hanzo firmly ignored the heat in his cheeks. “As well as the glare you give when you do not trust a person, you will fit the roll perfectly. Also…” 

Jesse grinned as he re-entered the room. “Why Hanzo, I do believe yer blushin’.” He teased. “Also what?

“Nonsense.” Hanzo shook his head. “You are my bodyguard. I will have other guards- my brother will be there, as will his master and Mei- but you are playing the role of the one that I have chosen to guard me at all times. Therefore, there will be a certain amount of implied … familiarity. I wanted to warn you ahead of time so that it is not awkward.” 

Jesse laughed. “I get to play the boss’s boy toy? This’s gonna be more fun than I expected.” He laughed again as he walked over to pick up his hat. “This mean yer gonna tuck me in or am I gonna be the bedwarmer?” 

This time Hanzo could not ignore the blush. “You are going to play the part… I wouldn’t…” He let out a long sigh. Of **course** McCree was messing with him. Of course. “Go, uncouth cow herder. We must pick up the suits tomorrow. Make sure you are awake to do so.” 

Jesse put up no fight and by the time Hanzo had his floor cleaned again, he was ready to fall into his bed to sleep. All the while praying his brother did not see a reason to come to his door with more nonsense.  
Fortunately, Genji kept to himself. Unfortunately, there were a pair of dragons who were completely determined to never do so again. 

_“You should have kept him here, young master. We like him. **You** like him. It would be nice if you did not keep yourself so alone.” _ Ame informed him as she stretched along the outside edge of the bed. _“Even Arashi likes him. Arashi doesn’t like anyone other than you. Perhaps Genji.”_

_”Hrmph. I am not opposed to his company. The cowboy is still young, foolish, and unable to control his bond. No training. Uncultured.”_ Arashi grumbled. _“But you are more at ease with him and he would not make an entirely unsuitable mate. I approve.”_

“You.. wh…” Even in the dark with no other humans to witness or hear, Hanzo blushed. “Do you know what this is like? This is like the day the two of you tried to explain to me where babies come from.” 

Ame chuckled, nudging her master’s cheek. _“No, it is not. For one, you are not going green. For another, Arashi and I both know what you thought about when you pulled his hair.”_

_“Breath, young master.”_ Arashi reminded as he settled in at his human’s side. _“And sleep. All things become clearer after rest.”_

“But what bond?” Hanzo tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice as he asked. “Ame! I… I am running away.” 

_“Foolish child.”_ Ame chastised affectionately. _“We are always with you. It has been a long time since you have been able to do anything but mourn. Allow us to have our fun. Now rest.”_

Arashi made a show of stretching and closing his eyes. _“Just so. Rest.”_


	16. It Won't Blow Our Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Frustratin’, ain’t it? Got all this time to kill and nothin’ to shoot it with.” Jesse stood and stretched before reaching into one of the overheads to pull out a data pad. “How’re you holdin’ up?” 
> 
> “I feel as if I am walking into a cage and about to shut the door behind me.” Hanzo admitted. “It may be much too late for such things, but I am also second-guessing my choice to include my brother in this.” He reached up to rub at his forehead. “All of the ‘what ifs’ now plague me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short but I REALLY wanted to get this out today. I hope everyone's having or had a great Dec 25th, regardless of celebratory status!
> 
> My Tumblr is [ here ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/suziebeefics) and if you're interested in listening to it, [ my writing playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/user/mkmurray-2/playlist/72Iduw8490Mgy8P7UyCjlL) for this fic.

The day had been long, filled with last minute errand running, preparation, and planning. By the time they were in the air and on their way to their destination, Hanzo _should_ have been tired. His brother had already settled in for a nap along with Zenyatta, who had opted for shutting down during the flight. Even Mei had taken the opportunity to tuck herself into the corner of a padded bench by a small rec table to read. 

“Frustratin’, ain’t it? Got all this time to kill and nothin’ to shoot it with.” Jesse stood and stretched before reaching into one of the overheads to pull out a data pad. “How’re you holdin’ up?” 

“I feel as if I am walking into a cage and about to shut the door behind me.” Hanzo admitted. “It may be much too late for such things, but I am also second-guessing my choice to include my brother in this.” He reached up to rub at his forehead. “All of the ‘what ifs’ now plague me.” 

“Hey, it ain’t like you coulda kept him out of it and we’ve done all the plannin’ we can do.” Jesse tried to sound reassuring. “Got some distraction here if ya want. Ain’t exactly our usual set up fer movies, but if we fall asleep this time yer brother can’t threaten my life.” 

“Planning does not matter. It is always dark three inches in front of you.” Hanzo’s frustration was clear in his voice but the offer helped him refocus. “…that… that would be very welcome. Once we are there and can act, things will be easier.” 

“Always is, darlin’. Ain’t much fer waitin’ around, myself. C’mon, we can take over the corner over there. I’ll grab some blankets and a couple of pillows, so we won’t be on th’floor.” Jesse offered as he handed the tablet over. “Easier to watch than if we’re in these seats.” 

Hanzo nodded and opened the compartment that held the blankets and pillows. After a second of consideration, he pulled out the remaining stock and placed them in the open area near the exit hatch. 

“Glad t’see yer thinkin’ of comfort.” Jesse teased before helping to arrange it all. Once they were seated close enough to view the smaller tablet together, he started the movie. “Don’t s’pose yer one for holiday movies, but it seemed fittin’, since it’s … well, I s’pose it’ll be the 20th by the time we land.” 

Hanzo gave a hint of a smile. “Genji always wanted to celebrate them. Father always denied him. I think, had it not been for me, he would have been more indulgent. …as was the case with so many other things.” 

“Y’can’t blame yerself for everything.” Jesse informed. “It’s not like it was yer fault. Can’t see how you’d be the excuse…” 

“One indulgence will breed expectations of indulgence.” Hanzo answered in a tone that was definitely meant to mimic someone. “That was what my father said. So… one year I snuck out of the castle and purchased a cake that my brother had asked for just for one holiday.” 

“You did that? Y’know, most kids with a spoiled sibling’d grow up hatin’ ‘em, right?” In fact, Jesse had almost gone the way of connecting the different treatment to the fight that left Genji nearly dead. 

“There were definitely times when I was furious that he was held to a different standard but…” Hanzo shook his head. “It does not matter.” He said nothing else as he turned his gaze to the movie. 

“S’pose it don’t.” Jesse agreed and settled into comfortable silence, watching the movie until they both fell asleep. 

**~oOo~**

“C’mon, you two! We’re about to land and can’t have you love birds knockin’ about when we do!” Lena announced to the backdrop of stifled laughter that HAD to be coming from Genji. 

Jesse opened his eyes and quickly made a shushing sound. “C’mon, Lena. Ain’t nobody need that kinda wake up. You ain’t handsome enough to make it cute.” He swatted in the pilot’s general direction. “M’gettin’…” He glanced over at Hanzo, who still had his head on the cowboy’s shoulder and was just starting to wake up.

“Ha! Bet you wouldn’t give _him_ that argument. C’mon, luvs. You got five before we head in.” Lena made only one other stop to wake Mei before heading back to the cockpit. 

“Y’never see her give the ladies that sorta treatment.” Jesse grumbled as he looked over to check on his movie partner. “C’mon, the pilot has spoken. She’d shake us up real good, too.” 

“I believe it is just you. Because you are quite entertaining when you are… Flustered?” Hanzo seemed to think the word over and then nodded. “I’ll get the blankets if you get the pillows. Our hotel is not far and I believe you will approve of the suite I reserved.” 

“Getting’ fancier by th’minute.” Jesse teased as he helped stow the blankets and pillows. Once they were strapped in, he found himself looking directly into Genji’s mask. The ninja was obviously staring in his direction and he mouthed ‘what?’ only to receive a headshake in response. 

Then it was silence. The landing, the drive to their hotel, the elevator ride- all without a word. It wasn’t until they were assured that the rooms they would be entering were free of listening devices that they went in, collectively breathing a sigh of relief. 

Jesse might have made a line directly for one of the bedrooms if it weren’t for Genji’s gasp. The sound made him turn to look at the ninja, who was looking directly at a large decorated tree. 

_”Anija…”_ Genji removed the faceplate that hid his expression and turned to look at his brother. “You did this?” 

“I requested it. This mission is going to keep all of you from home. It was the least I could do. There is little doubt that we will not have reached an agreement before the actual date and it will do nothing to our cover.” Hanzo nodded toward the tree. “It would only serve to strengthen loyalty to make such allowances.” With that, he turned toward the room he would obviously be occupying, and he might have made it, were it not for a ninja suddenly clinging to his back. 

_”Thank you, brother.”_ Genji said, switching to Japanese for at least implied privacy. _“I admit, I thought the timing might have been to avoid…”_

Hanzo stopped in his tracks but there was a complete lack of surprise on his face. “Genji!” He glanced over at the others, pointedly at Zenyatta, and then sighed. “Aren’t there other trees you would rather climb, monkey?” He shook his head as his brother finally let go. _“It is the past. There will be no beatings for this.”_ He finally looked over at McCree and gestured toward one of the doors. “We will share this one. The others may make up their own minds.” 

“Promise not t’peek when I’m changin’?” Jesse teased before giving Genji a quick pat to the back. “Been a long time since I’ve had a tree for Christmas. We’ll have t’discuss shoppin’ when we’re not busy. Since it’s not gonna hurt our cover’n all.” 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and made for their room, not doing particularly well to hide his blush. His reply was in Japanese, but if didn’t translate into ‘shut up, idiot’, there was one cowboy who would be quite willing to chew on his own hat.


	17. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo had the look of a man weighing the television’s worth as a projectile. “Go smoke, cowboy…” He sighed and then picked up a small bag and made for the bathroom. 
> 
> _“He is stubborn”_ Ame’s voice whispered in Jesse’s ear. _“He has always been, but it has gotten worse as he has gotten older.”_ She tsked and then chuckled as she felt the cowboy, upon whose shoulder she rested, jump. _“So easily startled. I would think you would be used to this by now.”_
> 
> _“Perhaps if you would announce yourself instead of simply materializing in a place, sister.”_ Arashi grumbled as he settled himself on Jesse’s pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes, folks. I did NOT plan for it to take that long for an update but I managed to catch the flu! The vaccine they gave out was only 10% effective, so the last three-ish days are a bit of a blur. The result is that this chapter is pretty short because I wrote it all today in order to get it uploaded.
> 
> Reminder! If you have suggestions/things you want to see in the fic ? Let me know in a comment or [message me on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/suziebeefics). The playlist I listen to while writing is [available here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/mkmurray-2/playlist/72Iduw8490Mgy8P7UyCjlL)

“So, why’re we sharin’, anyway?” Jesse asked as he let his luggage drop to the floor and tossed his garment bags on the bed. “You just don’t wanna room with Genji?” He flopped back on the bed and reached into his pocket to fish out a cigar. “Mighty low, usin’ me as a buffer against…wha?” 

Hanzo removed the cigar before McCree’s teeth even met the surface of it, then reached over to pick up the garment bags in his free hand. “Because the staff here will have been padded with spies. They will keep track of what rooms we occupy and what clues there are to our schedules.” He opened the closet and hung up both sets of bags before turning to his own luggage. “You, of all people, should know you never rely on your listening devices. Those were only here to prove to us that they did not mean to kill us outright.” 

“In my defense, Deadlock wasn’t as fuckin’ sophisticated. We just sorta killed anyone in our way. Blackwatch was a better, we still didn’t let shit stand in our way.” Jesse sat up. “And I’ll take that back. Ain’t like I lit it. What’s got you so tense, anyway?” 

“Hn, then perhaps you should.” Hanzo answered as he went about his own unpacking. “I am not tense. It was a long flight and..” 

Jesse stood, walked over to stand behind Hanzo, and put both hands on his shoulders. “Yer tense.” He plucked the stolen cigar out of the other man’s pocket and then pushed him toward their shared bathroom. “G’on. Get a shower, I’ll take care of this. We’ll discuss the particulars of smokin’ when you get out.” He grinned. “Hah, I finally get to find out what it is you sleep in.” 

Hanzo shot a glare over his shoulder. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Easy! I just..you know… well, what in the hell would ya expect a guy who snipes with half his chest hangin’ out to wear?” Jesse tried to contain his amusement, but the idea had humored him from the moment it had sprung up in his head. “I mean, it’s a better question than ‘in cold weather, d’ya think his nip doubles as a weapon?’. Alright, alright, git yer shower. I’ll stop!” He knew when he was about to get something thrown at him.

Hanzo had the look of a man weighing the television’s worth as a projectile. “Go smoke, cowboy…” He sighed and then picked up a small bag and made for the bathroom. 

_“He is stubborn”_ Ame’s voice whispered in Jesse’s ear. _“He has always been, but it has gotten worse as he has gotten older.”_ She tsked and then chuckled as she felt the cowboy, upon whose shoulder she rested, jump. _“So easily startled. I would think you would be used to this by now.”_

_“Perhaps if you would announce yourself instead of simply materializing in a place, sister.”_ Arashi grumbled as he settled himself on Jesse’s pillow. 

“Godammit!” Jesse put a hand over his heart and made a show of staggering. “Y’all’re gonna kill me, y’know that? Didn’t know you could get smaller than anaconda, either. Anythin’ else you wanna let me know?” Instead of dislodging Ame, he let her cling to his shirt as he settled in one of the corner chairs to smoke. 

Ame seemed to consider the question even as she leaned forward to inspect the cigar. She gave one small sneeze that was far cuter than should be allowed a spirit so ancient, and then settled down to look at the human. _“He is afraid of what you are going to see tomorrow, when you meet with these men. Afraid of what his brother will see.”_

_“He is young and foolish to believe that is all he can be. We would not have chosen him, otherwise. It would be as with his father. A boorish, battle minded cousin. Not one of **us**.” _ Arashi grumbled and dug his claws into the pillow as if to make it pay for such thoughts. _“We waited for generations.”_

“Well, I reckon I can understand that. Y’all let him get some rest, though. Ain’t gonna do no good to push him now. He’s tense enough as it is.” Jesse warned before kicking off his boots and stretching his legs out. 

_“He is nearly finished with his grooming. Try not to stare too much, cowboy.”_ Ame teased before nudging his cheek and making her way to join her brother on McCree’s pillow. 

Arashi’s only reply was a thunderous rumble appropriate to his size before closing his eyes and giving every indication that he was content to sleep right where he was. 

“Damn dragons… my pillow.” Jesse grumbled as he put out the cigar and picked up his own bag as well as the shorts he’d sleep in for decency’s sake. “I’ll put my head on you, see how you like it.” 

“Jesse, are you threatening to sleep on my dragons?” Hanzo’s question came with its own confused tone as he looked between the sleeping creatures and then the other human in the room. 

“Only if they’re there when I get back!” Jesse answered, flashing his biggest grin. He might have stared a little, but he was sure to do it discretely. It would be humiliating to be called out by a dragon. 

Hanzo only shook his head and removed his robe before sitting on the edge of his bed. “I do not think you will have to worry about it. They enjoy messing with you. Apparently, it is amusingly easy to get you… how do you put it? ‘Riled up’?” 

“Figures,” Jesse muttered before heading in for his own shower. By the time he emerged, Hanzo was asleep with both dragons tucked against him so snugly it had to have been for the archer’s benefit.   
**oOo**

Hanzo startled awake to the sound of Arashi’s hiss. There was a definite sense of wrongness to the room and he slowly began to shift in order to be able to sit up when the details hit him. The room was empty, dark- they had arrived at midnight and he couldn’t have slept more than two hours- and the only other human in the room was whimpering in his sleep. A nightmare. 

Hanzo hushed the hissing dragon and moved from his own bed to sit on the edge of Jesse’s to shake the man’s shoulder. “Jesse, wake up. It is just a dream. Nothing here will hurt you.” 

Jesse sat up, though his eyes had yet to open and he reached out to grab at the air in front of him, catching Hanzo’s hair in the process. “I ain’t gonna let…” The his eyes opened and he pulled his hand back. “Fuck… fuck.. fuck.. I’m sorry.” 

Hanzo shook his head. “It is nothing.” It was awkward. His only experience in comforting someone after a nightmare was with Genji. Did the same things work on adults? He sighed and reached out to run a hand over the cowboy’s hair. “Do you need time to recover? Or do you wish to talk about it?” 

“Nah.. Nah.. m’fine…” Jesse leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Hanzo’s shoulder. “Shit, I’m not. Ain’t had that dream in a long damn time.” 

“It is nothing to apologize for.” Hanzo repeated and, after a moment’s consideration, rested his chin on the cowboy’s head and brushing his fingers through his hair to uncover his ear. “Just try to relax.” 

Jesse nodded, taking a few deep breaths until his breathing slowed and the tension left his frame. “M’gettin’ into yer space…” 

“Apologize again and Arashi will bite you. …or I will.” Hanzo teased, the idea of the dragon at its current size latching on to the cowboy was amusing enough to elicit a chuckle. “It might be less undignified if I did it myself, given his current state.” Instead, he settled for placing a kiss on the curve of the cowboy’s ear before he could think about the action. “Now lay down. We will stay with you to keep it from coming back.” After all, it had always worked with Genji. 

Fortunately, Jesse seemed to either have no argument or knew better than to argue with sense, because he settled back on his pillow and made enough room for both the dragons and their master. 

Morning was going to be interesting.


	18. Subtle as a Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But it didn’t involve my brother!” Genji pushed himself to a sitting position and shook an accusing finger at the cowboy. “You had better remember my warning.” Then the ninja shook his head. “He did the same when we were boys. While we shared a room, he would get into my bed when I had a nightmare. He wouldn’t say a thing, just lay down and give this look as if he _dared_ anything to try to upset his little brother. When we were older I would go to his room and he wouldn’t even ask, he just moved over and let me sleep there with him. When they were particularly bad, he would do his best to comfort me but… it’s always been difficult for my brother to touch others. It takes more effort, I think.”
> 
> “Yeah, yeah. Pain, lingering death, no one finds my body. I got it.” Jesse grinned and looked at the spot where the dragons had been resting. “His dragons like me, so I can’t be in much danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! It has been forever but I ended up with an ear infection just as I started to recover from the flu. Because of that, this probably isn't the greatest chapter, but it accomplished things I needed accomplished before we dig into the mission and all the other stuff I have planned. 
> 
> Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and is having a great start to the new year!  
> **In Japanese, "Urusai" means "noisy" and in imperative form, "Be quiet!". In Japanese, it will be "うるさい".

Sunlight was already filtering into the room by the time Hanzo woke. Taking stock of the situation brought his location to his attention first. He was in McCree’s bed with his cheek resting against the cowboy’s chest. 

“Mornin’, darlin’. Didn’t expect you’d be the kind t’sleep in.” Jesse greeted. He didn’t seem bothered by their position or feel the need to move. A fact Ame- who was draped over the cowboy’s shoulder- and Arashi- who was draped over one of the man’s legs- seemed to appreciate if their continued slumber was anything to go by. 

“Usually I am not.” Hanzo answered, resisting the urge to squirm away awkwardly. “We should get up…” He would have sat up at that moment if the arm around him hadn’t tightened its grip. 

“Nah, we got time to relax a little. Ain’t gotta meet with anyone until afternoon, right? ‘Sides, I like this and it looks like yer dragons don’t mind a bit.” Jesse pointed out. “Ain’t like we never fell asleep together before and I don’t bite.” He winked. “Unless y’want me to.” 

“Why?” Hanzo asked and could have immediately kicked himself. 

“Cause it ain’t polite t’bite without permi… oh!” Jesse laughed. “Not a secret I like spendin’ time with ya and it sure as hell ain’t a secret from anyone I’m sweet on ya. I even got th’blessin’ slash murder threat from yer brother. Only person that ain’t discussed it with me is you.” 

“I…” Hanzo could feel his face warm and he decided at that very moment that he was going to get up, shower, and pretend this entire conversation had never happened. He almost made the move to do so until he was stopped by Ame’s laugh and then all he could do was groan and close his eyes. 

“ _It is because he does not think he deserves any happiness in life and that he is too old for such things._ ” Ame informed without moving from her spot and giving no hint that she had any intention of doing so. 

_“We have already approved of you as his mate._ ” Arashi put in. “ _But the young seldom listen. Why do you not just move on to courtship? It will be awkward if you do not do so now, after all.”_

“Urusai!” This time Hanzo didn’t resist the urge to pull the pillow over his face. “I’m going to go shower. We will not speak of this again.” 

Jesse laughed. “Aw, c’mon, darlin’. They don’t mean no harm. About as subtle as a brick to the head, but they got a point.” He pulled the pillow away so that he could see Hanzo’s face. “He’s got a point. It’d be awkward if we don’t and I promise I’ll behave.” 

Hanzo put the pillow back under his head with all the force of his indignation. “This is the strangest conversation. Why are you doing this? You cannot possibly be serious. We have spent time together, but… you know what I have done, why I am here. What could you possibly-“ 

“Now stop right there. We ain’t goin’ over this again. You’ve done shit. Darlin’, in case it escaped your notice? I’ve done shit. I reckon we got a lot of regrets trailin’ behind us both. …and yer brother wasn’t exactly an angel, either.” Jesse placed a kiss into Hanzo’s hair. “Yer here, ain’t ya? Gonna do somethin’ you described as walkin’ back into a prison cell in order t’keep a lot of people from getting’ killed or worse. As fer why… Well, it seems to me that you’re just gonna assume everyone hates you as much as you do. So if anyone was t’want more, they’d have t’ferget bein’ subtle. So…?” 

_“You are allowed to live, young master.”_ Ame put in before urging her brother away from his draped position on the cowboy’s hip. 

Arashi snapped his jaws at his sister without any real menace and grumbled as he finally moved. _“If you do not enter the tiger's cave, you will not catch its cub.”_ He reminded before seeking out a patch of sunlight to curl up in. 

Hanzo sighed. His brother, his dragons, everyone else who had implied things that had gone beyond his notice because of his assumptions. He felt rather foolish for missing the signs. Not, he reminded himself, that he had much experience with having those signs given. “I…” He hesitated. “I suppose it would be alright to try. …I am not good at this sort of thing.” 

“Well, y’ain’t had practice.” Jesse’s grin broadened. “Now, if you wanna shower, go right ahead. Been a while since we had beds like this, I’m gonna stick around for a little while longer.” 

Before any answer could be given, there was a knock on the door that was followed by the door opening and Genji’s uncovered face peeking round at the room’s occupants. “Hanzo! I know you have to be awake n-“ His jaw momentarily dropped before picking up as his mouth curved into a grin. “-ow? Yeah, I’ll wait until being told to come in next time. So.” He walked in and sat down on the bed to consider the two. “I found the bag with your jewelry with my luggage.” He informed his brother. “You have to let me do your eyeliner and nails. Also? You have to let master and I pierce your ears. He can heal it as soon as it’s done, so you can finally wear the earrings I gave you.” 

Hanzo weighed his options and came up short. If he slid under the covers further, his brother would tease him. If he covered his head up with the pillow again, his brother would tease him. If he did nothing, his brother would tease him. He decided to go with the easiest option. “Nothing happened.” It wasn’t the best way to enter the conversation, but…

“Y’need t’learn to knock, Genji. Never know, mighta got a fine few of my bare ass.” Jesse teased without the slightest hint of embarrassment. 

“We have shared a locker room and showers before, Cowboy. I’ve seen your ass. Mine’s better.” Genji informed before turning back to his brother. “All platonic! I have a type, remember.” 

“You have several types.” Hanzo corrected and briefly wondered if this was part of his punishment in life. “…and we can discuss the piercing after I shower.” The sudden need to make his brother even the slightest bit uncomfortable hit him and he tipped his head up to place a chaste kiss on the cowboy’s lips before sliding out of bed. “The rest I will allow.” He was rewarded with the brief view of his brother’s jaw dropping as he grabbed a change of clothes and went off to shower.  
**oOo**

“…well, I’ll be damned…” Jesse shifted so that his back was against the pillows and grinned. 

“I have never been so glad to see my brother wearing underwear.” Genji admitted as he fell forward to bury his face in the blanket. “Let me guess, you woke him with a nightmare.” 

“Yeah… how’d you guess?” Jesse reached over to pick up a pillow and smack the ninja over the head with it. “Get up, you’ve seen worse.” 

“But it didn’t involve my brother!” Genji pushed himself to a sitting position and shook an accusing finger at the cowboy. “You had better remember my warning.” Then the ninja shook his head. “He did the same when we were boys. While we shared a room, he would get into my bed when I had a nightmare. He wouldn’t say a thing, just lay down and give this look as if he _dared_ anything to try to upset his little brother. When we were older I would go to his room and he wouldn’t even ask, he just moved over and let me sleep there with him. When they were particularly bad, he would do his best to comfort me but… it’s always been difficult for my brother to touch others. It takes more effort, I think.”

“Yeah, yeah. Pain, lingering death, no one finds my body. I got it.” Jesse grinned and looked at the spot where the dragons had been resting. “His dragons like me, so I can’t be in much danger.” He listened to the explanation, watching a hint of guilt flicker over the ninja’s face. “Yeah, I get the idea that he wasn’t cuddled a lot as a kid. …it ain’t yer fault, Genji. Even if you figured it out, y’couldn’t have done anythin’ about it. Both of ya need t’stop it. Now. I gotta be your brother’s body guard. I figure you know as much as he does. Anything I need t’know?”

“You have to pay attention to your appearance, cowboy. Look good and keep your eyes open. No one touches my brother without his consent. So, if someone reaches out to do so, your job is to stop it. Fiercely. You’ll have a knife in your things. Any hand that touches Hanzo gets pinned to the table. Understand?” Genji’s expression became deadly serious. “I will do the same if your blade becomes occupied. Save the gun for when situations get serious, but that shouldn’t happen. I’ve seen my brother diffuse situations more dire than a few upstarts playing at being badasses with a scowl and the tone of his voice.” 

“Y’know, once in a while I ferget yer from an actual crime family, and then you say shit like that.” Jesse teased and nudged his friend’s leg with his foot. “Just do me a favor? Do yer best to reassure Hanzo you ain’t gonna think less of him after this. He’s worried.”  
.  
“Of course he is.” Genji sighed before his brother emerged from the bathroom. “Go clean up, cowboy. I’m going to help my brother get himself ready. We have a lunch date with the gang’s leader. I can’t wait to see Hanzo make them wet themselves.” 

**oOo**

Genji straightened his brother’s collar and then picked up the eyeliner. “Look up.” He instructed before deftly applying it to each eye. “So… McCree.” 

“Do not.” Hanzo replied as he waited for his brother to finish. “Nothing happened.” His cheeks shaded darker none the less. 

Genji’s eyes rolled as he shifted on the bed in front of his sibling. “Please, I know you better than that. It would take a miracle and we’ve had several small ones already. You _like_ him.” 

“I…” 

“ _Hanzo_ , you are allowed. There are no elders to force you into a mold that does not suit you. You can be happy. I _want_ you to be happy.” Genji opened the nail polish and set himself to work painting black over his brother’s nails. “Besides, Jesse _really_ likes you.” 

“It is not as easy for me.” Hanzo reminded his brother. “I admit that he is easy to spend time with. Ame and Arashi like him. …Arashi in particular, it seems. He will seek Jesse out on his own.” 

Genji grinned. “Old grumpy butt likes the cowboy? Ha!” He took a moment to get his laughter under control before finishing the last nail. “There. Done. Now let’s get Master to help us with your piercings. I’ll make sure your hair doesn’t cover them up. It’s getting longer.” 

Indeed, Hanzo’s hair was now draping over his shoulders and the reminder earned a frown. “I used to cut it before going to the castle. I haven’t…” 

“Good! It always looked better long. Come _on_! I’ve been waiting for this for _years_. You are going to look great! That cowboy won’t know what hit him. …and you’ll make an impression on the idiots we’re meeting with, too.”


	19. The Purrfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, just some adjustments to Athena’s sub-systems. I noticed a slight delay in.. ah.. there’s lag.” Winston cut his explanation short to watch the young woman in front of him. “Is something wrong?” 
> 
> Lena stood in front of the gorilla with a beaming smile and both hands held behind her back, rocking on her feet all the while. “Wrong? Nah, just excited to be back. You know how it is, settlin’ back into my old quarters and all… Oh!” She pulled a package from behind her back and placed it on the table. “Me’n the others picked up a bit of a gift for ya! Since they’re not gonna be here for Christmas. Jesse came up with the idea of getting’ ya somethin’, everyone agreed, and Hanzo picked it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just checking [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/suziebeefics) feed and saw [ClaroQueQuiza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaroQueQuiza/pseuds/ClaroQueQuiza) mention that Winston would be the cat type. IMMEDIATELY I needed Winston to have a kitten as a Christmas gift. So, here you are. A little bonus short in the midst of the fic that accomplishes just that. You'll be seeing the base kitty later on in the fic. I promise.

“All in, safe and sound.” Lena announced, having arrived in the lab at her usual blinding speed. “Watchya workin’ on, luv?” 

“Ah, just some adjustments to Athena’s sub-systems. I noticed a slight delay in.. ah.. there’s lag.” Winston cut his explanation short to watch the young woman in front of him. “Is something wrong?” 

Lena stood in front of the gorilla with a beaming smile and both hands held behind her back, rocking on her feet all the while. “Wrong? Nah, just excited to be back. You know how it is, settlin’ back into my old quarters and all… Oh!” She pulled a package from behind her back and placed it on the table. “Me’n the others picked up a bit of a gift for ya! Since they’re not gonna be here for Christmas. Jesse came up with the idea of getting’ ya somethin’, everyone agreed, and Hanzo picked it out.” 

Winston’s face went from suspicious to curious, to touched as he reached out to pick up the package. “Oh, you shouldn’t have. I haven’t had time—” 

“Nonsense, luv! Go on, open it! Won’t keep until the day anyway. …well, it will, but no one’ll be happy with the results.” Lena informed, still bouncing in place. 

Winston hesitated for a moment before pulling the top off the box and looking in. His gaze was greeted by a kittenish meow and a small grey paw batting at his nose. “It’s a kitten!” 

“We all discussed it. We all wanted to get you something but no one could decide what, and then Hanzo suggested a pet. What with you bein’ here most of the time with low staff and all… Jesse suggested a puppy, but Hanzo won out with the kitten. I’ve got all the supplies for the little guy.” Lena bounced a few more times, worrying at her lower lip before leaning in just a hint. “I hope you like him…” 

“He’s wonderful!” Winston scooped the kitten out of the box in one large hand and brought it up to his face. Two paws came to rest on his nose just before a furry face rubbed against it. “He’s purring!” The large scientist cradled the little bundle of fur against his chest and rubbed one large finger under his eyes. “Thank you. …I’ll have to thank the others when they check in.” 

Lena threw her arms into the air as she let out a “Yeah!” in celebration. “So, what’re you gonna name the little guy?” 

Winston considered the kitten for a few seconds and then took in a deep breath as he prepared to announce his decision. “Copernicus. I’m going to name him Copernicus.” A wide grin spread over his face. “Let’s get him settled in.”


	20. Interlude Before Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Me? Well, I ain’t much for waitin’ around but you sure do make the waitin’ easier.” Jesse teased as he walked over to look down at the city. Like many large cities, New York had not fared well during the Crisis. Much of it had been rebuilt from the ground up around remaining old construction. “As long as you can slip into th’role easy enough…” 
> 
> Hanzo seemed to take that as a challenge and his posture immediately changed. His shoulders squared, chin up, his eyes gazing through McCree as if he and everything else were beneath notice. “Do not think that my discomfort is due to lack of ability, gunslinger.” He growled, grabbing a fist full of grey sarape and giving it a firm yank. “In this, know your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I had meant for it to be longer, but several things happened. The ear infection still hasn't gone away, and antibiotics make me TIRED. I also have two kids with autism and the firstborn has oppositional-defiant episodes. He's had a LOT of those episodes lately and they're exhausting for both of us. I've also been trying to organize my office so I have more privacy for writing (currently, that's done on a laptop in my living room). The next chapter should be longer and we'll get to mission stuff! Finally! There'll be more noodle-dragons! Also maybe a surprise at the end of said chapter.

Jesse paused by the door, taking in the man who would be playing the role of his boss who was currently leaning against the frame of the large window that overlooked the city. He had to admit, Hanzo looked damn good in his cream-colored suit with its matching coat. “You doin’ alright, darlin’?”

Hanzo’s gaze stayed on the view, the only sign that he’d heard the question at all was a non-committal “Hn”. Several seconds passed before he let out a long sigh and shook his head. “I will be fine when the time comes. Genji seems to be almost looking forward to it. …and you?” He finally glanced up as he asked. 

“Me? Well, I ain’t much for waitin’ around but you sure do make the waitin’ easier.” Jesse teased as he walked over to look down at the city. Like many large cities, New York had not fared well during the Crisis. Much of it had been rebuilt from the ground up around remaining old construction. “As long as you can slip into th’role easy enough…” 

Hanzo seemed to take that as a challenge and his posture immediately changed. His shoulders squared, chin up, his eyes gazing through McCree as if he and everything else were beneath notice. “Do not think that my discomfort is due to lack of ability, gunslinger.” He growled, grabbing a fist full of grey sarape and giving it a firm yank. “In this, know your place.” 

Jesse smirked as he grabbed hold of the lapel of Hanzo’s jacket and gave it a yank. He stopped as he caught the ever-so-faint hint of a smile curving Hanzo’s lips. “You sure you want me to know what my place is, darlin’?” He asked before leaning down enough to bring his mouth close to the archer’s ear. “’Cause I can think of a few places I’d like to get to know, and they’re all right here in front of me.” 

Hanzo took in a sharp breath before reaching up to brush his fingers through McCree’s hair. “We can talk about it later. For now…” 

“For now…” Jesse interrupted before taking advantage of his closeness for a brief kiss. “I’ll respect yer boundaries, don’t worry.” 

“Aw, man! C’mon, you could’ve closed the door.” Genji complained as he made a show of covering his face with both hands. “I wanted to let you know that Mei is ready with her equipment. We all have pins to wear.” He paused. “YOU all have pins to wear. Mine will be tucked into my armor.” He walked over to the pair and held out the pins that looked like nothing more than an expensive decoration. 

“And what’s wrong with seein’ me kiss yer brother?” Jesse asked as he picked up his own pin and clipped it in place on his lapel, which was then hidden by his sarape. “Coulda been worse, trust me.” 

“I am standing right here.” Hanzo reminded before attaching his own pin. “…and I would remind you that I have seen you in far more compromising situations, Genji.” 

“Yeah, but I’m WAY cooler than you, Anija. I thought the stick up your butt was permanent. Who would have guessed it would only take a fuzzy cowboy to dislodge it?” He grinned at his brother. “I _never_ thought you’d go for anyone who wasn’t baby smooth, either. Clearly, I dragged the wrong type home to leave in your bed.” 

“You what?” Jesse started before looking at Hanzo and doing his best to appear anything _but_ amused as hell. “Uh… you know? Maybe you two should discuss this later?” 

“GENJI.” Hanzo growled warningly, but his posture never changed. “You did not leave that man in my room. You left him in great aunt Akiko’s room. You were drunk and the poor woman nearly had a heart attack.” 

“Oh right… To be fair, whatever his name was almost had one, too. I didn’t think human levitation was possible, but I don’t think his feet touched the ground until he was off the castle grounds.” Genji put in, looking not one bit repentant. 

“Suddenly, I’m real damn thankful I never had a brother.” Jesse informed as he shook his head. “Alright, we need to get it together. Don’t know what Winston was thinkin’, lettin’ the two of ya do this together. Gonna make me go grey.” He glanced over at Hanzo. “Don’t give me no looks. It looks good on you. Don’t think it would on me.” 

“There is nothing wrong with a little grey. Inevitably, you will have some yourself.” Hanzo watched his brother for a handful of seconds and then shook his head. “Father was livid. I took me hours to convince him that the intruder was a potential buyer. What made you think an American tourist was what you should leave in my room, anyway?” 

Genji smirked, cleared his throat, and gestured toward McCree. “I wasn’t wrong.” 

“Am I gonna have to send you two to separate rooms? Don’t make me turn this mission around.” Jesse warned. “…He does have a point.” He said, giving Hanzo his best grin. 

“I am going to throw you both out of this window.” Hanzo rubbed a hand over his forehead and sighed. “Are YOU going to be able to behave yourselves? I could ask Mei to go along. I am sure you would be able to monitor her equipment during the meeting, brother.” 

“Oh no. I would get bored and you remember what happened the last time I was left alone with monitoring equipment?” Genji flashed a broad grin in McCree’s direction. “I tried to get one of the video feeds to play cartoons.” 

“I wish I could say I was surprised.” Jesse informed, trying to keep himself from grinning. 

“You forgot the part where you shorted out the electronics and the sparks caught your pants on fire.” Hanzo turned a pleased look toward McCree. “My brother ran across the courtyard, past the temple, and into our wing without pants.” 

“You could have left that part out.” Genji complained. “It was Winter. I had to run pantsless in the snow.” 

“I’m… gonna go check in with Mei t’see if she’s got everything she needs.” Jesse glanced between the brothers. “You two? Don’t blow the damn room up.” 

Genji laughed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back against the wall that abutted the windows. “You’re going to be fine. You will still be the person you are now when this meeting is done. There is nothing wrong with using the skills that were beaten into you for something like this.” He pushed away from the wall and clapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you. This… I cannot even imagine how hard it must be.” Then he grinned again. “I’m still ten times cooler than you.” With that he gestured for his brother to follow and left for the shared sitting room. “Let’s go intimidate some criminals.”


	21. The Dragonlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo sat back, his gaze drifting over the men as if their mere presence was an insult. He maintained his silence through another draw from the cigarillo and a long exhale through his nose- A dragon bored with what he was presented and deciding if they would live or die. Finally, his gaze went back to the supposed leader. “You can hardly expect me to believe that you oversee your organization. You still smell of milk and your mother’s perfume.” He sat back like an emperor on a throne and waved a dismissing hand. “Unless you can present me an offer worthy of my attention, we are done here. You may tell your master that dragons do not do business with pawns.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this chapter to be longer, but adding the rest of what I have written just seemed to put too much weight at the end. So, that will be the start of the next chapter. This means there will be a chapter of fluff followed by the meeting which will be an action chapter, for those who are waiting for the games to begin. 
> 
> I also want to apologize for the chapters being short. I have a lot of rearranging going on but soon things will settle and I can divide time between family, gaming, other hobbies, and writing! Which means I MIGHT also start writing the AU I've been prompted with alongside this. We'll see how things go! 
> 
> Again, thank you all SO MUCH for being so kind and positive in your comments. They really mean a lot and keep me going!

There were things in life that Jesse just expected he’d never see. Hanzo sitting at the head of a table smoking a thin cigarillo was one of them, but damn if the man didn’t look the picture of the crime boss he was supposed to be. 

Even Genji’s posture had changed. Sure, Jesse had seen the ninja creeping up on his targets like a predator but now? Now he was downright intimidating. As if he were ready to murder anyone who so much as looked at his brother wrong. 

Their targets arrived predictably late and Hanzo barely acknowledged their entrance to the private dining room. There were five, each in neatly pressed, if less than expensive, suits and each bowed before moving to take a seat at the table. 

“You are late.” Hanzo announced before looking at the presumed leader. “You will explain why I should not require a finger for this insult.” 

“Woah, there was traffic! We got stuck on the bridge, it wasn’t intentional!” The man, who wore far too much jewelry, flashed a wide grin and held out a hand toward Hanzo. “My name is Fumihiro—Shit!” 

The exclamation came as Genji grabbed hold of the man’s wrist and pinned it to the table via a shuriken in the sleeve of his jacket. “Inadvisable.” The ninja cautioned before stepping back into his previous menacingly unmoving stance. 

Jesse watched it all with feigned disinterest. Genji could take care of the single targets, he had to keep his eye on the group as a whole. 

Hanzo sat back, his gaze drifting over the men as if their mere presence was an insult. He maintained his silence through another draw from the cigarillo and a long exhale through his nose- A dragon bored with what he was presented and deciding if they would live or die. Finally, his gaze went back to the supposed leader. “You can hardly expect me to believe that you oversee your organization. You still smell of milk and your mother’s perfume.” He sat back like an emperor on a throne and waved a dismissing hand. “Unless you can present me an offer worthy of my attention, we are done here. You may tell your master that dragons do not do business with pawns.”

“Look, Shimada, we’re here to offer you a partnership. We’ve got a big backer and plenty of product to move. We just need you to take care of the send and receive on your end!” Fumihiro insisted as he tried to work the shuriken loose and free his sleeve. “You’ll get your cut, we promise! The boss even wants to meet with you! Give you a tour and show you some of the goods. Maybe even sample the livestock…” 

Jesse watched the other young men shifting uncomfortably, one reaching into his jacket to take hold of a gun but not drawing it. He caught the man’s eye and shook his head. It seemed to get the idea across. 

Hanzo growled and stood as he reached forward to grab hold of Fumihiro’s tie and yanked it forward. A loud thump announced the meeting of the man’s head with the wood of the table. “Never say my name in such a familiar fashion again. Tell your master that I will agree to a meeting but know that you are NOT making a deal amongst equals. Pray I do not decide to take over this operation to teach your upstart organization a lesson in humility.” He glanced back at the others and nodded. “We are done.”

**~oOo~**

Genji tossed himself onto the couch and immediately broke into unrestrained and delighted laughter. “Did you see their faces? I think one of them needed a change of clothing.” He informed gleefully. “Anija, I think that Fumihiro nearly pissed himself!” 

“Laugh it up, but I nearly had to shoot one of ‘em. Damn near pulled a gun.” Jesse informed, though he couldn’t help the amused smile that tugged at his lips. He managed to narrow his eyes as he pointed a finger toward Hanzo. “You.” He began. “Are fuckin’ intimidatin’. Coulda knocked it down a notch’re two.” 

“Hn.” Hanzo responded, still looking displeased and perhaps a little angry, though that softened just a hint as he turned toward Mei, who was still at the table watching the three screens in front of her. “Did you pick up anything?” 

Mei didn’t appear to hear the words directed at her at first. She finally looked up with a startled expression and gave the returning agents a bright smile. “Did it go well? Oh!” She turned one of the screens and pointed to the display- swaths of color indicating weather patterns in the area were labeled with numbers to indicate speeds and temperatures. “Do you see this? That is the storm system that is bringing all the snow. It wouldn’t be as unusual if it were coming from the pole, but it’s not! It is coming from just here, off-shore as if it were being artificially created.” 

“An oddity.” Zenyatta chimed in as he settled next to his student and gave the ninja his own version of ‘the look’. It appeared to work for all of three seconds before the cyborg began laughing again.  
“A storm would make excellent cover for many things.” Hanzo answered before bowing in Mei’s direction. “Thank you for taking the risk of staying behind to gather this information. …there is no way an organization that is only just finding itself able to enter the global black market would have access to such technology. We will all have to be far more careful. We will contact Winston to arrange an extraction immediately after the meeting and product inspection. …and we go in ready for a fight.” 

 

“Why’d anyone want t’start a blizzard there? Or for any reason… er… present company excluded.” Jesse looked at the display and then decided he’d have better luck trying to decipher Winston’s equations. “Well, a cover’d make sense.” He’d been about to ask Hanzo to explain further, but the man was already on his way to their room. “Guess I better go make sure he’s alright…” 

**~oOo~**

“You doin’ alright, darlin’?” Jesse asked as he shut the door behind himself. The room was only dimly lit by the light filtering through the drawn curtains, but it was enough for him to watch the archer remove his jacket and tie and toss them onto the bed with a little more force than necessary. 

“I am fine.” Hanzo answered, though the way he rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt said otherwise. “I merely need a moment to recompose myself.” 

“So, which is it? Y’pissed off at that little shit fer bein’ so familiar or feelin’ like yer nothin’ but what you were raised t’be?” Jesse had his suspicions, but he wasn’t about to make presumptions. “Tell ya what. You sit, I’ll make us a couple of drinks and I’ll pretend not t’be damned amused that you were smokin’ those ‘nasty things’ that y’never smoke.” 

Hanzo sat and shook his head. “The entire meeting was an insult, no doubt to see if I would allow it.” His voice still held a menacing growl, low and dangerous until he let out a tired sigh. “…and my kiseru would hardly make the same impression. It is also a family heirloom I did not wish to lose.” His shoulders slumped minutely. "Genji stood witness to what I was and would have been. So perhaps it is both, or perhaps it is anger in both directions.” 

“You did notice him laughin’ his ass off about it?” Jesse turned his attention to the supply of alcohol. “Well, no sake, but-“

“Whiskey will do.” Hanzo interrupted, still looking disgruntled. “As you say, something with a little bite.” 

Jesse nodded, dropping ice into two tumblers and pouring the amber liquid to the halfway point. He handed one over and removed his own jacket and tie, unbuttoning his shirt without removing it. If he was going to drink, he’d want room to move. “Bite, huh? Always fancied you’d be the type to do th’bitin’, not the one getting’ bitten.”  
Hanzo snorted before downing half the whiskey in one gulp. “I suppose it would depend on how tender your skin is.” 

Jesse hid his reaction in the action of emptying the contents of his glass and setting it aside. He could blame the alcohol for the color of his cheeks. “Well then,” he began, putting his hands on the arms of the chair Hanzo occupied and leaning down to bite at the side of his neck hard enough to leave an imprint of teeth. “Maybe we’ll figure it out later. …when we don’t have a whole audience of ears outside the door.” 

Hanzo took in a sharp breath, tilting his head to expose more of his neck. “Only if you can bite harder than that.” The mention of the audience outside their door drew a huff of laughter. “We would never get Genji to stop teasing us. We should change and perhaps go out together, hm? You still haven’t eaten lunch and Christmas is in two days. If we are going to be here for it, we may as well celebrate it.” 

Jesse grinned, proud of himself for having dispelled the archer’s dark mood. “Sounds like a real fine plan, darlin’. We can hit a few of the shops after so long as there’s no peekin’.” 

Hanzo nodded in agreement. “No peeking. At least we will be able to wear comfortable clothes. There are worse ways to disguise oneself.”


	22. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji looked, for just a moment, as if he might stick his tongue out at the omnic, but he finally shrugged. “I can survive pillows. Besides, Jesse has news! We’re going out to lunch. Which means I’m going to give my brother the BIGGEST puppy eyes until he agrees to let us get Italian.” 
> 
> “You don’t need coffee, y’damn ferret. You’ll be bouncin’ offa the walls.” Jesse informed before glancing back toward the door. “It ain’t that far to a few places, though. I did a search b’fore we headed out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this, got most of the chapter done, and my computer locked up. I had to do a hard reboot and lost EVERYTHING. Now everything's rewritten and I can post!
> 
> ***Edit*** When I uploaded this, some of the chapter was left off. When I looked at what was left to be added and the amount of time it took me to get back to my computer, I decided to rewrite it and add a little in apology for the mess up. SO! The next chapter is going to have action of a different variety! (Thank you, questis, for the heads up!)

Jesse exited the door to find Genji recovered and leaning against the wall nearby. “Been waitin’ long?” He asked, flashing a grin. “Yer brother’s cleanin’ up, but he figured we should probably get lunch. Preferably all of us at the same time since Mei can transfer her data t’base and make it look like a convincin’ game setup.” 

Genji’s expression was easily read without the obstruction of both sections of his visor and it slipped from smug to shocked. “My brother said this? Are you sure he wasn’t poisoned?” 

Jesse laughed. “No poison. I think he just wantsta get a chance to get ya somethin’. He did say you always wanted to celebrate Christmas when you was kids. I reckon he doesn’t see a reason t’waste the opportunity, even if we are on a mission.” 

Genji grinned and pushed away from the wall to clap the cowboy on the shoulder. “It seems I owe you my thanks. Hanzo has _never_ chosen to do something like this on his own. I don’t think it ever occurred to him to do so.” He chuckled. “I am a little jealous that it was you who made him think of this and not me, but I understand. So thank you.” Then his grin widened and he punched the shoulder his hand had been resting on. “Loser.” Then he was off at a run.

“I’ll show ya loser, y’asshole.” Jesse called as he gave chase, both laughing as they made their way to the living room area. “Ain’t fair. Not all of us got rebuilt for speed.” 

Mei looked up from watching the data transfer and laughed. “Maybe you should stop smoking, Jesse. You could catch up!”  
“Even at his best, he would never catch me!” Genji announced, holding his arms up in victory as he flopped onto the couch. 

“May not be able t’catchya, but…” Jesse had picked up a pillow from a nearby chair and flung it at Genji’s face. “Y’ain’t gonna dodge my aim.” 

Zenyatta’s laugh chimed through the room as he settled beside his student. “It seems you have let your confidence blind you.” He told the ninja. 

Genji looked, for just a moment, as if he might stick his tongue out at the omnic, but he finally shrugged. “I can survive pillows. Besides, Jesse has news! We’re going out to lunch. Which means I’m going to give my brother the BIGGEST puppy eyes until he agrees to let us get Italian.” 

“You don’t need coffee, y’damn ferret. You’ll be bouncin’ offa the walls.” Jesse informed before glancing back toward the door. “It ain’t that far to a few places, though. I did a search b’fore we headed out.” 

“Oooh, Jesse. Were you planning on taking Hanzo out even before we left?” Mei teased. “Oh, if we go to the place just down the street, there’s a boba tea place that sells the best botan! There are some really nice shops there, too.” 

“It seems that our destinations have been settled. As the most conspicuous member of this group, I volunteer to stay behind and guard…” 

“Nope! There’s omnics here. Even got a little temple around here somewhere. You can take care of yerself, but ain’t no one getting’ left.” Jesse gave a brief wave and headed back to the room he shared with Hanzo. “Gonna get changed, we can go whenever y’all’re ready.”

“Tell Hanzo I’ll come talk to him in a few minutes! I’ll need him to be ready for my ‘street clothes’. It’s not easy to have a better fashion sense than my big brother, but…” He put a hand over his chest and sighed. “It is my burden.” 

Jesse laughed. “You keep tellin’ yerself that, Mr ‘I’ve had green hair for over ten years’. He’s still got a nicer ass!” 

“Augh! I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW THIS, JESSE!” Genji feigned retching and then falling over onto the couch. “I need healing.” 

Jesse was still laughing as he entered the bedroom, though that stopped as he caught sight of Hanzo. The man was still in the process of getting dressed and he was both thankful and not that he hadn’t caught him pre-pants. Still, he let out a whistle of appreciation just in case his entrance hadn’t been heard. 

“That did not take long. I heard my brother’s voice as you left…” Hanzo seemed determined to ignore the whistle, but a blush dusted his cheeks as he turned to give a brief glance in McCree’s direction. 

“Now don’t try t’distract me. This is th’best view I’ve witnessed since we got here.” Jesse teased, or at least tried to make it sound like teasing. He certainly wasn’t lying. “Yeah, he ambushed me when I came outta the door. He’s gonna come talk t’ya while I shower.” With that he headed off to his own clean up for their outing. He wasn’t going to call it a date. He was already planning that one for after their return home. 

**oOo**

Genji knocked all of once before he opened the door, closed it behind him, and flopped onto his brother’s bed. “Yo.” He greeted with a brief wave before putting his hands behind his head. His visor was gone, the rest of the armor that surrounded his head also removed save for the guard that supported what remained of his lower jaw. He wore a green sweater black pants. His hair was still the same verdant color it had been before their fight. 

“…Genji?” Hanzo tried to school his expression into neutrality but failed completely as he took in the sight of his brother. “I… What…” It was suddenly hard to breath and he sat on the edge of the bed, gripping the comforter as he stared at the floor. 

“Hey.” Genji sat up and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, brother. Breath, please. I am not doing this to punish you.” He caught his brother in a hug and waited for the man’s shallow breaths to even out. “Hey, not all of this is because of you. I was reckless, never thinking before I acted, always angry. You were right about that, you know?”

A green glow announced the presence of Genji’s dragon and Hanzo opened his eyes to see her settle over his lap before nudging insistently at his hand. “How much?” He asked as he finally gave into the dragon’s wishes and petting her. 

“Does it matter? If I told you, you would only try to make yourself pay for every blow you struck. It doesn’t matter. What matters is now, how we go forward, what we make of the opportunities we are given. I wanted to do this because I wanted you to be prepared for what I would look like when we go out. They already know what the strange omnic looks like.” Genji chuckled as he watched his brother with his dragon. “Don’t worry, I’m still ten times more charming than you are and way cooler than my nerdy big brother.” 

_“We have missed you, young lord.”_ Etsuko finally announced in a voice just above a whisper. _“Do not waste time mourning the past. They were planning your deaths before you were born.”_

Hanzo was startled into stillness, but finally looked between Genji and the dragon draped over his lap. “Has… Has she ever spoken before? She has never spoken to me before.” 

Genji looked no less shocked, but then began to laugh. “Hah, all this time I thought you couldn’t. Why now, though?” 

The dragon looked smug as she turned to glance at her human. _”First I could not speak above your noise, and then I could not speak above your silence. Now that you can hear me, there is not much that needs to be said.”_

For a moment, Hanzo forgot the shock of seeing his brother and felt an overwhelming smugness. “I think she just said that you would not have listened anyway. I know the feeling.” 

Genji laughed. “Jerks. Fine, fine, you win. I was stubborn, but I think it’s a family trait. So, now that the shock has worn off… What are you thinking of getting the cowboy for Christmas? …and please keep it down to objects that traumatize me. You’re still my big brother.” 

“I already have one gift prepared, but I wanted to find something while we are here. I take it you have suggestions?” Hanzo finally looked over at his brother, but the shock he had prepared himself for never came. His sibling was still draped over his shoulder, this time with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Well, before he lost his arm, Jesse played guitar. He even trained himself to do it after he became used to his prosthetic. ..but when he came back, he didn’t have the guitar with him. If you want, we can pick one out and I’ll make sure it gets back and hidden.” Genji grinned. “You can help me pick something out for my master and … you were taught how to buy gifts for women, right? I need your help, anija.”

“If it is who I think it is? Do not do practical. Get her something pretty and personal. Also, do not let her know I gave you any advice. It will tarnish the gift.” Hanzo answered. “We will find something. You came in here to ask me if we could have Italian, yes? I can see the puppy eyes starting.” 

“I can’t be that transparent!” Genji protested. “But it would be a good idea. You can watch the cowboy suck on noodle—Hey!” Genji complained as his brother sent him falling back to the bed in one swift move. 

“It is one of your favorite things, Genji, and you do not have to resort to making such faces. I was going to suggest it.” Hanzo informed as he settled the now dozing dragon over his brother’s chest. “You should ask Mei if she has any objections.” 

“Hah, so you can have the wet naked cowboy to yourself. Got it.” Genji raised a hand as he bounded from the bed to the door, and then beyond. 

“I hear somethin’ about wantin’ a naked cowboy?” Jesse asked as he walked out of the bathroom still wrapped in a towel. “I missed th’chance t’moon him by seconds, right?” He nodded toward the clothes laid out on the bed. 

Hanzo felt warmth rise in his cheeks but didn’t turn away. “He was offering time with the naked cowboy to me.” He corrected as he crossed his arms over his chest. “However, a towel does not make one naked.” 

“Oh don’t it, now?” Jesse grabbed his hat and grinned. “Am I still naked if I trade th’hat fer th’towel? Cause if I’ll moon one brother, don’t think I won’t flash the other.” 

“Would you…” Hanzo snorted, doing his level best to not laugh. It wasn’t a battle he was going to win and soon he gave in and laughed. “I do not think the hat counts as clothing. You are ridiculous, and you would not flash me. Get dressed.” 

“Now you’ve gone and mistaken’ me fer some kinda gentleman, darlin’. And here I thought you knew what kinda uncouth man I am.” Jesse teased. “Good thing yer brother threatened my ass or I’d be showin’ it.” He winked and then turned to pick up his clothes. 

“My brother should remember which one of is the elder.” Hanzo informed before moving to stand behind McCree and giving the towel a playful tug. “I am no delicate flower.” Emphasis for his point came in the form of blunt nails dragged lightly down the cowboy’s back. “But if you want privacy while you dress…” 

Jesse drew in a sharp breath. “Darlin’, you keep doin’ that and dressin’ is gonna be the last thing on my mind.” 

“You do know my brother is giving us time.” Hanzo reminded as he traced one of the marks left behind by his nails. “Now, if you would like to take that time dressing… I can avert my gaze.” To emphasize the point, he turned to face the opposite wall and not bothering to suppress the smirk as he felt the cowboy press against his back. 

“How much time you wanna take? Cause I’ve been wantin’ t’get you outta these damn clothes since ya started showin’ those wannabes who ran the show.” Jesse’s voice carried a distinct growl. 

“Then you should convince me that keeping the others waiting is an acceptable decision.” Hanzo answered, offering a challenge in his tone. Surely it would not hurt to be a little selfish just for a little while.


	23. Use Your Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’mon, ya over-dramatic shit.” Jesse called as he pulled on his boots and then grinned at the ninja. “We’ll get ya fed before y’expire.” 
> 
> Genji held up his arms and heaved a dramatic sigh. “Carry me.” 
> 
> “The last time that worked you were six and we fell into the koi pond because you could not stay still once you smelled food.” Hanzo pointed out as he finished tying his own boots and slipping into his coat. “I imagine it would go just as well in the snow.” 
> 
> “Anija, it was kabayaki.” Genji replied, as if that were some sort of defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the amount of time it took to get this chapter finished and posted. I've been working on it a little every time I get a chance. Hopefully things will get less hectic after Spring Break!

Jesse gave a low laugh as he leaned in, his flesh hand reaching up to twin fingers into Hanzo’s hair and giving it a light tug to the side. “I reckon I could do that.” He said before leaning in to trail kisses over the line of his pulse. “But, y’know, yer brother’s gonna be at that door again in a few minutes. You know Genji. He goes from zero to starvin’ in seconds.” 

Hanzo took in a quick breath and then groaned as he slid his fingers into Jesse’s hair. “You are right…” He admitted reluctantly. “Go get dressed. It would be better if we did not have to walk out to the knowing looks of the others. Tonight, however…” A knock interrupted, and he chuckled before calling toward the door. “Yes, Genji. We will be out in a moment.” 

“We’re lockin’ th’door tonight.” Jesse pointed out before leaning in to ghost a breath over Hanzo’s ear. “I’ll mark this skin up real purdy. They can give all the knowin’ looks they want.” 

Hanzo closed his eyes and turned to press a hand to Jesse’s chest to urge him toward his clothes. “I will make sure that my brother sees at least one. It is the least I can do for him.” He crossed his hands over his chest and watched while Jesse sat the towel aside and dressed. He could forget food for a week with this kind of distraction. 

By the time they emerged from the room Genji was doing his best impression of a collapsed ferret. He had draped himself over the couch and was groaning like a man dying. “Anija… feed me…” 

“C’mon, ya over-dramatic shit.” Jesse called as he pulled on his boots and then grinned at the ninja. “We’ll get ya fed before y’expire.” 

Genji held up his arms and heaved a dramatic sigh. “Carry me.” 

“The last time that worked you were six and we fell into the koi pond because you could not stay still once you smelled food.” Hanzo pointed out as he finished tying his own boots and slipping into his coat. “I imagine it would go just as well in the snow.” 

“Anija, it was kabayaki.” Genji replied, as if that were some sort of defense. 

“Oh, are we ready to go?” Mei asked as she walked in from the small kitchen. “I’ll get ready!” She slipped her feet into her snow boots and snagged her coat before looking over at Hanzo. “Oh! Winston confirmed the technology for a device capable of this kind of weather shift was stolen a month ago from a lab in India. They’ve had a lot of drought lately, but controlling the weather…” She shook her head. 

“We will have to discuss who would have taken such a thing and why once we return.” Zenyatta offered as he waited by the door. “Lest we risk yet more dramatization of the plight of the hungry.”

“Master, how could you?” Genji protested, then placed a hand over his heart. “No one has any sympathy for a starving man. A man who needs pasta. Now. Come _on_.” 

 

An acceptable restaurant was finally settled on and Genji insisted his brother and the cowboy have their own table. “Because I am going to be eating. You two can go hold hands and do suggestive things with noodles somewhere else.” 

Not that Hanzo had any complaints. He settled in at a booth across from McCree and shook his head. “It is bad enough that my brother teases us. Did you HAVE to taunt him with imaginary lewd noodle slurping?” 

“Look, darlin’. There’s one thing that I will _always_ have to do, and that’s torment yer brother. It’s tradition.” Jesse answered before picking up his menu. “Besides, I’m gonna be tauntin’ you with the real thing.” 

“You are ridiculous.” Hanzo pointed out, chuckling. “You do not need to give me more ideas. I already have enough.” 

“Really now.” Jesse peered over the menu and then set it aside. “You gonna be tormentin’ me, then?” 

“I do not need noodles to do that.” Hanzo replied, smirking before looking the cowboy over. “Merely your own imagination.” 

Jesse groaned and slid down in his seat, tipping his hat down to hide his face. “Now yer just bein’ mean. Ain’t my fault you lead a man’s imagination to all kinda places…” 

Hanzo gave a low laugh. “Let us hope you are as creative when you are given leave to act upon those thoughts.” 

Jesse opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the server ready to take their order. It wasn’t until the young woman had left again that he spoke. “Alright. Just how many damn languages do you speak, anyway? Cause no one pronounces things like unless they know how it’s s’possed to be said.” 

“The list would make it sound as if I am bragging. I was required to learn quite a few languages so that I could do business without being misled by translators.” Hanzo explained. “But if you are asking if I speak Italian, then the answer is yes. It would hardly do for me to not understand what I was agreeing to in any situation.” 

Jesse gave a low whistle and sat back as their plates were placed in front of them. “Seems like an awful lot o’words to shove into a kid’s head. Surprised you had any time at all…” 

“I did not, except for the times when Genji would beg our father to let me accompany him so that he would have someone close to his age.” Hanzo interrupted, then shrugged as if it were to be expected. “It was, perhaps, a good thing that I enjoyed learning. The lessons were not as difficult as the training. I…” He hesitated for a moment, trying to decide whether he should go on with his question. “I meant to ask you about schooling. You said that you-“ 

“Left it behind when I left home. Never went back. Wasn’t much good at it anyway. It was borin’ as hell and I resented every teacher there. Pretendin’ they gave a damn about any of us.” Jesse answered without malice. “I’d read whenever I got the chance, though. Pick up text books when I could an’ stash ‘em away so I could read ‘em when no one was payin’ attention.” 

“That would explain much. You can hardly be called dimwitted. I see the way you watch others and lead them to judge you based on the information you want them to pick up. Especially when you are wary of them.” Hanzo’s voice took on an amused note as he spoke. “You wanted me to think you disliked me so that, if I were untrustworthy, I would go after you first. I am glad Genji has a friend like you.” 

Jesse grinned before taking a drink of the wine he’d ordered with his meal. “Now how long’ve you known that one? Damn, I knew you were smart, shoulda figured you were quick as a whip, too.” 

“After our first discussion. You did not think that I would notice that you watched me for signs of tension or anger. …it also meant that Genji had given you little or no information about my upbringing. Genji also neglected to tell me how handsome you were, so you should not feel as if you were the only one left without information.” Hanzo pointed out without a hint of embarrassment. There WERE times when all of those years of training could be useful. 

Jesse blushed but did not reply as he put his plate aside and glanced over at Genji’s approach to their table. “That’d be your brother sayin’ he’s done and he’s stealin’ you away from me t’go shop. Mei’s already told me she’s takin’ me and Zen with her.” 

“C’mon, Anija! I am revived and ready to go!” He looked at Jesse. “And you can get lost, cowboy. It’s time for me to teach my brother how to shop.” 

“Genji, I know how to—” 

“Ok, ok. Like someone who isn’t a grumpy butt. Like me. Someone cool. Let’s go.” Genji amended as his brother scanned his card for the tab and stood. He gave Jesse a wave and snagged hold of his brother’s arm. “You better be creative, cowboy. My brother’s got standards.” He paused. “I mean. I think. They have to be pretty high for as…ow!” The latter was exclaimed as Hanzo swatted the back of the ninja’s head. “It’s true!” But it was an argument they could have while they shopped.


	24. The Day Before the Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh come _on_ , does she seem like my type?” Genji asked as he waited for the purchase to be made. Once the delivery arrangements were made, he latched onto his brother’s arm again after tucking a package into the inside pocket of his coat. “I do owe her a lot, though. She … well, she put up with a lot from me before and … why are you laughing?” 
> 
> Hanzo shook his head. “I never thought I would live to see my little brother not trying to entice a beautiful woman. Now you are worried that you might send the wrong message.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and is so brief. I had most of the chapter written when my computer suddenly rebooted itself and I just lost it all. Lesson learned, save every so often so it doesn't take ALL the work. The good news is that my updates are now done (who knew Windows would take offense at being made to wait?) and the chapter is rewritten. 
> 
> If you don't know what a Shinobue flute is, here is a [link to a video](https://youtu.be/R24BT9S1hGE) that features some beautiful shinobue flute playing.

“Sooo…” Genji said as he grabbed hold of his brother’s arm and grinned over at him. “I really expected to have to wait longer for you two.” He admits before flashing a teasing grin. “In fact, I’m surprised you let me drag you away.” 

Hanzo shook his head. “Genji…” He could feel his cheeks warming but ignored it. He could blame the blush on the cold air. “You understand that you are my priority, do you not? I hardly have a right to…” 

“Nope!” Genji interrupted. “You aren’t doing this, brother. I asked you to join so that I could have my brother back. So you could find a way to forgive yourself even if it took doing something to make amends. No more of that. Besides, I am _teasing_ you! Although, I am kind of surprised you haven’t ridden the cowboy by n—!” 

Hanzo put a hand over his brother’s mouth before shaking his head and giving him a forceless shove. “Why do you approve of this? I would think you would be worried, not…” 

“Hoping my brother is banging the hot cowboy? I mean, probably in your opinion, obviously. I’ve never seen him that way.” Genji looked both disturbed and thoughtful before shaking his head. “Ugh, there’s something that’s gonna stick with me for the rest of the day. Look! Instrument shop.”

Hanzo allowed himself to be steered toward the shop in question and, before he could comment, his brother dragged him over to a corner filled with acoustic guitars. “How would I even know what sort…?”

“ _Easy_ , big brother. You just look for something that says ‘I’m owned by a cheesy movie watching cowboy’ and buy it!” Genji supplied as he glanced around the shop. “Hey, do you still play the shinobue?” 

Hanzo paused his search to glance over at his brother. “I… I haven’t since…” He shook his head. “I left it in your room.” 

Genji looked briefly disappointed but then shrugged. “Ah, that’s too bad. You were good at it.” He commented before tapping his foot on the scuffed wooden floor and then tapping his brother’s arm. “I’m gonna go over here and see what they have. I’ll be back.” 

“Still not able to stand still for long.” Hanzo turned back on his search, passing over newer, more fragile models until he saw something leaning against the wall in the back. It was scuffed, and the wood mellowed by time, but it was perfect. The tag also made it known that the owner of the shop had no idea what the worth of such an instrument should be. 

Giving one glance in the direction that Genji had wandered off in, Hanzo decided that he had time to search for a suitable strap. That took more time than he’d anticipated but, by the time his search was over, he had something that nearly matched the red and gold of Jesse’s favorite sarape. 

“Yo. Done shopping for loverboy?” Genji asked, grinning as if it was just NEVER going to get old. “Oooh, nice. Good call.” He commented as he nodded at the guitar. “He’ll love that. Now. I need your help. You see, I need to get a gift for Angela. Nothing romantic! We’re just friends, but she put up with a lot from me before and… well, I want to give her something nice that says ‘I’m sorry, I was a dick, you deserve wonderful things’ but not ‘let’s date’, you know?”

Hanzo was very good at hiding his emotions. He couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t being told to master doing so. With Genji, that training easily flew out the window and he knew his confusion was written all over his face.

“Oh come _on_ , does she seem like my type?” Genji asked as he waited for the purchase to be made. Once the delivery arrangements were made, he latched onto his brother’s arm again after tucking a package into the inside pocket of his coat. “I do owe her a lot, though. She … well, she put up with a lot from me before and … why are you laughing?” 

Hanzo shook his head. “I never thought I would live to see my little brother not trying to entice a beautiful woman. Now you are worried that you might send the wrong message.” 

“Oh ha. Haha. Funny.” Genji let go of his brother’s arm and pushed at his shoulder. “Fucking jerk.” He said, laughing all the while. “But you’ll help me, right?” 

“Genji, nothing would make me happier. Come, I believe I know exactly what you should get.” Hanzo led the way out of the store and considered the snow lined sidewalks. “Ah, there.” He pointed toward a jewelry shop. 

“Brother, I said…” 

Hanzo raised a hand to cut Genji off. “Yes. We are looking for something that is not a practical gift, but that also cannot be misconstrued. … while also apologizing for your having been a…. dick. Do I have all of your requirements?” 

Genji nodded and fell into step beside his brother, only falling back to let him enter the shop first. Once inside, they looked over various displays until they came upon a hand sized angel figure plated in gold with several small gemstones adorning it. 

“You see?” Hanzo said as he reached out to pick up the item. “It is appropriate to the holiday and to the role she fulfilled in your life.” He pointed at the wings of the angel, but also at the staff held in the figure’s hand. “The rod of Asclepius. She will understand its meaning well enough to suit your purpose." There were other figures representing a range of medical professionals, most of them with more recognizable symbols, but any good business knew it was smart to cater to pickier clientele who were willing to pay. 

“Wow. It really pays to have a nerd for a brother.” Genji commented in a thankful tone. “That’s the last gift I had to pick up for anyone on base. Oooh, you know what we should do?” 

“Genji, we are not getting you espresso. You will be a ball of energy and then you will crash and fall asleep where you lay. The last time that happened, you were…” Hanzo was cut off by a wave of his brother’s hand. 

“Alright, alright. You don’t have to keep bringing up my falling asleep in my shorts in the shrine. In my defense, it was hot that day.” Genji replied, pouting. “Oh! I have to pick up something for everyone else. Come on, time for me to teach you how the pros do it.” 

Hanzo sighed and gestured for his brother to lead the way. As much as he would love to be back in the quiet of their hotel room (he told himself he was definitely not thinking of being otherwise occupied), Genji was as enthusiastic about shopping as ever. It was a pastime that he generally hated. Being dragged around by his sibling, however, was something he had gotten back and he would not cut that time short.


	25. In from the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jesse! Your feet are ice!” Hanzo yelped, nearly pushing the man away and swearing in Japanese. “You know what your place is? Getting us another drink and then undressing and getting under the covers. You are not allowed to do anything until you are warmed.” 
> 
> “Well now, that’s the best order I’ve ever been given’. Won’t mind followin’ that one a bit.” Jesse grinned as if proud of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Sorry it's so short! The fam cam down with a stomach bug, I came down with a stomach bug, and then the holiday weekend happened. It's Summer break for my crew! Hopefully this means more writing!

By the time he and Genji were done shopping, it was evening. Hanzo was certain that the inside of his skull had gone numb from the background noise alone. It was little surprise that he took refuge in the room he shared with Jesse. He tipped his head back against the door’s cool surface as it closed behind him and gave a relieved sigh.

“Drag you everywhere, did he?” Jesse asked, a warm chuckle following his words. “Don’t know how the two of ya do it. Colder’n a welldigger’s ass out there. Neither one of ya wearin’ more than a jacket.” 

Hanzo cracked open an eye and regarded the cowboy for a moment. “It is a family trait.” 

“Yeah? I know yer a damn furnace when ya sleep. Didn’t know that extended to all the damn time.” Jesse replied before walking over to take hold of Hanzo’s hand and urge him toward the bed. “C’mon. Ya look like y’could use some quiet. And alcohol.” 

Hanzo grunted as he was pulled but went without protest. The truth was that Jesse was right. “It extends to all the time.” He affirmed as he settled on the bed with his back propped up by pillows. “My uncle used to tell me it came with being descended from dragons. At the time, I doubted him.” 

“Y’don’t now?” Jesse asked as he poured whiskey into two glasses and handed one over to the archer.

“I have two dragons, Jesse. All I had to do was ask.” Hanzo answered. “They confirmed the story and added to it.” He took the glass as it was handed to him and took a sip. “Why do you do this?” 

“So… an actual dragon, huh? I’ll be damned… “ Jesse settled on the bed next to Hanzo, leaving a comfortable space between them. “Do what? Pour ya a drink? Y’looked like ya needed it, darlin’.” 

Hanzo shook his head, certain his confusion was clear on his face. “Do these things? You made sure I laid down when I would have busied myself with something. Gave me a drink without my asking. Why do these things?” 

Jesse looked genuinely puzzled. “Y’mean takin’ care of ya? Y’cant tell me ain’t no one ever done things for ya.” He pointed out. “Someone in yer life must’ve.” 

Hanzo shook his head. “No. Servants, but that was their job. Sometimes, when I was down with nanite sickness, Genji would bring me ramen or something else. ..but he was young, he was used to being the one having things done for him. That was the reality we grew up with. I was the heir and he was our father’s son.” It came out as if he were explaining that the sky was blue because of COURSE it was.

Jesse cursed under his breath. “Y’know, the whole time I was growin’ up, I wondered what it’d be like to be one of them rich kids. Turns out? Money don’t guarantee nothin’. You had a mamma, though. Right? She musta done things for ya until she died.” 

Hanzo shook his head. “No, it was the same with my mother. I was the thing she had to produce. She disliked me, I think. One evening, assassins from a rival clan managed to get over the castle walls. I was with mother in the teahouse because she was to present me to a tutor. I remembered how frightened she looked before she shoved me out into the open and ran off to find Genji. She told me to run toward the men to slow them down.” 

“What the hell?” Jesse’s reaction was less a question and more an angry outburst. “What’d you do? You had t’be young…” 

Hanzo shrugged. “Exactly what I was told to do. I was an obedient child. These people were also a threat to Genji, so I ran toward them with my tanto drawn. I only managed to cut the tendons in the backs of the knees of two, perhaps three, when my uncle brought guards to handle the rest. … in my defense, I was seven.”

Jesse scooted closer and shook his head. “You gotta stop doin’ that.” His voice had dropped into a comforting, soft tone. “Y’ain’t just a weapon.”

“I am.” Hanzo sighed, unable to resist leaning his head against Jesse’s shoulder. “The difference is that I believe I can trust those who wield me now to not misuse me. Why do you insist otherwise? It is not as if I resent that fact. It is… a relief…” 

“Because it ain’t true, damnit.” Jesse slipped an arm about Hanzo’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “And I’m gonna keep insistin’ until you get it through yer damn head that I'm right.” 

“It is that important to you?” Hanzo shook his head. “You are a strange man, Jesse.” He reached up to turn the cowboy’s head for a kiss. “Beautiful, but strange.” 

“Oh darlin’, y’ain’t seen nothin’ yet. But I’m a little on th’hairy side for ya to be callin’ beautiful.” Jesse chuckled. “Ain’t like you, lookin’ like somethin’ out of a dream.” 

“Do not argue with me.” Hanzo insisted, reaching up to grip Jesse’s hair and urge him down for another kiss. “You work for me, remember? Know your place.” The order came with a hint of a smile. 

“My place, huh? Oh, I’m gonna show you my place.” Jesse warned before sliding a cold foot along Hanzo’s ankle and laughing. 

“Jesse! Your feet are ice!” Hanzo yelped, nearly pushing the man away and swearing in Japanese. “You know what your place is? Getting us another drink and then undressing and getting under the covers. You are not allowed to do anything until you are warmed.” 

“Well now, that’s the best order I’ve ever been given’. Won’t mind followin’ that one a bit.” Jesse grinned as if proud of himself. 

Hanzo sighed and rolled his eyes. “Of course. … go. I do not like to be kept waiting.”


	26. An  Honest to Goodness Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My uncle used to tell me it came with being descended from dragons. At the time, I doubted him.”
> 
> “Y’don’t now?” Jesse asked as he poured whiskey into two glasses and handed one over to the archer.
> 
> “I have two dragons, Jesse. All I had to do was ask.” Hanzo answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I apologize for this having taken so long. Second, I apologize for it being a short read. I figured a short update would be better than nothing. I also want to start out the next with the action (insert 'if you know what I mean' gif here). 
> 
> The next likely won't take as long. We're over the beginning of the year (and all of the testing, and doing post-test rewards to keep the kiddos going) so I hope that means my stress levels will be down and my free time will increase.

By the time he and Genji were done shopping, it was evening. Hanzo was certain that the inside of his skull had gone numb from the background noise alone. It was little surprise that he took refuge in the room he shared with Jesse. He tipped his head back against the door’s cool surface as it closed behind him and gave a relieved sigh.

“Drag you everywhere, did he?” Jesse asked, a warm chuckle following his words. “Don’t know how the two of ya do it. Colder’n a welldigger’s ass out there. Neither one of ya wearin’ more than a jacket.” 

Hanzo cracked open an eye and regarded the cowboy for a moment. “It is a family trait.” 

“Yeah? I know yer a damn furnace when ya sleep. Didn’t know that extended to all the damn time.” Jesse replied before walking over to take hold of Hanzo’s hand and urge him toward the bed. “C’mon. Ya look like y’could use some quiet. And alcohol.” 

Hanzo grunted as he was pulled but went without protest. The truth was that Jesse was right. “It extends to all the time.” He affirmed as he settled on the bed with his back propped up by pillows. “My uncle used to tell me it came with being descended from dragons. At the time, I doubted him.” 

“Y’don’t now?” Jesse asked as he poured whiskey into two glasses and handed one over to the archer.

“I have two dragons, Jesse. All I had to do was ask.” Hanzo answered. “They confirmed the story and added to it.” He took the glass as it was handed to him and took a sip. “Why do you do this?” 

“So… an actual dragon, huh? I’ll be damned… “ Jesse settled on the bed next to Hanzo, leaving a comfortable space between them. “Do what? Pour ya a drink? Y’looked like ya needed it, darlin’.” 

Hanzo shook his head, certain his confusion was clear on his face. “Do these things? You made sure I laid down when I would have busied myself with something. Gave me a drink without my asking. Why do these things?” 

Jesse looked genuinely puzzled. “Y’mean takin’ care of ya? Y’cant tell me ain’t no one ever done things for ya.” He pointed out. “Someone in yer life must’ve.” 

Hanzo shook his head. “No. Servants, but that was their job. Sometimes, when I was down with nanite sickness, Genji would bring me ramen or something else. ..but he was young, he was used to being the one having things done for him. That was the reality we grew up with. I was the heir and he was our father’s son.” It came out as if he were explaining that the sky was blue because of COURSE it was.

Jesse cursed under his breath. “Y’know, the whole time I was growin’ up, I wondered what it’d be like to be one of them rich kids. Turns out? Money don’t guarantee nothin’. You had a mamma, though. Right? She musta done things for ya until she died.” 

Hanzo shook his head. “No, it was the same with my mother. I was the thing she had to produce. She disliked me, I think. One evening, assassins from a rival clan managed to get over the castle walls. I was with mother in the teahouse because she was to present me to a tutor. I remembered how frightened she looked before she shoved me out into the open and ran off to find Genji. She told me to run toward the men to slow them down.” 

“What the hell?” Jesse’s reaction was less a question and more an angry outburst. “What’d you do? You had t’be young…” 

Hanzo shrugged. “Exactly what I was told to do. I was an obedient child. These people were also a threat to Genji, so I ran toward them with my tanto drawn. I only managed to cut the tendons in the backs of the knees of two, perhaps three, when my uncle brought guards to handle the rest. … in my defense, I was seven.”

Jesse scooted closer and shook his head. “You gotta stop doin’ that.” His voice had dropped into a comforting, soft tone. “Y’ain’t just a weapon.”

“I am.” Hanzo sighed, unable to resist leaning his head against Jesse’s shoulder. “The difference is that I believe I can trust those who wield me now to not misuse me. Why do you insist otherwise? It is not as if I resent that fact. It is… a relief…” 

“Because it ain’t true, damnit.” Jesse slipped an arm about Hanzo’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “And I’m gonna keep insistin’ until you get it through yer damn head that I’m right.”

“It is that important to you?” Hanzo shook his head. “You are a strange man, Jesse.” He reached up to turn the cowboy’s head for a kiss. “Beautiful, but strange.” 

“Oh darlin’, y’ain’t seen nothin’ yet. But I’m a little on th’hairy side for ya to be callin’ beautiful.” Jesse chuckled. “Ain’t like you, lookin’ like somethin’ out of a dream.” 

“Do not argue with me.” Hanzo insisted, reaching up to grip Jesse’s hair and urge him down for another kiss. “You work for me, remember? Know your place.” The order came with a hint of a smile. 

“My place, huh? Oh, I’m gonna show you my place.” Jesse warned before sliding a cold foot along Hanzo’s ankle and laughing. 

“Jesse! Your feet are ice!” Hanzo yelped, nearly pushing the man away and swearing in Japanese. “You know what your place is? Getting us another drink and then undressing and getting under the covers. You are not allowed to do anything until you are warmed.” 

“Well now, that’s the best order I’ve ever been given’. Won’t mind followin’ that one a bit.” Jesse grinned as if proud of himself. 

Hanzo sighed and rolled his eyes. “Of course. … go. I do not like to be kept waiting.” To prove his point, he stood and removed his own clothing, stripping to his boxer-briefs before settling under the covers. 

Jesse turned to ask a question and nearly fumbled the bottle as he watched his teammate undress. “Uh…” He cleared his throat and turned back to finish his task. 

Hanzo chuckled and settled back against the pillows. “Did you think I was going to tuck you into bed with a drink and tell you to warm on your own? You are the one who likened me to a … furnace? That was the word, yes?” 

“Yeah… yeah, that was th’word.” Jesse answered before pulling off his shirt and letting his pants fall to the floor with a smirk. “If yer offerin’ to warm me, I’m gonna get good an’ cold.” Then, as if proud of his decision, he took their glasses to be refilled. 

“It is about time you started showing some initiative.” Hanzo replied, as if he were truly relieved despite the hint of a grin on his lips. 

“I’m a quick learner.” Jesse assured as he poured, then returned to the bed and handed the glass back to its owner and settling into the bed with his own. “Now, I believe you said somethin’ about warmin’...” 

Hanzo reached over the cowboy to set his glass on the table, one leg draping over Jesse’s to keep him balanced. “You talk so much.” He complained before leaning in for a kiss meant to ensure silence. “You should hush and let me admire you a little. You are always so bright and loud, always in motion. I am not an enemy you need to hide from.” 

“Now there’s a crime I’m entirely innocent of.” Jesse objected as he loops an arm over Hanzo’s waist. “Here I am, nearly naked and goin’ nowhere. Ain’t movin’ a muscle, darlin’.” 

“You lie.” Hanzo stated. “Your jaw has not stopped moving.”

“Guess yer just gonna have to shut me up then, ain’t ya?” Jesse grinned.

“Are you sure that is what you want?” Hanzo asked, watching Jesse’s face as he waited for the answer. 

 

“Sure? Darlin’, I’ve been sure since about fifteen minutes after I met ya.” Jesse admitted, as if that should have been a given.

“Fifteen minutes?” Hanzo scoffed. “You do not have to flatter me.” To emphasize his point, he slid his hand under Jesse’s head and tugged at his hair. “You did not trust me enough. A good choice. You should not consider me trustworthy.” 

Jesse took in a quick breath and leaned his head back to expose his throat. He started to reply but only managed a low groan as he felt the scrape of teeth followed by a huff of breath against his skin. “T-t’be honest.” He finally managed. “Trustin’ someone n-never…” 

Hanzo cut the words off with a low growl. “You will stop saying such things. You deserve better.” He propped himself up to look down at the man under him. “Very well. If this is a lesson you must learn, I will teach it. But you WILL tell me if you wish me to stop, do you understand?” He tugged at the cowboy’s hair to make sure he had his attention. “Do you?” 

“I… uh… yeah.” Jesse answered. “I understand. You keep givin’ out them orders and you ain’t gonna hear a complaint outta me.” 

Hanzo smirked. “Good.” He slipped to the side and placed a hand on the other man’s chest. His fingers curled in hairs there before sliding down over his midsection and settling at the waistband of the cactus print boxers Jesse wore. “Get these out of my way.”


End file.
